Hell at Domino High: Graduation
by rockof90
Summary: Things go to hell for the gang when an evil force from the past takes over the school on their very last day. Can the gang manage to survive the day and graduate? Reviews appreciated. Latest Chapter: Baking Nightmares & A New Mystery.
1. Per 1: Meetings & Chono's Return

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, Yu-Gi-Oh GX, Yu-Gi-Oh season 0, or Yu-Gi-Oh the abridged series.

 _First off, I would like to thank the readers of my fic_ Hell at Domino High _for making this sequel possible. Seriously, without your reviews and subscriptions I may not have even been inspired to do this. Secondly, I just want to say: read, and enjoy!_

 _*Chemistry*_

A large group of kids sat in a medium sized room, chatting and waiting for the arrival of their teacher. Among them were Joey and Serenity, who giggled as they whispered inside jokes to each other. Everyone stopped talking as the knob to the classroom door rattled. The door then opened and a tall man with glasses and a long, black ponytail entered the room.

"Good morning students," he greeted.

"Good morning Mr. Banner!" everyone chimed.

"I hope you are all enjoying your last week," he said with a smile, "As you know today is testing day for the Seniors, and how you apply yourself may affect whether or not you graduate."

He looked over at Joey as he said this, then proceeded to go to the board.

"Now then," he continued, "We also have a new principal, as Mrs. Yudai decided to move to Hawaii after winning the lottery. There will be a brief introductory meeting in a few minutes and she will go over some new rules and say goodbye to the Seniors."

"A new principal?" Joey whispered to his sister, "I wonder who it could be."

Serenity shrugged as the two turned their attention back to the teacher. Mr. Banner stopped and became silent as the intercom come on.

"Attention students!" Kemo announced, "Everyone please to report to the auditorium!"

* _The Auditorium_ *

It took about ten minutes for everyone in the school to reach the large room and take their seats. The only members of the faculty present were Bandit Keith and Kemo. Everyone sat down and got settled while they waited for the arrival of the new principal. Meanwhile, in the rows of seats, sat Yugi and his friends, who were both excited and nervous about their official last day.

"I can't believe we're almost out of high school!" exclaimed Tea. "In just a matter of weeks I'll be on my way to New York to study dancing!"

"Yeah, and I'll be able to work full time at Burger World!" added Joey.

"Um, you might want to set your sights a little higher," said Duke.

"Hey, just having a job in this economy is considered an accomplishment," remarked Tristan.

"Good point," Duke agreed. "I wonder who the new principal is."

"Whoever it is, I hope they're nicer than Yudai. That one day when everything went insane, she not only wouldn't let Yugi go home early, but she wouldn't even let me go to da hospital!" Joey whined.

"Miho didn't like her either," Miho spoke.

Her friends' eyes widened and they stared at her with their mouths agape.

"Uh oh, she's speaking in third person again," Tea pointed out.

"It looks like her speech problem's returned," Tristan said with a sigh, "Time for her to spend another two years at the Research Center."

"Miho doesn't want to go back! Miho missed too many adventures last time!"

"Attention!" Bandit Keith announced from the stage, returning everyone's attention to the situation at hand. "Everyone please rise for the pledge!"

The sunglass wearing blonde placed his left hand on his chest and turned to look at the flag, then gasped in horror.

"Someone replaced the flag with a stained white sheet!" he screamed. "Call the authorities!"

"That's the Japanese flag, you moron!" someone from the audience yelled.

"Wait, I thought Bandit Keith was fired," Tea stated loudly.

Right after she said that, two security guards ran onto the stage and restrained him. Bandit Keith screamed and kicked, but the two guards were able to carry him away. Kemo immediately rushed over the microphone and took control.

"Sorry about that. Anyway, please welcome your new principal: Ms. Chono!"

Everyone gasped as a beautiful red haired woman with a mole under her left eye stepped onto the stage. The woman gave the students a menacing grin and grabbed the microphone.

"It's so wonderful to be back at this prestige school," she said.

"Back?" Serenity asked in confusion.

"She used to be a teacher here," Yugi explained. "But she quit after Yami faced her in a shadow game and revealed her true nature. She enjoys nothing more than being strict and breaking hearts."

Joey started to bite his lip nervously.

"Uh, Yug, you don't think she has it out for you, do you?" he asked.

Yugi's entire body stiffened and beads of sweat began to roll down his face.

"Uh, that…that was years ago," he said. "I'm sure she's forgotten all about it."

"—and so," Ms. Chono concluded, "Even though our seniors will only have one day with me, I'll be sure to make it the most memorable day possible! Now then, please remain seated while Kemo makes an announcement—except for Yugi Muto." Yugi gasped at this. "I need Mr. Muto to report to my office, immediately. Oh, and Seto Kaiba, too."

Yugi cringed and turned to face his friends for support. They too looked horrified by the announcement.

"I-I'm sure you'll be fine," Tristan insisted. "I mean, you have Yami with you."

"Yeah, you're right," Yugi realized. "If she tries anything he can just duel her."

"Yeah. Seems less effective then just melting her face off like he did the last time, but yeah, I guess," Tristan remarked.

With that Yugi stood up and left, leaving his friends behind to listen to Kemo's announcement.

* _Staff Lounge_ *

Inside a medium sized room with two tables, a fridge and microwave, the school's staff (save for Ms. Chono, Bandit Keith and Kemo) gathered around with glasses of champagne in their hands. Dartz raised his glass and smiled.

"A toast, to the official last day of the year!" he cheered.

After that he took a generous sip, along with the rest of the staff. They then set their glasses down and began to chat.

"I for one am glad to be rid of Seto," remarked Gozaburo. "This is the last day I'll have to see his slimey, company stealing face!"

"You can say that again," agreed Mr. Crowler, a flamboyantly dressed man with a blonde ponytail and purple lipstick. "I've only been here a year and a half and that boy has caused me so much trouble that I considered teaching trading cards to a bunch of snot nosed brats!"

"Yeah!" everyone else agreed.

"I'll drink to that!" said Bandit Keith, who stood in the doorway.

"Get out of here!" yelled Dartz.

* _The Main Office_ *

Yugi and Kaiba both approached the door to the office. Once they realized that the other was present, they stopped and looked at each other.

"Oh, hey Kaiba."

"Yugi. What do you think Chono wants with us?"

"Well, she probably wants to get back at me for what Yami did, but you on the other hand, I have no idea."

Kaiba let out a soft groan.

"Well, let's get this over with," he grumbled.

He placed his hand on the knob and opened the door. He and Yugi stepped inside and were greeted by the secretary, Mai. The blonde woman smiled.

"Hey Yugi, excited about your last day?"

"Uh, I was, until Ms. Chono called me into the office."

"I'm sure it's nothing bad. You're as saintly as they come. Can't say the same for Kaiba, though."

"I'm standing right here!" Kaiba snapped.

"Yeah, standing in line for the principal's office; shocking," Mai remarked sarcastically.

The door to the principal's office opened up and Ms. Chono poked her head through.

"Is Mr. Muto here?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Good. Send him in."

Yugi swallowed a lump in his throat and stepped forward. He clutched onto his Millennium Puzzle for comfort and stepped into Ms. Chono's office.

* _The Auditorium_ *

"Now, as you may be aware, the Senior's student council organizes the graduation ceremony," Kemo stated to the large group of students. "However, the entire council went missing last week during an after school event." Everyone looked at Bakura when he said this, but Kemo ignored their accusatory glares and continued. "So, this school is holding an emergency election until lunch! The winners will be announced at the end of the day."

The students took their attention off of Bakura and began whispering to each other in excitement.

"Ah man, too bad Yugi's not here; I'd nominate him in a heartbeat!" said Joey.

"I don't think he has to be here in order for you to nominate him," Bakura pointed out.

"Oh," Joey said, and then stood up. "I nominate Yugi Muto for class president!"

"Nomination accepted!" said Kemo.

Yugi's friends looked at each other excitedly.

"This is so cool! I think I'm gonna run for class secretary," said Tea.

"Mai's already the secretary," said Joey.

"The _class_ secretary," Tea stated. "I just need someone to nominate-"

"I nominate Miho for class secretary!" yelled Tristan.

Tea stood up and shot Tristan a glare, who began rubbing the back of his neck. It was too late though; Kemo had already caught wind of Tristan's nomination.

"Excellent! Any other nominations?"

The auditorium filled with indistinguishable noises as various students began shouting names.

* _The Principal's Office_ *

Yugi's heart skipped a beat as he stepped in. The room wasn't dark and no satanic symbols or skulls of students were present, but the look on Ms. Chono's face was unsettling. An empty seat was set across from her, and a manila folder was placed on the center of the desk. Ms. Chono grinned at him.

"Take a seat," she insisted.

Yugi did as instructed. After grabbing a mug of coffee, Ms. Chono picked up the folder that she'd placed in front of him.

"I just wanted to go over your records with you," she stated. "This folder contains information from your time here at Domino High: absences, conduct and grades. Everything in this folder will follow you around long after high school is over. There's just one little problem, though."

Yugi stiffened.

"A-And what problem would that be?" he asked.

With a grin, Ms. Chono opened his folder and poured the contents of her mug onto the papers. Yugi let out a scream as he watched his records be destroyed before his very eyes. Ms. Chono set her mug down.

"It seems that there's some problems with your paperwork," she said. "I'm sorry, but without the proper records I simply can't allow you to graduate."

Yugi narrowed his brows and squeezed his Millennium Puzzle. It began to glow and soon a blinding light filled the room. Once the lights died down, Yami was standing in Yugi's place.

"Ms. Chono, what you're doing is completely unconscionable! If you don't let Yugi graduate-"

"You'll what? As I said, I can't allow anyone to graduate without the proper records. And even if I did they wouldn't be able to go to college."

Yami let out a low growl and clenched his fists. Ms. Chono merely smirked in response.

"Now, I think we're done here. Go back to the auditorium and send Mr. Kaiba in here."

With a cringe on his face, Yami reluctantly did as instructed. No shadow game was going to fix what Ms. Chono had done, so he and Yugi had to find a way to fix everything themselves—before the end of the school day.

 _To be continued…_

 _A/N: I can't believe it's been seven years since I posted my first fic. Where does the time go? This chapter's basically just setting everything up, but the wacky mishaps will begin in the next chapter. Let me know what you think so far, and have a happy Halloween!_


	2. Per 1: Dial M for Marik

* _The Principal's Office_ *

"What!? You can't be serious!"

Kaiba was standing before his new principal, whose good mood had quickly faded after Yugi left her office. She took a sip of coffee and set the mug firmly on her desk.

"I'm quite serious. In spite of your good grades you've missed far too much school, so according to our guidelines I have no choice but to hold you back for another year."

"This is ridiculous! Why am I just now being told this!?"

"I can't answer for the mistakes of the previous administration, but I am taking control of the situation now. I'm sorry, but you'll have to repeat your senior year."

Kaiba gritted his teeth and reached into his pocket. He pulled out his wallet and began to rummage through it.

"How much for this problem to go away?" he inquired.

"Mr. Kaiba, I am _not_ taking your money!"

Kaiba sighed and put his wallet away, then proceeded to unbutton his shirt.

"GAH!" Ms. Chono yelped as she shielded her eyes. "Mr. Kaiba, you're not graduating and that's that!"

The teenaged CEO fumed. He then marched outside the office and let the door slam behind him. Mai took her eyes off her nails and noticed that he was not only scowling, but his shirt was unbuttoned.

"Uh, Kaiba, what's going-"

"Shut it, Valentine!"

"What a jerk," Mai muttered under her breath.

 _*The Hallway*_

"WHAT!?" Yugi screamed. "You nominated me for class president!?"

The meeting had just let out, and Yugi had managed to meet up with his friends right as they stepped out into the hallway. He was about to tell them what Chono had done when his friends told him the big news. Joey bit down on his lip and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I thought it might be something you'd wanna do. I know you'd be good at it," he explained.

"I don't have the time for that, and I don't think I can even run."

"What do you mean?" asked Tea.

Yugi let out a sigh and looked down at the ground.

"I mean, I can't graduate this year. Ms. Chono destroyed all my records. I don't think I even qualify as a senior anymore."

"WHAT!? That rotten witch!" yelled Joey.

"She can't do that!" hollered Tea.

"Well, she did, and there's nothing I can do about it," Yugi said as he brought his head back up. "I guess I'll just have to settle for a GED."

His friends gasped in appall.

"Yugi, don't say that, don't even think it!" spat Tristan. "You've gotta graduate with us!"

"Maybe Yugi could redo his records," suggested Duke. The others looked at him with confused stares, so he elaborated. "If he can remember all the details of his records he can just rewrite them and have them submitted before the grading system closes. The real tricky part is having them submitted without Chono's knowledge."

"Hm…redo my records…well, I'm willing to try anything at this point. I just hope I can pull it off."

 _*The Staff Lounge*_

The champagne had run dry and the hearty laughs died down as the clock ticked on. When the teachers observed the time they frowned and let out collective sighs.

"Well, I guess it's time to get back to work," muttered Gozaburo.

Before anyone could stand up, the door to the lounge opened. Mai entered the room with a sour look on her face.

"I've got some bad news," she said. "I just spoke with Ms. Chono and it turns out that Kaiba's going to repeat his senior year."

The teachers groaned in agony, and Mr. Banner swatted his cup off the table in frustration.

"This is terrible!" cried Mr. Crowler. "I can't do this for another year! I just can't!"

"I don't think any of us can," Gozaburo stated. "That's why I propose that we take drastic measures against Seto: we should…eliminate him."

Everyone in the room cheered in agreement—save for Pegasus, who stared at his coworkers in horror.

"WHAT!? You can't be serious!" exclaimed.

"We're quite serious," said Dartz. "That boy's been a thorn in our sides for far too long!"

"Yeah!" everyone else agreed.

Pegasus shook his head.

"Look," Pegasus said, "I know he can be rough around the edges-"

"He stole my company!" yelled Gozaburo.

"He replaced my birth control pills with tic-tacs!" said Mai.

"He tried to have me arrested!" Ishizu pointed out.

"I'm four weeks late!" Mai added. "FOUR. WEEKS!"

"You're clearly outnumbered," Gozaburo said, as he got onto his feet. "We're going through with this. Either you help us, or you can join him!"

Pegasus swallowed a lump in his throat. Even with his Millennium Eye back in his procession he didn't think he could protect himself from everyone in the room; especially later on when he lurked the halls by himself. As much as he didn't want to kill his former rival, he felt powerless against the others. He bowed his head.

"Alright, I'll help you," he caved.

"Great!" Gozaburo cheered. "Now, this will take careful planning. I'll e-mail everyone when I've got everything worked out. Hopefully this will go off without a hitch."

 _*Life Management*_

Five minutes had passed and all of the teachers returned to their respective classes. The students sat at their desks as they awaited instructions for their finals. Among the students were Marik and Duke, who were seated next to each other. An older woman with glasses stood before them with a remote in her hand.

"Alright class," the teacher announced. "For your final you will watch this video and write a small essay about the subject matters presented."

Marik groaned.

"This better not be another _Lifetime_ movie," he muttered.

"It probably is," said Duke. "That's all we watch in here."

"Now, let's begin the film," the teacher announced.

The teacher pressed 'play' and turned out the lights. The text ' _An abused, anorexic teenager with cancer and her evil boyfriend who's cheating on her with a girl who also has cancer_ ' appeared on the screen.

"Yup, _Lifetime_ ," Duke remarked.

Marik let out a growl.

"Relax," he told himself. "It's just one more movie, you can do this."

Little did he know just how wrong he was.

 _*Art*_

The students sat at their desks with their eyes glued to the teacher. Even though class had been back in session for some time, Pegasus had yet to assign them anything. Instead, the long haired man sat at his desk with a horror stricken look on his face and a glass of fruit punch in his right hand, which he'd occasionally taken small sips from.

Yugi leaned in towards Bakura.

"What's wrong with Pegasus?" he whispered.

"Beats me," he whispered back.

"Um, Pegasus, sir?" Yugi asked, raising his hand into the air. "What are we supposed to be doing?"

Pegasus gasped and dropped his glass, causing it to shatter.

"Doing? I'm not doing anything!" he said in panic. "Everything's just fine! It's all good in the hood! Hehehe!"

Yugi lowered his arm.

"Well, okay then," Yugi said.

"Here!" Pegasus said as he rushed over to a cupboard. "Let's paint something! Won't that be fun!? It's been a while since we've painted! It doesn't matter what we paint, just so long as we don't kill any students!"

Everyone exchanged glances at this. Pegasus paid them no mind and continued to pull supplies from the cupboard. Bakura cleared his throat.

"So Yugi, I hear you're running for class president. Sounds exciting," said Bakura.

"Yeah, I'm not sure if I qualify, but, I guess running can't hurt."

" _No, no it can't,"_ said a voice in the back of Bakura's mind. Bakura shivered, as he knew the voice all too well.

"I guess since we're in art I could work on some posters for the campaign," Yugi stated, being oblivious to Bakura's inner turmoil.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea," said Bakura. "I'll help, since apparently Pegasus isn't going to assign us anything."

Pegasus' jittery hands had caused him to drop a bottle of paint on the floor, causing a mess and reducing the amount of art supplies. He straightened his posture and put his hands on his hips.

"Art's an overrated subject anyway," he said.

 _*Parenting*_

"In order to earn your grades, you'll have to take care of these babies," Para spoke as he held up a plastic doll.

"Be sure to take care of it and make sure it doesn't get rabies!" added Dox.

"Brother, how would a plastic doll get rabies?" asked Para.

Dox shrugged in response. In a corner table sat Tea, Tristan, and Kaiba, who couldn't help but shake their heads at their teachers. Tristan groaned and rubbed his temples.

"I'll be so glad when I don't have to hear their rhymes anymore," said Tristan.

"I shouldn't have to do this," Kaiba said, crossing his arms. "I'm not graduating this year anyway."

"You're not!?" Tea and Tristan gasped in unison.

"Not that it's any of your business, but no, I'm not."

Para and Dox cleared their throats and spoke again.

"To ease your task we're putting you in pairs," said Para.

"Don't let your dolls get eaten by bears."

"Bears, Dox?" questioned Para.

"Look, I'm tired and want to go home. Let's just hand these dolls out and be done with it," grumbled Dox.

"Alright then," Para said, returning his attention to the students. "It's time for the name draw!"

With that the two brothers jumped into the air and did a backwards flip. The two had landed behind a table with a hat in the center. Para reached in first and pulled out a small piece of paper. His brother followed suit.

"Tristan," said Para.

"Raven," said Dox.

Tristan cringed as he looked over at Raven, a Goth girl who was filing her nails. Letting out a sigh, he stood up and went over to his teachers while Raven remained seated. As the brothers assigned him his doll, Kaiba scoffed.

"Pairs? That's just great," the CEO grumbled. "I wonder which loser I'm going to be paired up with."

"Seto," announced Para.

"Tea," announced Dox.

The two teens' eyes widened in shock. Tea looked at Kaiba in panic while he looked at her in disgust.

"I demand a redraw!" yelled Kaiba.

"No redraw," said Para. "Now come get your baby."

Kaiba huffed and remained glued to his seat. Tea rolled her eyes and stood up, then walked over to her teachers. She received a doll that looked very similar to the one Miho had received years earlier. Knowing the school's tight budget, it probably was the same doll. After that everyone else got theirs.

"Now, return the dolls to us at the end of the day so that we can determine your grades," said Para.

"I really think we deserve a raise," grumbled Dox.

"Alright Gardner," Kaiba grumbled. "You're on your own."

Tea's jaw dropped.

"I am _not_ doing this by myself! Like it or not we're partners, so we both need to take care of this doll! Now, we can alternate between periods, and if you get a single scratch on it-"

"Fine! If it'll shut you up I'll help out with the damn doll!"

Tea looked down at Seto Jr. and let out a sigh.

' _Today's going to be a long day,'_ she thought.

 _*Back in Life Management*_

The movie had been playing for only fifteen minutes, but it was already boring most of the students to tears. Marik continued to growl and pull on his hair.

"I can do this," he muttered. "It's not so bad once you get past the clichés, the one dimensional characters and the-"

"Did I forget to mention this is based on a true story?" the teacher spoke up.

" _This_ was a true story?" asked Duke.

"Well, the story has been tweaked a little bit," the teacher admitted. "And by tweaked I mean that almost everything was rewritten."

"GAH!" Marik screamed, getting onto his feet. "I CAN'T TAKE IT! GAH!"

He screamed for a good, long minute before stopping. After he stopped his hair became extremely spikey and a glowing eye appeared on his forehead. Duke gasped in horror as Marik chuckled, hoping that the person standing before him wasn't who he thought it was.

"Uh…Marik?" he asked.

"Yes, it is I, the _true_ Marik," 'Marik' spoke in a different voice. "I've been brought back by months of _Lifetime_ movies."

"Hey, the same thing happened to my sister when she took this class last year!" a girl spoke up.

The teacher frowned at the disruption.

"Mr. Ishtar, sit down and watch the movie like everyone else!" she scolded.

" _You_ dare command _me_!?" the Yami Marik snarled. "Maybe some time in the Shadow Realm will shut that mouth of yours! Bwahahaha!"

With that he whipped out his Millennium Rod. Before his teacher could take action, he raised it and used its powers to banish her to the shadows. The rest of the class cheered as their teacher collapsed.

"Yay! No more crappy movies!" someone cheered.

"That's right," Yami Marik agreed. "Now, let's watch something a little more tasteful: _Human Centipede 2, the extended uncut edition_!"

The students cringed with several of them gasping and/or throwing up. Duke's color drained from his face.

"Mother of God," he muttered before passing out cold.

Yami Marik laughed madly.

"It's good to be back!" he cheered.

 _A/N: I decided it was high time to include Marik's evil side into one of my stories, and what better story than this? Leave a review and let me know what you thought about this chapter._


	3. Per 1&2: Family Reunion & Miho's Plot

Thanks for the reviews/subs/favs! I hope you all enjoy this new chapter!

…

 _*Chemistry*_

"Now students," announced Mr. Banner. "This final test will cover everything we've gone over in class, so if you've been paying attention-" he glanced over at Joey, who was playing with some rubber bands. "Any amount of attention at all, this test should be easy."

Joey stopped fooling around and looked up.

"Huh? Did you say something?" he asked.

Mr. Banner let out a long sigh and began passing out papers. All of the students immediately began working—except Joey, who was glancing at the papers in terror and biting his nails.

"Remember class, you only have until the end of the period," Mr. Banner reminded.

' _Alright, calm down. I can do this,'_ Joey thought. _'All I gotta do is remember what I learned.'_

Joey squeezed his eyes shut and attempted to have a flashback. Unfortunately, no flashback came.

' _Darn!'_ Joey thought as his eyes shot back open. _'I didn't learn a thing! Well, looks like I'm just gonna have to cheat.'_

With a grin on his face, Joey leaned in towards his sister, who was already halfway done with her test.

"Hey sis, you mind helping me out a little?" Joey whispered.

"Joseph, I sincerely hope you are not trying to copy answers off your sister," Mr. Banner stated.

A bead of sweat dropped down the young blond's face.

"Uh, no, not at all," he lied.

"Good."

Joey let out a groan while Mr. Banner went back to reading. Suddenly there was a loud knock on the door. Mr. Banner raised a brow and closed his book. After Mr. Banner made his way to the door and opened it, Joey's eyes fell upon the front desk. The young man's eyes widened as he realized that the answer chart was in plain sight.

His heart began to pace. He looked back over at the doorway and saw that Mr. Banner was engaged in a conversation with Gozaburo. Biting down on his lip, Joey decided to do the unthinkable: steal the answer sheet.

As quickly and quietly as he could, Joey raced towards the front desk. After making a glance around the room to ensure he wasn't being watched by his teacher or the other students, he grabbed the paper and ran back to his desk. No sooner after that, Mr. Banner wrapped up his conversation and reseated himself. Fortunately for Joey, he paid no mind to his belongings and went back to reading.

Joey finished jotting down the answers and cracked a triumphant grin.

' _Heh, let's see who's stupid now!'_ he thought.

 _*Home Ec*_

For their final, the students of Home Economics were given the task to bake a dessert; and not just any dessert, but a true test of their skills. They were to make a soufflé.

The students had paired up (due to the lack of ovens) and most had already placed their dishes in the oven. As the clock ticked on and time ran thin, Mokuba and Miho eagerly stood outside their ovens with mitts placed on their hands. After a minute that felt like an eternity, their timer went off.

"Alright," Mokuba said, very calmly and softly. "Now, we have to take it out very carefully and not make any sudden-"

The door to the room opened very quickly, causing the knob to slam against the concrete wall. As the loud 'thud' filled the room the students screamed and opened their ovens. Mokuba looked down at his dish and cringed.

"No!" he cried, staring down at the lump of collapsed dough. "No, no, no!"

The teacher, Mrs. Gina, had a horrified look on her face as she looked at the condition of the other desserts. She gritted her teeth and faced the doorway.

"What is the meaning of this!?" she demanded.

As Mokuba continued to flip out over his ruined dessert, he heard a familiar male voice.

"Sorry, but, I'm new and was told to come here for class."

A gasp escaped him as the voice registered in his brain.

"C-Could it be?" he wondered.

Mokuba looked towards the doorway. Sure enough, a small green haired boy stood there with a textbook in his hands. The boy's eyes drifted past the teacher and locked with Mokuba's.

"Mokuba!" he gasped.

"Noah!" Mokuba cried.

 _*Health*_

The bell had rung, signaling the end of first period. Students soon flooded the room for health class and were greeted by the sight of a CPR dummy on the teacher's desk. The teacher, a young blonde woman, adjusted her glasses and waited for the last student to arrive. When they did, she cleared her throat and began speaking.

"For your final you're each going to perform CPR so you can earn an A and get certified in safety. Now, look at the victim. He's unconscious and not breathing. What do we do?"

A chill and dark shadow suddenly swept throughout the room. Not long after that, Yami Marik let out a soft cackle and stepped forward.

"Well, first of all we need to check to see if there's a blockage," he said.

The students scratched their heads at their classmate's unusual demeanor and appearance. The teacher, however, remained oblivious.

"Very good, Mr. Ishtar! Now, come demonstrate."

The yami chuckled again and pulled out his Millennium Rod, only this time he took the cap off the end—revealing a long dagger. He let out a battle cry and plunged the blade into the throat of the mannequin, causing the teacher to jump back and scream. The other kids stared in horror as they watched Yami Marik continue to slash at the doll until the head was completely severed from the torso. He chuckled as the head rolled onto the floor.

"Well, I've cleared the airway," he stated.

"That doll was over two thousand dollars!" the teacher screamed.

"Oh what, like you guys haven't been using it for the last fifteen years?" he challenged.

"That…that's beside the point! Also knives aren't allowed at school…well, unless you're in biology."

"Then it looks like I need to go find myself the biology room," said Yami Marik, who proceeded to stick his tongue out and wag it around.

With that he turned and attempted to leave, but was stopped by the teacher's yells.

"Mr. Ishtar, you aren't going anywhere until you clean up this mess!"

"Oh, I'm sorry. How careless of me."

Yami Marik held up his Millennium Rod. The students ducked under their desks for cover as the item started to glow. A beam of light surrounded the mannequin, as well as the teacher, and in an instant both of them vanished into thin air. The yami cackled again and left the room.

"So, what do we do now?" Rex Raptor asked the other students.

 _*History*_

"Alright students," said Professor Hawkins. "Since we had our final yesterday, today we're going on a small field trip!"

The students cheered at this news.

"Now then," he continued. "Follow me, everyone."

The students eagerly stood up and formed a line. As the professor grabbed a briefcase, several of the kids started to talk.

"How fun!" Miho cheered. "Miho's glad Professor Hawkins decided to start teaching here."

"Me too," Tea agreed. "Now I get a chance to relax until the baby gets hungry."

Miho looked down at Tea's arms and saw what she was talking about. Her eyes widened as she realized that her friend was holding the same doll that she herself had gotten two years earlier.

"Seto Junior!" Miho cooed. "Miho thought she'd never see you again!"

Tea cringed.

"I'm not gonna name him after Kaiba," she stated. "Even if he is technically the father."

Miho gasped at this.

"Yeah, Kaiba and I got paired up for this test," Tea elaborated. "We agreed to alternate between periods, so I'm going to try and meet up with Kaiba in the halls so he can have him next period."

Miho continued to stare at Tea, as if the words were too slow to register to her brain.

"You're...with Kaiba? And you got…Seto Junior?" Miho managed to get out.

"Yeah," Tea said with a sigh. "Just for today."

Just then the doll started to cry. Tea pulled out a bottle and began to feed it, causing the cries to stop. Miho, meanwhile, narrowed her eyes at Tea and scowled.

' _Who does Tea think she is, stealing Mr. Kaiba and Seto Junior?'_ Miho thought. _'Miho's going to get her out of the way, and have them both to myself!'_

 _*P.E*_

"Alright class, today's the last day, which means Johnny Steps is going to push you to the limit!"

The tall, dreadlocked man stood before a group of about twenty students—among them being Joey, Yugi, and Kaiba. They, along with the others, let out very audible groans. Johnny Steps ignored this and continued.

"I know you're not used to Johnny Step's methods, but since Johnny Steps is filling in today you're just going to have to deal with it!"

"Johnny Steps? Seriously?" asked Joey.

Kaiba let out a snort and crossed his arms.

"This school's really scraping at the bottom of the barrel," he grumbled.

"Now then, for your final you're all going to use this!"

Johnny Steps approached something large and covered with a blanket. He grabbed the sheets by the ends and yanked them away, revealing a Dance-Dance Revolution machine. Most of the students' frowns turned into smiles—except for Kaiba, whose scowl deepened.

"This school can afford a Dance machine, but not nuggets made from real meat?" Kaiba remarked.

"Hey, they're eighty-percent meat!" Joey snapped. "Anyway, this test should be easy—just like my chemistry test!"

Yugi and Kaiba exchanged looks.

"The chemistry test was easy?" asked Yugi.

"It sure was—thanks to this!"

Joey pulled out the stolen answer sheet from his pocket and held it up for them to see. Yugi's eyes widened in appall while Kaiba shook his head.

"So you cheated—go figure," he grumbled.

"Joey, you stole the answer sheet!?" Yugi asked with a squeak.

" _Borrowed_ ," Joey said with a grin. "Speaking of which, I need to return this to Banner's desk before he—what da hell?"

He'd caught sight of something written on the back. Looking for closely, he could see that it was unrelated to the test. In fact, it was a list of names of all the students, with some lines connecting them.

"What's wrong?" asked Yugi.

Joey handed the paper to his friend. As Yugi looked over it, Kaiba peered over his shoulder and examined it as well.

"Why is there a line connecting my name with Gardner's?" Kaiba questioned.

"I don't know," Joey answered. "But there's a line connecting my name with some girl I sit beside of. And look here: Yugi's name is connected to Marik's. Don't you sit beside him in class?"

"Yeah, and now that you mention it, doesn't Tea sit next to Kaiba?"

"Yes, she does," Kaiba answered. "This looks like a seating schedule."

"Some seating schedule!" Joey exclaimed. "Look what's written at da bottom!"

Yugi and Kaiba looked closer. Written at the very bottom in small words was the phrase ' _student matching_ '.

"Student matching?" Yugi asked. "Do you think that could mean…"

"Oh God!" Kaiba exclaimed, the realization hitting him. "He's trying to pair up his students!"

"WHAT!?" Yugi yelled.

"You mean…he's shipping us!?" Joey cried.

"That's exactly what I mean!" Kaiba exclaimed. "He's trying to pair me up with…with…"

Suddenly Kaiba started to gag. Without another word, he ran to a nearby corner and began to throw up. Yugi grimaced and clutched onto his stomach.

"So Mr. Banner's trying to pair me up with Marik?" he asked weakly.

"It seems like it," Joey answered. His eyes widened as another revelation hit him. "Yug, what if Banner's not da only teacher doing this? What if da whole school's in on it!?"

"I don't know Joey," Yugi said with a frown, "but it looks like this is another mystery that needs to be solved."

 _*Back in History*_

Professor Hawkins had taken his students to an empty field just down the street from the school. The field contained various men wearing either gray or blue uniforms, holding muskets, and waving flags. The kids stood by the fence and watched while their teacher began talking.

"This, my pupils, is a reenactment of the Battle of Gettysburg. It was-"

"Um, excuse me," Tea interrupted, raising her hand. "Why are we going to an American Civil War reenactment? Why does our country even have one, anyway?"

"…does anyone else have a question?" asked Professor Hawkins.

While the other students started to raise their hands, Miho narrowed her eyes at Tea. She then took the lid off her drink and poured the contents onto the ground, which was mostly ice. Miho chuckled softly.

" _Tea has no idea what Miho has in store for her,"_ she thought. _"Once she steps on the ice she will slip, and then she will have to go to the hospital and in the chaos I will grab Seto Jr. and then win Mr. Kaiba's heart!"_

"Alright students," Professor Hawkins spoke up, snapping Miho out of her thoughts. "Let's move forward."

As the group moved closer to the field, Miho watched Tea and the pile of ice. Her grin widened as Tea's foot went on top of the frozen cubes. Unfortunately for Miho, the ice merely shattered under Tea's weight. Tea raised a brow while Miho scowled.

"Geez, people need to watch where they pour their stuff," Tea remarked.

" _Darn she's crafty!"_ Miho thought. _"No matter, Miho will just step up her game!"_

 _A/N: Even though I ship Kaiba x Tea, I don't think Kaiba would be very happy about someone trying to set them up (or trying to set him up with anyone, for that matter). Let me know what you thought about this chapter and the story so far._


	4. Per 2: Drug Raids & A New Candidate

_*P.E.*_

"Now then, let the dance competition begin! First up is Weevil Underwood!" announced Johnny Steps.

The bug obsessed duelist cringed. As he made his way to the dance machine, Yugi, Joey and Kaiba started talking; with Kaiba wiping off some leftover vomit from the corner of his mouth.

"I still can't believe our teachers are trying to pair us up with each other," said Yugi. "I wonder how long this has been going on."

"Ugh, I can't believe Banner's trying to pair me up with Gardner of all people! Honestly, I'd rather hook up with Wheeler!"

"That can be arranged," Joey said with a wink.

Yugi and Kaiba both stared at him—their eyes bulging out of their heads. The grin on Joey's face faded as he realized how horrified the two were.

"I was just kidding!" he stated.

"Oh my God," Kaiba muttered.

"It was a joke!" Joey repeated.

Joey looked over at Yugi, who was shaking his head. He felt a lump form in his throat as he looked back over at Kaiba, who had crossed his arms over his chest.

"Wheeler, if you _ever_ make physical contact with me, I will kill you," he threatened.

After swallowing a lump in his throat, Joey nodded, making a note to himself to not touch Kaiba under any circumstances. Weevil crawled off the dance machine, looking quite embarrassed as his low scores were on display for the whole class to see. Johnny Steps shook his head.

"Alright, next is Seto Kaiba!"

"That is _not_ going to happen," the CEO grumbled.

"This test is worth ten percent of your grade!" Johnny Steps stated.

"Yeah, I don't care," Kaiba decided.

"Fine, you get an F! Next is Yugi Muto."

"Um, actually, Mr. Johnny Steps, sir, I need to use the bathroom," said Yugi, putting his hands in-between his legs.

Johnny Steps sighed and put his hands on his hips.

"Alright, you may go."

Yugi quickly thanked him before darting out of the gym, his hands still in-between his legs.

 _*Agriculture*_

A small group of kids stood outside of the school. A white picket fence separated them from the soccer field, which was empty due to the fact that Johnny Steps had taken over as gym teacher. The agriculture teacher, an old man in overalls, paid no mind to the empty field and began to lead his student to the school gardens, which were located down the hill.

While most of the kids absentmindedly followed their teacher, Duke and Tristan stared at a classmate that they both admired: Serenity Wheeler.

"It's my last day with Serenity, and I'm going to make sure I leave a good impression!" Tristan stated, holding onto his doll.

"Oh what, with your corn that you grew?" Duke asked sarcastically.

"Hey, everyone likes corn. Besides, what did you grow, pretty boy?"

"I'm not sure, actually. I found this plant in my uncle's back yard and decided to transfer it here. Saves me the hassle of actually having to grow something."

"…I wish I'd thought of that," Tristan confessed.

The two continued walking to the gardens, hopeful about what grades they might receive and what kind of praise they might get from Serenity.

 _*In the bathroom*_

Yugi ran into the bathroom with his hands still in between his legs, but froze when he got a better look at his environment. There was toilet paper everywhere, water and urine was on the floor, the lights were flickering, and written on the wall in blood was 'help me, for the love of God help me!'. Yugi cringed at the sight as a rat squeaked and brushed past him. He then ran out of the bathroom, screaming at the top of his lungs, and bumped into Mr. Crowler.

"ARGH!" Mr. Crowler cried. "Would you watch where you're going!?"

"Mr. Crowler!" Yugi exclaimed, "The bathroom, it-it's…horrible!"

The effeminate man raised an eyebrow, then turned and walked in. Two seconds later he walked back out and turned to face the distraught student.

"Yeah, so?" he asked.

"SO?" Yugi asked as his eyes got wider, "SO? But-but…the blood!"

"Look, kid," Mr. Crowler said in a very uncaring manner, "This isn't exactly a grade A school if you catch my drift: there's wasp nests in the urinals, bullet holes all over the place, you have to pay seventy-five cents for a Band-Aid, and teachers let kids watch _Superbad_ in class. These past few years here I've witnessed more horrors than anything on the Disney channel. It just doesn't startle me anymore."

He then turned his back to Yugi, paying no attention to the look of horror on his face.

"Now then, I don't want to hear anymore unless somebody's been shot…twice in the same day."

After Mr. Crowler left, Yugi looked over a random wall and saw a poster. Ignoring the fact that his bladder was still full, he walked over to get a better look. His eyes widened when he realized that it was a presidential campaign—for the thief Bakura.

"I don't remember him being nominated," Yugi stated. "Something fishy's going on here."

 _*Art*_

Despite receiving no instructions from Pegasus, who continued to stare at the wall with a zombified expression, the students worked on various art pieces. Suddenly the silence was broken by the phone ringing, which caused Pegasus to scream and jump.

"No!" he cried. "Please don't put me away!"

"Um, sir, it's just the phone," said Bonz.

Once he realized that the young man was right, he chuckled nervously.

"Oh, yes, of course," he said, picking up the phone. "Hello?"

"I trust you're still on board with our plan?" Gozaburo asked from the other line.

The color drained from Pegasus' face.

"Um…yeah, yes, of course. He he."

"Good, because we've set up a trap by the science wing and plan to strike during the bell for the next period. We'll need you to lure him into it."

"W-Why me!?" Pegasus demanded.

"Because the rest of us are going to the teacher's lounge for Kemo's birthday party."

"Birthday party? Why wasn't I invited!?"

"Because Kemo doesn't like you."

"…Oh…well then…"

"So you'll do it?"

Pegasus swallowed a lump in his throat and gave his answer.

"I'll do it."

"Good. Don't let us down."

After Gozaburo hung up, Pegasus hung up his phone as well. He grimaced and put his hands over his face.

"What am I getting myself into?" he wondered out loud.

 _*Back in Agriculture*_

Each student stood beside their crop, waiting for the teacher to examine them separately so they could receive their grades. Serenity had gotten an A for her patch of strawberries and Tristan was currently being inspected. Duke shook his head and placed his hands on his hips.

"He seriously thinks that _corn_ is going to win her over?" he commented to himself. "Me and my mystery plant have got this in the bag!"

"What an amazing display!" the teacher praised. "Tristan, you get an A plus plus!"

Duke raised an eyebrow as the other students left their posts to stare in awe at Tristan's crop.

"Wow! Now that's some good corn!" one student remarked.

"It sure is."

"Make love to me, Tristan!" a random girl yelled.

Duke scowled and crossed his arms. After the crowd cleared up, the teacher moved over to Duke's display. He narrowed his brows and leaned forward.

"Wait a minute," the teacher said, examining Duke's crop more closely. "This…THIS IS POT!"

Duke's eyes widened as sirens suddenly started to wail around him. Cop cars pulled up onto the lawn, almost hitting several kids in the process and running down a kid's apple tree. While the cops approached Duke and whipped out their guns, SWAT members started to descend onto the ground via ropes hooked up to helicopters. One of them knocked Duke onto the ground and held a gun to his back.

"You're going away for a long time, scum bag!" he spat.

"Wait!" Duke cried as the cops started to cuff him. "This is a big mistake!"

One of the cops sprayed mace in Duke's face. He let out a cry and began coughing while the cops led him to one of the cars. The students continued to watch in horror as the lights flashed and the cars sped off, leaving a cloud of dust behind them.

Tears swelled up in Serenity's eyes while she continued to hold her hands over her mouth. Tristan blinked and slowly inched towards her, then placed his hand on her shoulder.

"So…are you free this Friday?" he asked.

 _*Biology*_

Mokuba, Noah and Bakura sat at their desks with medical tools and dead frogs laid out before them. Bakura gagged at the sight while Mokuba and Noah were too busy talking to even notice the amphibians.

"I still can't believe it! How on Earth did you get your body back?" asked Mokuba.

"Well, I shared my story online and started a kickstarter page, and almost overnight had enough money raised to get my old body cloned! This is my real body!"

"That's incredible!" said Mokuba. "So, how are things with you and…um…"

"I actually sued him for emancipation. I'm my own man…well…kid…I am technically eighteen."

Just as the teacher, Rebecca Hawkins, was about to explain the assignment, the door to the class shot open. With a low cackle, Yami Marik entered the room. Mokuba let out a small yelp at the sight of him.

"Most impressive," said the yami. "Everyone here gets their own weapons and even a small victim to entertain them."

"Excuse me!" spat Rebecca, causing Yami Marik to look down at her. "We're in the middle of a test! And where's your hall pass!?"

Yami Marik laughed and held up his Millennium Rod.

"This _is_ my hall pass! At least that's what I said to that Trudge boy before I banished him to the shadow realm!"

Suddenly, the Millennium Ring appeared around Bakura's neck. The item glowed and in an instant the Yami Bakura appeared. The Yami Marik seemed to notice this because he looked in the thief's direction and grinned.

"Well, look who it is: the spirit of the Millennium Ring. Tell me, did you enjoy your time in the shadows?"

"I _am_ the shadows," said Yami Bakura. "And you're treading on my territory."

" _Your_ territory? Foolish fool! By the time the day's over this entire school will be under my control!"

"That's actually not up for you to decide," stated the thief.

"Really?" Yami Marik challenged.

"Excuse me, but I'm trying to issue a test here!" spat Rebecca.

Mokuba chuckled nervously and spoke up.

"Um, Rebecca, there's two yamis in this room and I don't think you should piss either of them off."

"The human furby is right," agreed Yami Marik.

Mokuba frowned and pulled on a strand of his hair.

"Human furby?" the young boy asked.

The yami Marik ignored him and resumed speaking.

"Now tell me, spirit, what exactly are you talking about?"

"This school's holding an election for the student council," the thief Bakura explained. "Whoever wins the presidential campaign will have control over the school."

" _Election!?_ " Yami Marik spat. "When will people learn!? No matter, this process could prove to be very useful to me. I will win this election and rule the school!"

"I hate to burst your bubble, but all candidates must be approved before running," Rebecca pointed out.

"That shouldn't be a problem," Yami Marik said, holding up his Rod. "The Millennium Items can be very persuasive. Alright then, spirit, we'll run against each other and let these insects decide who will rule over them!"

"Agreed!" said Yami Bakura.

"Now then, I must be going. I have a principal to persuade and a campaign to run. Ta-ta!"

Yami Marik left the room, letting the door slam behind him. Rebecca exhaled deeply and regained her composure.

"Alright, where were we?" she asked.

"We were about to start dissecting," answered Yami Bakura, who was playing with his scalpel. "And I must say, I think you'd be a lot more fun to pick apart than these frogs!"

Rebecca let out a scream as the thief jumped over his desk. The other students yelled and ran after him as he chased Rebecca out the door.

 _A/N: So yeah, I have this friend who went to a school with a bathroom like the one described in this story, and when they told their teacher about it the teacher didn't care. At my old high school you had to pay for band-aids and our sub let us watch_ White Chicks _in class. Let me know what you thought about this chapter and the story so far._


	5. Per 2: Petitions & Assasinations

_Thanks for the subs/favs and reviews! I apologize for the delay and hope you all enjoy this new chapter!_

…

 _*History*_

The group of kids continued to follow Professor Hawkins around the 'battlefields'. They stopped just outside a tall fence constructed entirely from logs.

"This, my young pupils, is a recreation of a Civil War era prison. Due to a high number of prisoners in a short amount of time, prisons had to be constructed quickly—so they used lumber."

"Shouldn't we be studying something more relevant to _our_ history?" asked Tea.

"Oh, you mean like Pearl Harbor?" a 'civil war soldier' spoke up.

"…Civil War's fine," Tea muttered.

In the back of the group, Miho narrowed her eyes at Tea and scowled.

' _Tea may have stopped Miho's other plans, but Miho will get her!'_ she thought.

She then saw the gift shop out of the corner of her eye. Aside from food and beverages, the shop also had Union and Confederate themed merchandise. Miho grinned and walked over to the shop, letting the group move on without her.

"Now, let's go inside and see the prison for ourselves," said Professor Hawkins.

"I'll bet it looks like Dartz's office," a random boy remarked.

 _* The Main Office*_

The school day had just started, yet Mai was already sitting around with a look of complete boredom on her face. Just then the front doors swung open, and Yugi Muto rushed in.

"Yugi?" Mai asked in surprise. "What are you doing back so soon?"

Yugi cringed and held his hands between his legs.

"Is there a bathroom in here I can use?" he asked.

"No, hun, I'm sorry. There's one in the staff lounge, but students aren't-"

Before she could finish, Yugi bolted back out into the hallway. Mai yelled after him but it proved to be useless. She let out a sigh and went back leaning in her chair when the door opened again. Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped at the sight of the student—it was Yami Marik.

"Y-Y-You're back!?" she cried.

"That's right, whorebiscuit! Now tell me, where can I find the person in charge of this sorry excuse for a school?"

Tears swelled up in Mai's eyes. Without giving an answer, she started to cry hysterically. She got up and ran into the counselor's office, letting the door slam behind her. Yami Marik shook his head.

"Geez, it was two years ago—get over it already," he muttered.

 _*Agriculture*_

Nearly the whole period had passed since Duke was taken into police custody, but Serenity's mood was still quite damper. She sniffled and stared down at the ground while Tristan watched in the background. Tristan let out a sigh and approached her.

"There, there," he said, patting her on the shoulder. "It'll be alright. Everyone gets worms in their apples sometimes."

Serenity stopped sobbing and frowned at him.

"I'm not sad about my crops—I'm sad about Duke being arrested," she clarified.

"Oh, yeah, that. Well, I know it sucks, but there's nothing we can do. I mean, it's not like we can break him out of jail again."

Serenity sniffled.

"You're right—that would be unoriginal."

"Indeed it would," Tristan agreed. "The only other thing we could do is get pot legalized."

A light went off in Serenity's head. She let out a loud gasp and jumped onto her feet.

"That's it!" she exclaimed. "That's how we'll help Duke!"

"I don't see what making out with you would accomplish, but I'm up for anything," said Tristan.

"Tristan, I need you to stay focused," Serenity stated, putting her hands on both his shoulders. "We need to start a petition and deliver it to our lawmakers!"

"Okay, but I gotta use the bathroom first."

 _*Back in History*_

As the group of kids looked around the gift shop, a beeping sound emitted from Professor Hawkins' watch. He looked down and let out a sigh.

"Well my students, it's time to return to school," he said. "Everyone get in a single file line and head back to the bus."

The kids did as they were told and began marching out of the shop. Just as Tea walked through the metal detectors, a loud alarm pierced the air and red lights flashed throughout the room. Steel shutters appeared on all of the windows and doors and two big, burly security guards stepped out from nowhere and grabbed Tea by each arm. The young girl began to sweat profusely.

"W-What's going on?" she asked.

The guards checked her pockets and pulled out a Confederate flag pin—with the security tag still attached.

"Thief!" one of the guards yelled. "Get her into the holding cell!"

"Wait!" Tea cried, while Miho grabbed Tea's bookbag. "I didn't take that! This is a big mistake!"

Professor Hawkins and the other students (except for Miho) stared in horror while the guards dragged Tea out of the room. Just then, Tea's doll started to cry. Miho looked down at it and smiled.

"It's okay, Seto Jr. Mommy's here now."

 _*The Staff Lounge*_

Yugi stepped out of the staff lounge bathroom with a relieved and satisfied gasp.

"Teacher bathrooms are the best," he said. "Clean water, no bullet holes, and toilet paper that isn't microscopically thin. Yami, I think I'm going to promote clean bathrooms as part of my campaign."

"So, I couldn't help but notice that you didn't wash your hands," Yami spoke up.

"Well, I didn't pee on my _hands_ , Yami."

Just then, the door to the staff lounge shot open, causing Yugi to jump. His nerves eased up when he realized that it was Rebecca, but he became concerned when he saw the look of panic on her face.

"Rebecca, what-"

Rebecca pressed her fingers against his lips. A large shadow could be seen through the blinds in the windows. Rebecca knelt down and Yugi followed suit. After about a minute, the figure moved on.

The young girl let out a sigh of relief and stood up.

"Bakura flipped out again," she explained. "I came in here to hide."

"That's terrible!" said Yugi. "Couldn't he get disqualified for that?"

"Considering Ms. Chono got him qualified in the first place, I doubt that," she said.

"So _that's_ how he got nominated!" Yugi realized. "Ms. Chono must be trying to make sure I lose."

"Why would she do that?"

"Well, a few years ago Yami played a shadow game on her because she was trying to get Tea expelled for no real reason, and she's had it out for me ever since. She even destroyed all of my records so that I can't graduate."

Rebecca gasped.

"That's illegal!"

"I know, but, it's my word against hers and I don't think there's any other copies. I…I was going to try and recreate them."

Rebecca narrowed her brows and crossed her arms.

"Hm, I'm not supposed to do this, but, there are copies in the school's secret vault," she said.

"School secret what?"

"The school keeps copies of everything, and I mean everything. It's all stored in one location in case the original documents are destroyed. Since I am a teacher I could take you there. But, I must warn you, it can be…dangerous."

Yugi sighed.

"Well, at this point I'm willing to try anything. Alright Rebecca, take me to the vault."

"Alright Yugi," Rebecca said, grabbing him by the hand. "Let's go!"

"You know, I would sanitize that hand if I were you," said Yami.

 _*In the Halls*_

The bell rang throughout the school, signaling the end of second period. While everyone moved throughout the halls blissfully, Pegasus stood by the science wing with a look of horror and disgust etched onto his pale face. He looked above him and saw a roped bag of cinderblocks dangling from the ceiling. As he looked down in front of him he saw a giant red 'x' on the floor, accompanied by a rope. Miraculously, none of the other students stepped on it.

Out of the corner of his good eye (aka his real one) he saw the student that the trap was intended for. Pegasus ignored the horrible ache in the pit of his stomach and proceeded with the plan.

"Kaiba-boy, I need to see you!" he called.

The teen CEO groaned and began walking towards him. Pegasus cringed and began to sweat. The weight of the situation was becoming too much for him to bear.

"You're not really going to do this, are you, Max?"

A gasp escaped Pegasus' lips. He turned his head, hoping that his ears hadn't deceived him, and they hadn't. Floating next to him was his lost love: Cecilia.

"Cecilia!?"

"Max, you can't go through with this," she spoke. "This isn't like you."

Pegasus sighed and looked away.

"I-I don't want to, but what choice do I have?"

"You can do the right thing," said Cecilia.

"She's right, you know," said a masculine voice.

Suddenly a dark haired man in white shorts and a white sweater vest appeared next to Cecilia, floating just like she was. Pegasus narrowed his eye.

"Cecilia, who is this?" Pegasus questioned.

Beads of sweat began pouring down her transparent face.

"Oh, um, this is Todd, my, uh, aerobics instructor!"

"Hi," Todd greeted with a wave.

"It sure is taking me a long time to reach this end of this hall," Kaiba grumbled, still not even halfway to Pegasus.

Pegasus cringed while he watched Kaiba continue to tread down the halls.

"Max, listen," Cecilia spoke up, "You can't allow this to happen. I won't allow this to happen. I won't allow you to taint your soul."

"Wait a minute, where were you when I got myself involved in that Duelist Kingdom fiasco?" Pegasus questioned.

"Oh, that's my fault," Todd spoke up. "We were playing tennis."

" _Tennis?_ I thought he was your aerobics instructor!" Pegasus yelled.

Cecilia let out a sigh.

"Look, Max, just do the right thing," she said sternly.

With that she and Todd both vanished into thin air. Pegasus saw Kaiba heading straight for the X and cringed.

"No!" he cried. "NO!"

With a mighty leap, Pegasus pushed Kaiba out of the way. In the process, Pegasus' leg had brushed the rope, causing it to snap and the bag of cinderblocks to fall right on target. Everyone coughed as the dust from the blocks settled. Once the air was clear, Kaiba let out a growl and pushed Pegasus off him.

"What is the meaning of this!?" he demanded.

"I'm sorry!" Pegasus cried, kneeling down before Kaiba. "I-I didn't want to do it, but Gozaburo made me! Oh Kaiba-boy, can you ever forgive me!?"

Kaiba clenched his fists, as well as his teeth.

"My step-father put you up to this!?" he hissed. Pegasus responded with a quick nod, and Kaiba continued. "Well, if this is the kind of game he's going to play, then I'm just going to have to beat him!"

 _A/N: Love it? Hate it? Feel free to let me know. Hopefully the next update will be a lot quicker._


	6. Per 3: Noah's Accident & Tunnels of Doom

_*P.E.*_

"Alright kids," Johnny Stepps said sadly. "It appears that the dance machine is broken, so Johnny Stepps is going to have you all run the track outside."

The group of kids, among them being Mokuba and Noah Kaiba, groaned loudly.

"But sir, it's really hot out," Mokuba whined.

"Well Johnny Stepps doesn't know anything about sports, so Johnny Stepps is making this up as he goes-I mean as I go."

Noah raised a brow and leaned in towards Mokuba.

"Is this guy related to Miho?" he inquired.

Mokuba shrugged in response. Just then, Johnny Stepps blew on his whistle, signaling for the kids to get outside and exercise.

 _*Remedial Math*_

As the clock ticked on, the students talked, played on their phones or just plain caused havoc while their teacher sat at her desk. The finals had taken place the day before, so the teacher, a blonde woman with nose piercings, was grading papers and letting the kids do whatever they wanted. Tristan and Serenity, however, had more serious matters at hand.

"Alright Tristan, I've got the petition all set up," Serenity said. "Now we just need to get signatures."

"Great, how many do we need?" he asked.

"Well, if we can get everyone at the school to sign…we'd still need a few thousand more."

Tristan let out a groan. The teacher stood up just then, holding a stack of papers in her hand.

"Alrigh' kids, I done graded your papers so Imma pass 'em out."

She began handing them out—starting with Tristan. The pointy haired boy looked at his paper and groaned.

"A 19? Geez!"

"Yeah, your average is 'bout a 59," the teacher remarked.

The color drained from Tristan's face and his jaw dropped in horror.

"I have an F!?" he exclaimed.

"Pretty much. You shoulda asked Serenity for help. She's real good with dat numba' magic."

Serenity narrowed her brows.

"You mean math?" she asked.

"Yeah dat shit!" the teacher confirmed, then looked back to Tristan. "Anyway, if you don't bring your grade up by da end of da day, Imma have to hold you back."

Tristan grabbed the sides of his head and screamed very, very loudly. Serenity looked around her desk, then back at Tristan.

"Hey, where's your doll?" she asked.

Tristan screamed even louder.

 _*Under the school*_

Rebecca and Yugi carefully treaded through the dark passages under the Domino High School. In her right hand, Rebecca held up a lantern, which lit up the area up to a foot around them. Yugi scratched his head in a quizzical manner.

"Um, why aren't there any lights down here?" he asked.

"So trespassers can't make their way through," Rebecca explained.

"So this is just like my tomb," Yami stated. "Only with less money."

"Hey Yami, um, would you be mad if I went to your tomb and…"

Yami chuckled.

"Say no more, Yugi. I know how expensive college can be."

"Actually, I was going to buy a car, but college works too."

Just then, Rebecca stopped and held out her arm. Yugi stopped as well and looked ahead. He realized that they were standing before two doors. A sign was posted between the doors that read 'choose right or pay the price'.

"Um, what's going on?" asked Yugi.

"Well, one of these doors leads to the records," Rebecca explained. "And the other leads to Arby's. We must choose carefully."

Yugi swallowed a lump in his throat as Rebecca let out a sigh.

"I hope I can remember which one is which," she muttered.

Without another moment's hesitation, she reached for the door on the right. As she opened it, she, Yugi and Yami were blinded by a bright light.

 _*Back in P.E.*_

Johnny Stepps had led the students to the back of the school, where they began running the track. Mokuba ran as fast as he could, barely catching up to Noah, who seemed to have a lot of energy in his new body. Mokuba looked over towards the bleachers to see Johnny Stepps listening to his MP3 player.

"He's not even paying attention to us!" Mokuba complained.

Noah stopped running upon hearing this.

"Really?" he asked.

Both Kaiba boys looked at their teacher, who started to dance. Mokuba did a quick face-palm while Noah grinned.

"Finally! I can do whatever I want!" he cheered. "I can frolic in the flowers, stare at the sun, rob a bank, or-"

His concentration was broken by a bark. He and Mokuba looked over to see a dog running across the field. Noah smiled and laughed, then chased after it.

"Come here, doggy!" he cheered.

Mokuba's grin faded when he saw that Noah and the dog were both heading towards the street by the school. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted an eighteen-wheeler truck heading their way. As quickly as he could, he let out a scream.

"NOAH!"

The green haired boy stopped in the middle of the road and looked at Mokuba. The truck let out a very loud honk. Noah turned his attention towards it, but before he could react, the vehicle collided with him.

Mokuba and the other kids screamed at the sight of the accident. Johnny Stepps gasped and ran over to join them.

"This is horrible!" a kid screamed.

"Alright kids, give him some air!" Johnny Stepps instructed. "Now, remain calm and get him to the school nurse!"

"I think he needs a real doctor!" Mokuba pointed out.

"And I think you need to keep this under wraps so Johnny Stepps doesn't lose his job. Now, if anyone asks, he fell down the stairs. Got it?"

Mokuba groaned and looked down at his feet.

"This is the worst day ever," he grumbled.

 _*Health*_

"Alright kids, since the last teacher went into 'early retirement', Ms. Chono hired me to take over in exchange for helping out with the 'voting booths'."

The students groaned at the sight of their 'new' teacher, Bandit Keith. He ignored their reactions and picked up a notepad off his desk. Kaiba crossed his arms and straightened his posture.

"I can't believe Chono rehired this drunk," he grumbled. "I thought if anything that things would get stricter around here."

Joey narrowed his brows at the teen CEO.

"Um, not for nothing Kaiba, but why are you still here if you're not graduating?" he questioned.

"Not that it's any of your business, Wheeler, but I can't get a hold of my limo and there's no way I'm walking home from here, so it looks like I'm stuck."

Bandit Keith cleared his throat and spoke up.

"Now, since the school dummy was dismembered I've decided to have you guys perform CPR on each other, and the lucky first two contestants are Joey Wheeler and Seto Kaiba!"

The two boys cringed and nearly jumped out of their seats.

"No way!" Joey screamed.

"I am NOT letting that mutt put his lips on mine!" Kaiba barked.

"Sorry, you have to," Bandit Keith said in a very unapologetic manner.

Kaiba growled and stood up.

"I'm not putting up with this," he hissed. "I'm going to Chono!"

"If you leave this room you're going to get a-" Kaiba left before Bandit Keith could even finish his sentence. The drunk man groaned and looked down at the notepad. "Well, I tried. Okay Joey, I want you to perform CPR on…" he looked around the room until his eyes fell upon Duke's overweight fangirl with the short haircut. "Her!"

Joey groaned and looked over at her while she sprayed some mint into her mouth.

"Alright, Wheeler, pucker up!" she said.

Tears ran down Joey's face.

 _*Back Under the School*_

Miraculously, Rebecca had chosen the correct door, which led them through _another_ series of tunnels. This time, however, the tunnels were white and well lit. There was no décor on the walls or floors, which made Yugi uneasy.

"There is way too much white in this room," he noted.

"Yeah, well, make a wrong move and you'll activate the lasers," said Rebecca.

Yugi stopped dead in his tracks.

"L-Lasers?" he asked.

"Yeah. Well, actually, the lasers aren't that bad. At least not compared to the giant grizzly bear."

"Bear!? They have a bear down here!?" Yugi exclaimed.

"How…how does the school afford all of this?" asked Yami.

"Look, just follow me and you should be-"

Rebecca's voice died as she stepped on a loose floor tile. A series of lasers appeared at the end of the hall and started moving around as they approached the trio.

"Yugi, jump on my mark!" Rebecca ordered.

"Can't we just go back?" Yugi whined.

"What kind of a school is this!?" Yami demanded.

"Yugi, jump!"

Yugi and Rebecca both jumped into the air. The lasers moved right through where they had been standing, and then disappeared. Sighs of relief escaped them as they landed safely on the ground—albeit on all fours, but still safely.

"Well, the records should be just up ahead," Rebecca said as she stood up and began walking. "Now, we just have to avoid setting off more-"

Rebecca stepped on another loose tile. She and Yugi both cringed.

"Is-is that the one for the lasers?" asked Yugi.

A loud roar echoed throughout the halls.

"Nope," Rebecca answered softly.

She and Yugi screamed as the roars intensified.

 _*The Main Office*_

Mai nervously tapped her fingers on her desk as the clock ticked on. The guidance counselor had managed to calm her down after her encounter with Yami Marik and convinced her to return to her workstation. The office had been relatively calm since then.

The silence was broken by the doors slamming open. Mai looked up to see Kaiba standing in the doorway and immediately scowled.

"Back again so soon?" she asked. "When are you going to get expelled already?"

"Shut it, Valentine! I'm here on my own accord!"

With that he brushed past her and headed to Ms. Chono's office. Mai immediately stood up.

"Hey, you can't just-" she was cut off by Kaiba entering Chono's office and slamming the door behind him. "Jerk."

The front doors opened once again. Mai looked over and gasped at the sight. It wasn't just one person that entered—it was several, and they were holding the mangled body of Noah Kaiba.

"What on Earth happened!?" Mai exclaimed.

Mokuba gulped and looked up at Johnny Stepps, who glared at him.

"He, uh…fell down the stairs," Mokuba grumbled, looking down at the floor.

Noah groaned and coughed.

"Did anyone get the plate number on that truck?" he whined.

"What!?" Mai yelled.

"He-uh-he's hallucinating!" Johnny Stepps said very quickly. "Come on kids, let's get him to the nurse before he spouts out more incriminating evidence."

With that the group immediately ran towards the nurse's office, leaving Mai alone once again.

"This school is going to hell in a hand basket," she mumbled.

 _A/N: Poor Noah; he just can't catch a break. I know a lot of people joke about Arby's food being bad, but I actually don't get all the hate. I used to love the potato bites. Feel free to leave a review and let me know what you think about this chapter and the story so far._


	7. Per 3: Jailbreak & Bakura's Bees

_Thanks for the subs and favs, guys and gals. I hope you all enjoy this new chapter._

 _..._

 _*Domino City Jail*_

Tea Gardner groaned as she stared down at her feet. She couldn't believe her luck. Not only was she in jail for something she hadn't done, but she was also missing school and had lost her doll. If she couldn't get things sorted out soon then she could probably fail her exams, and who knows what would happen to her grades.

As she continued to feel down in the dumps, the door to the holding area opened up. Two cops walked in with no other than Duke Devlin in their custody.

"I'm telling you, it was a mistake!" he protested as they dragged him in. "I thought it was a fern!"

"I've heard it all, kid: I thought it was oregano, it's for medicinal purposes, you planted that on me…"

They then tossed Duke into the cell next to Tea, who was staring at him in shock. She quickly got over her disbelief and jumped onto her feet.

"Please, you have to let me go!" she said. "I didn't steal that pin! I swear!"

"Wait, Tea!?" Duke exclaimed, "What are you doing in here!?"

"Ah, looks like all criminals DO know each other," the one cop spoke again. "Your lady friend here tried shoplifting a _confederate flag pin_. Do you know what that means? It means she was trying to get free _Dukes of Hazzard_ merchandise!"

"Dukes of Hazzard?" Duke asked. "That…that would be a kickass nick-name for me!"

"But I didn't steal it! I don't know how it got in my bag! Honest!"

The other cop whipped out his mace and sprayed her. Tea screamed and fell to the floor while his partner looked at him.

"Sorry," the cop apologized. "She gave me a funny look and I panicked."

"I'll be handling the mace from now on," his partner grumbled. After taking the mace away from his partner, he handed a cell phone to Duke. "Alright, pretty boy, you get one call."

Duke quickly dialed a number and waited for the other line to pick up. When they did, he began speaking.

"Mr. Muto, it's me," said Duke. "I need your help."

 _*The Nurse's Office*_

"and…that's what happened," Mokuba finished explaining.

The school nurse, Dr. Richard Goat from the Grand Championship tournament, narrowed his eyes.

"Interesting," he said, rubbing the spot below his dust-mask. "Well, we need to prepare quickly! Nurses, get my equipment!"

The two women beside him, a blonde lady and a blue-haired woman, handed him a notepad and pen. Dr. Richard began writing, but quickly stopped.

"Sweat sponge!" he commanded.

The blonde nurse grabbed a sponge and patted his forehead. Mokuba and the others exchanged confused looks while the 'doctor' finished writing. Johnny Stepps whistled and inched towards the door.

"Well, Johnny Stepps is stepping out. He needs to uh, get the plate number on those 'stairs'."

Johnny Stepps fled the room, leaving his students alone with a crazy ex duelist.

"So doctor Goat-" Mokuba began.

"That's Dr. Richard Goat!" he snapped.

"Uh, right. Anyway, can you help him?"

"Hm, well that would require a lot of work—a lot of work and a lot of crazy glue."

Mokuba looked down at Noah, who was groaning softly in pain.

"Don't worry, Noah, you're going to get the best help this school can provide."

Noah's cries grew louder.

 _*In the Halls*_

The Thief Bakura growled as he continued to look around. He's been searching for ten minutes but still saw no sign of Rebecca.

"Blast, I thought I had her!" he snapped. "Well, now what the bloody hell am I supposed to do?"

Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted something on the wall. As he looked closer he realized that it was a fire alarm. His lips curved into a malicious grin.

"Well now, if I plan on becoming president I need to make sure my subjects are adequately prepared!"

He popped his knuckles and then pulled down on the alarm. Not only did it not go off, but the whole thing came off the wall. He blinked and brought it closer to him.

"This thing was glued on!" he spat, sniffing it. "And they used that washable stuff!"

The thief saw something floating out of the corner of his eye. He quickly looked over towards it and realized that it was a bee. His eyes followed the tiny critter until it landed on a giant nest hanging by the water fountain. The yami grinned as a new idea for fun came to him.

"Those ought to provide some fun! Now, I just need to find the right tools and the fun can begin!"

With that he walked off, looking for the right tool to suit his needs.

 _*The Boy's Bathroom*_

Kaiba had gotten nowhere with Ms. Chono, as expected, but the teenaged CEO wasn't in any hurry to get back to class. So there he was, using the least messy stall he could find. When he finished, he flushed the toilet and opened the door, only to come face to face with Miho. Kaiba let out a yelp and jumped back.

"Mr. Kaiba!" Miho chimed. "Miho is happy to see you!"

"You followed me to the bathroom!?" Kaiba exclaimed.

"Miho follows you all the time—but this time Miho's making herself known."

With his left eye twitching, Kaiba let out a growl.

"Shouldn't you be in class?" he questioned.

"Miho has study hall this period. Anyway, I rescued Seto Jr. from Tea! Now we can be a family again!"

Kaiba groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Miho, we were never a family! That doll isn't real! I don't like you! I'll never like you, you psychotic b****!"

Miho's grin faded and was replaced with a deep frown.

"Miho sees your point," she said. "Hey, would you mind looking behind you?"

Kaiba raised a brow, but looked anyway.

"Why? What's behind-"

His voice died in his throat when he felt something snap around his wrist. He looked down to see that Miho had handcuffed them together. Kaiba narrowed his brows and gritted his teeth.

"Miho, you uncuff me right now or-"

"Miho will never let you go, Mr. Kaiba," Miho said with a very creepy grin. "If Mr. Kaiba does not love Miho, he will have to learn how."

Kaiba screamed.

 _*Back in Jail*_

Only about ten minutes had passed, but in almost no time Mr. Muto had closed up his shop and hurried to the police station. The elderly man gasped in horror when he saw Duke and Tea standing behind bars.

"What's going on? Why are you in prison!?" he exclaimed.

"Pretty boy was caught growing drugs and plain Jane was trying to shoplift," the guard explained.

"It's all a big misunderstanding!" Duke interjected. "I didn't know it was drugs!"

"And I don't even like pins! They poke my breasts!"

"Those things are real?" Duke asked, staring at her chest.

Mr. Muto frowned and turned to face the guard.

"How much to bail them out?"

"Ten thousand dollars."

"…Oh…that's, um, out of my price range."

"Well, tough luck, then."

The guard turned his head and looked away. Mr. Muto sighed and leaned in towards the bars. He pulled a box out from behind him and handed it to Duke.

"I baked a cake with a file in it. You should be out in no time," he whispered.

Mr. Muto leaned back out and cracked his back.

"Well, nothing more I can do," he said loudly. "Best be on my way."

With that he marched out of the jail. The guard left as well, leaving Tea and Duke alone with their gift. In a flash, Duke opened the box and shoved his fist into the cake. He pulled out a piece of paper and wiped the frosting off it.

"These instructions will ensure your escape," he read aloud. "Step one…"

 _*The Janitor's Closet*_

The thief Bakura had found the janitor's closet near the library. He was rummaging through the supplies when the door opened. Odion Ishtar stepped in and stopped to glare at the thief.

"What do you think you're doing!?" he demanded.

The thief stood up and crossed his arms.

"None of your business, that's what!" he spat.

"I could give you a detention for this," Odion pointed out.

Thief Bakura rolled his eyes.

"Alright, if you must," he said with a grin. "But I'm surprised that you aren't more preoccupied with, well, you know."

Odion raised a brow.

"With what?" he questioned.

"Oh, well, now that Marik's evil side has returned, I thought you would be trying to do something about that," the thief said nonchalantly.

Odion gasped in horror.

"Marik's evil side is back!? But-but I'm conscious! His evil side should be suppressed!"

"Oh, I'm afraid it's much worse this time. You see, his evil side was brought back by…Lifetime movies!"

Odion let out a yelp.

"I must act quickly!" he stated. "Master Marik, I'm coming!"

With that Odion rushed back out into the hallway, leaving the thief alone with the cleaning supplies. The thief Bakura shook his head and grabbed a broom.

"Well, that's one problem taken care of," he said. "Now to take care of those bees."

 _*In the Halls*_

Using all her strength (which was surprisingly a lot), Miho dragged Kaiba around campus all while cradling Seto Jr. in her arms. Kaiba occasionally yelled for help but nobody was around to hear him (either that or were choosing to ignore him). Just as Miho got ready to turn the corner so she could go back to class she came face to face with the Yami Marik.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" asked the yami. "Two students wandering around during class time. I hope you have a hall pass."

"Marik? You're the hall monitor?" asked Miho.

"What happened to Trudge!?" Kaiba demanded.

"Oh, Trudge went into 'early retirement', so Chono asked me to replace him in exchange for allowing me to run for president!"

"Our choices just keep getting worse," Kaiba grumbled.

"What was that?" asked Yami Marik, pulling out his Millennium Rod. "I'm sorry, you'll have to speak up! I have trouble hearing people over the sound of their impending doom!"

It was at that moment that he noticed the handcuffs around Miho and Kaiba's wrists.

"Wait a minute, are you holding this boy against his will?" Yami Marik questioned. Miho gulped and nodded, causing him to grin. "Most impressive. However, you still need a hall pass."

"Miho doesn't have one."

The yami cackled and held up his Millennium Rod.

"Then I'm afraid your boy toy will just have to suffer. Rest in pieces, fother mucker!"

Before the yami could act, Miho pounced on him and started to beat him up. Unfortunately, since Kaiba was still chained to Miho, he got dragged down with them. Suddenly the once empty hallway had become filled with students, who were watching and chanting in excitement.

 _*Health*_

After being forced to do 'CPR' with Duke Devlin's fangirl, Joey was then forced by Bandit Keith to become the unofficial CPR dummy. After being 'resuscitated' by the last student, Joey stood up and gagged. Bandit Keith chuckled as he watched.

"Alright, dat was da last kid," said Joey. "Can I please get my grade now?"

"Well, you did prove that you make an excellent dummy. This might be the gin talking, which is weird because I remember buying scotch, but I think I'll go ahead and give you a CPR certificate. Now you can legally make out with unconscious people!"

"Yoink!" Joey cheered, pulling the certificate from Bandit Keith's grasp.

"Alright, now go brush your teeth or something. That last kid ate tuna and I can smell it on your breath," Bandit Keith ordered.

"You don't gotta tell me twice," Joey agreed.

 _*Back in the Halls*_

The Yami Marik and Miho (and Kaiba) continued to roll around on the ground while spectators cheered. The noise attracted the attention of the Yami Bakura, who was currently walking through the halls with a beehive on the end of a long stick. He grinned while he watched the scene from afar.

"I love a good fight," he said to himself. "Unfortunately, I love ruining things even more. BOMBS AWAY!"

Before anyone could react or even understand what was going on, the thief Bakura had swung an entire beehive right into the heart of the fight. Angry bees dispersed from the hive, attacking the fighting trio and scaring off most of the other kids. The Yami Marik screamed and ran off, and for some reason all of the bees decided to follow him.

"Get back!" he yelled at the insects. "Don't make me get my Rod!"

Miho rubbed her face, which had been stung a few times. She looked over at Kaiba and shrieked. His face was completely swollen and red, and it looked as though he were unconscious. The few students who remained screamed in panic.

Down the hall, near the bathroom, Joey heard panicked screams. He forgot all about his bad breath and decided to investigate. When he arrived at the scene he was shocked to see Kaiba's current condition.

"I think Mr. Kaiba's allergic to bee stings!" Miho cried.

"What do we do?" another kid whined.

"Does anyone know CPR!?" a random girl yelled.

Joey cringed and felt a rock drop in his stomach. He reluctantly stepped forward and kneeled down next to Kaiba, who wasn't breathing. After a moment's hesitation he finally leaned over Kaiba and began breathing into him.

Kaiba's eyes shot open at that precise moment. He felt someone's lips on his and looked to see who it was. When he realized it was Joey he pushed away and screamed in horror. Miho gasped and wrapped her arms around him.

"Mr. Kaiba's okay!" she cheered.

Kaiba, on the other hand, growled and jumped out of Miho's arms and right onto Joey.

"You're dead, Wheeler!" he yelled.

Kaiba punched Joey repeatedly; ignoring the blonde's screams and Miho's own screams from being inadvertently dragged into the fight. The thief Bakura watched from afar, cackling and pulling out a box of popcorn.

"Now this is entertainment!" he cheered.

 _A/N: So, apparently a teacher recently showed their students (or was tricked into showing them)_ The Human Centipede 2 _in school, and I was pretty horrified when I found out. I can't help but wonder if I'm psychic or if the Yami Marik has somehow found his way into the real world. For those of you who might not know, Trudge is the boy who Yugi stood up to that was beating up Joey and Tristan, which led to them becoming friends. Well, let me know what you thought about this chapter and the story so far (and please don't try any of this stuff at home, or school)._


	8. Per 3: Shotgun Weddings & Duke's Hazard

_Thanks for the reviews, subs and favs! I apologize for the long delay and hope you all enjoy this new chapter!_

…

 _*Under the School*_

Rebecca and Yugi panted as they ran into a room and slammed the steel door behind them; saving themselves just in the nick of time from the giant grizzly bear the school kept in their secret tunnels. Even Yami was panting, despite having no lungs. The trio leaned back against the door and slid down until their butts were firmly planted on the ground.

"Are…are we almost…there?" Yugi asked in-between pants.

"Take a look," Rebecca said, pointing just ahead.

Yugi's eyes scanned around the area. At that moment he realized that they were sitting in a dimly lit room with walls of filing cabinets. Above each cabinet hung a sign with an alphabetical letter, probably signaling which surnames the cabinets contained. His eyes stopped when he spotted the letter M.

"Bingo!" he chimed.

The three got onto their feet and walked over to the cabinet. They rummaged through each drawer until they found several files labeled 'Muto'. After a brief minute they managed to find his.

"Yes!" Yugi cheered. "Now I just need to put this into the system and I'll be able to run for class president!"

"And graduate," Rebecca reminded him.

"Yeah…that too."

With that the three made their way through the exit door. Unbeknownst to them they were being watched through a security camera, by no other than Ms. Chono. The red haired woman scowled and lowered her coffee mug.

"You're not getting away that easily!" she hissed.

Ms. Chono proceeded to pick up a walkie-talkie and spoke into it.

"Hall monitor Marik, we have a 374. I repeat, a 374!"

"…I don't know what that is," Yami Marik spoke from the other line.

Ms. Chono growled.

"A student is stealing permanent records! Get under the school and stop them!"

"Yes! Time to give some students a taste of my Rod!" Yami Marik spoke.

Ms. Chono heard several 'ews' on the other line.

"NOT THAT ROD YOU PERVS!" screamed Yami Marik.

 _*The Main Office*_

Mai rubbed her temples as she continued to hear yelling coming from Chono's office, crying from the guidance counselor's office and sounds of electric screwdrivers coming from the nurse's office. Just when she thought it couldn't get any noisier the front doors shot open. She raised her head and gasped when she saw Miho dragging Joey and Kaiba in, who were covered in bruises and bee stings.

"What in the world is going on?" asked Mai.

"Mr. Kaiba got stung by bees. Joey managed to revive him but Miho thinks Mr. Kaiba should see the nurse."

"Er, well the nurse is busy right now. If you want to wait you can sit down," said Mai.

Miho dragged Kaiba to the seats while Joey continued to stand before his crush.

"Hey Mai, crazy day, huh?" he asked.

"Um, yeah…actually, there's something I kind of need to tell you," said Mai. "You see, Kaiba messed with my birth control pills and um, I'm pregnant."

"SAY WHAAAT!?" screamed Joey.

Miho gasped in shock while Kaiba started to laugh. Although Joey's screaming had stopped, he continued to have his mouth hanging open in horror. Joey's eyes shifted over towards Kaiba, who was laughing more by the second.

"Hey Wheeler, it looks like I got your girlfriend pregnant!" Kaiba remarked.

"DID YOU MESS WITH MY PILLS JUST SO YOU COULD MAKE THAT JOKE!?" yelled Mai.

Kaiba's laughs stopped and he shot her a slimy grin.

"…maybe," he admitted.

Just then the front doors opened again. This time a group of middle aged adults walked in—two males and one female. Each of them looked disheveled and was wearing old, worn out clothing; including overalls. Mai gasped.

"Uncle Joe, Aunt Bob and cousin Rufus—what in the world!?" she exclaimed.

"Hey Mai, sorry to barge in on you like this, but, we just wanted to say that we're awfully sorry about squandering away your parents' money," spoke the older man; Uncle Joe.

"And for ditching you in the grocery store," Aunt Bob added.

Kaiba and Joey recalled the story of Mai's childhood—how she grew up in an orphanage because her relatives stole her parents' money after their deaths. It was because of that incident that she had a hard time trusting people…and also why she lived in the student parking lot.

"Well it took you guys long enough to apologize!" she snapped.

"Sorry, we meant to do it sooner, but we just got out of jail," apologized Rufus.

Mai groaned and rubbed her temples.

"Look, I have enough to worry about right now," she stated. "It's the last day of work, I just found out I'm pregnant and-"

"Hold the phone!" Uncle Joe exclaimed. "What do you mean you're pregnant?"

"This idiot," Mai stated, pointing to Kaiba, "messed with my birth control. _He_ got me pregnant!"

The three turned to face Kaiba with icey glares. The teen CEO raised a brow while Mai's relatives cracked their knuckles.

"Well, according to our customs, if you're the one who got her pregnant, then you're the one that's gotta marry her!" declared Uncle Joe.

Before anyone could process what was happening, the three jumped on top of Kaiba; all while ignoring the cries of Miho.

 _*In the City Sewers*_

In the dark, moist trenches of the Domino sewer stood Tea and Duke, who were walking along a concrete walkway next to a river of sludge. Tea coughed and covered her nose and mouth while Duke waved his flashlight around.

"This is so gross!" Tea exclaimed. "How did we even get down here?"

"It was in the plan!" Duke yelled, pointing at the file given to him by Yugi's grandpa. "Did you even read it!?"

Tea rolled her eyes and stood on her tip-toes; trying to stay out of the water as much as possible.

"So where do we go next?" she asked.

"Well, according to the blueprints, the manhole is right…THERE!"

While Tea continued to gag, Duke climbed onto the nearby ladder, holding the flashlight with his teeth. With a hard push, Duke managed to lift the manhole cover and push it aside. He poked his head through and gasped. That manhole had led to the locker room of the police station, and it was full of cops.

The cops gasped and whipped out their guns—pointing them directly at Duke.

"FREEZE!" one of the cops ordered.

"Duke, I think your directions were off," Tea spoke from below him.

"YEAH, YOU THINK!?" he snapped.

"PUT YOUR HANDS UP!"

Duke did as he was told, and as a result the manhole cover fell down—right on his head. The force of the metal lid sent Duke right into the waters below. Tea screamed and ran after him as he got swept away in the current.

 _*Agriculture*_

A group of kids gathered near a garden, standing proudly next to their crops as their teacher graded the various plants. While this was going on, the Yami Bakura cackled and stepped onto the field.

"Aw, my second favorite class, next to shop," he mused to himself. "I hope the tractor puller's available."

Just then, somebody ran smack into him, knocking him onto the ground. He rubbed his head and began spouting curse words when he realized the person who ran into him was Tristan. This put him in an even fouler mood. The last thing he wanted was to see the guy who had thwarted him several times.

"Would you watch where you're going!?" he yelled.

"Sorry," Tristan apologized, brushing himself off. "But, I left my doll here last period when I was riding the tractor, and I'm not sure, but I think I parked the tractor on the train tracks!"

The Yami's eyes widened in horror.

"YOU DID WHAT!?" he demanded.

Tristan ran off without saying another word. The Yami scowled and got onto his feet, then ran after him.

"GET BACK HERE!" he demanded.

 _*On the football field*_

Mai's relatives had managed to separate Kaiba and Miho. Unfortunately they'd chained him to a push cart and placed him in the center of the field. Mai had gotten dragged along too, and was being held at gun-point by her cousin Rufus.

"This is insane!" she protested. "I'm not marrying Kaiba!"

"Sorry Mai, but we gotta make him pay for knocking you up!" said Uncle Joe.

Mai groaned and placed her hand on her forehead.

"You guys know we're just going to get divorced after this, right?" she asked.

Kaiba scoffed.

"Good luck getting my signature," he remarked.

Mai's eyes widened and her hand fell right to her side.

"Kaiba, you can't seriously tell me that you're okay with this!" she snapped.

"Hm, let me think about this: I get to steal Wheeler's girlfriend and…actually, that's reason enough."

Mai's jaw dropped in appall. Before she could say anything else, a priest showed up with a bible in his hand.

"Thank you for coming, father," said Aunt Bob.

"Anything for my little girl," said the priest. "Ah, another shotgun wedding? Reminds me of your marriage to Joe. Alright, let's get started."

The priest cleared his throat and opened up his bible.

"We are gathered here on this fine day to forcefully join together Seto Reginald Kaiba and Mai Optimus Valentine. Does anybody object to this union?"

"I DO!"

Mai's relatives gasped. They turned around to see Joey and Miho standing with their fists clenched.

"That's my girlfriend! I'm not gonna let rich boy marry her!"

"And that's my boyfriend!" Miho added. "We have a child together!"

"Miho is NOT my girlfriend!" Kaiba snapped. "And that's a doll!"

Tears started to build up in Miho's eyes as she tightened her hold on Tea's doll. Suddenly a limo pulled up onto the field, dragging a broken chain link fence from under the back tires. The back door opened up and out stepped a tall, blond man in a white suit.

"JEAN CLAUDE MAGNUM!?" everyone exclaimed.

"Mai, baby, it's me," spoke Jean-Claude. "I can't let you go through with this! Pastor, this woman is the love of my life! She and I are meant to be!"

Mai opened her mouth to object, but was cut off when a guy on a motorcycle pulled onto the field. The bike tore the grass off the field and sent dirt flying everywhere—including right onto the wedding attendants. He stopped just before them and pulled off his helmet, revealing himself to be Valon.

"Mai, you can't do this!" Valon protested. "I know we haven't spoken in a while, but my love for you hasn't changed!"

Mai narrowed her eyes and curved her lips downwards. Just then, Vivian Wong stepped onto the field.

"Stop the wedding! Stop the wedding right now!" she protested. "Kaiba is meant to be with ME!"

Before they knew it, even more people stepped onto the field—ranting and spouting objections.

 _*Back in the Sewers*_

Due to the dark tunnels and fast running waters, Duke had disappeared from Tea's sight. Her heart pounded as she ran and she feared that she might never find him.

"Duke!" she cried. "Where are you!?"

"Over here!"

Tea gasped and stopped in her tracks. She saw a tunnel to her right, and judging by the distance of his voice she guessed that he was in there. Without a moment's hesitation she walked into it and was surprised to find see Duke sitting in a well lit area with worn out furniture. Out of the corner of her eye she saw someone sitting across from Duke and gasped: it was Pegasus' former servant, Croquet.

"This guy here pulled me out of the water. Tea, this is Croquet. Croquet, this is Tea."

"We've met," Tea stated. "Croquet, what are you doing down here?"

"After Pegasus left Industrial Illusions to become an art teacher he no longer had a need for me, so I was left without a job and wound up…here."

"Wow, that's terrible…remind me not to become a butler," Tea said to Duke.

Duke scoffed and put his hands on his hips.

"They don't _become_ butlers, Tea—they're born that way," he stated.

Tea blinked.

"Um, I don't think that's how that-"

"No, he's actually right," said Croquet. "But, enough about me. It's time to get you kids out of here. The manhole up ahead will take you back to the surface world."

"Wow, thanks," said Tea.

She and Duke got up to leave, but were stopped.

"Wait!" Croquet interrupted. "The surface world…what's it like?"

"There's a lot of Dat Boi memes," Duke answered.

"…I think I'll stay down here," Croquet decided.

The two teens climbed up a nearby ladder and lifted the manhole cover, and the light from the sun shone down on them.

 _*In the School Vents*_

Rebecca and Yugi crawled through the ventilation shafts to avoid setting off more traps. As they shimmied through the narrow passages they were able to see through various vents in the school. Through one of them they saw Serenity wandering around in the halls, trying desperately to get signatures for her petition.

"Can somebody please sign this? I need ten thousand signatures by the end of the day."

"Kid, most of these students can't even read their names, let alone write them," Mr. Crowler pointed out.

Yugi and Rebecca shook their heads and crawled around some more. Through another vent they peeked into the staff room. A group of teachers, among them being Gozaburo and Professor Banner, were huddled around Pegasus, taking turns punching him in the stomach.

"This is for saving my step son!" Gozaburo yelled, punching him in the gut again.

Yugi and Rebecca cringed and moved on. The next vent showed them the school kitchen, where the lunch ladies were pouring dog food into a giant blender.

"Are you sure we can make burgers out of this?" one of them asked.

"Well horse meat was taken off the market, so we have to."

Just then, Bandit Keith barged in.

"Hey, do you ladies got any liquor?" he asked.

"For the last time—yes!"

Rebecca and Yugi gagged, then crawled some more. Finally, they came across a vent that led to the gymnasium, which thankfully was empty. They opened it up and hopped down onto the bleachers.

"Finally," Yugi said, "Now I can get back to-"

His eyes widened as he saw the Yami Marik standing before him. The Yami cackled and pulled out his Millennium Item.

"Get back to what, shrimp puff?" he asked.

"Y-You're back!?" Yugi exclaimed. "But how?"

"It matters not how I returned, all that matters is that I'm here. Now, hand over the records and nobody gets hurt…much."

"I don't think so!" Rebecca snapped. "Get back to class before I give you a detention!"

"Detention schmetention! I'm the hall monitor, and what I say goes! And I say hand over the records before I banish the both of you to the shadow realm!"

Just then, the Millennium Puzzle started to glow. In a flash, Yami took Yugi's place and narrowed his eyes at the evil Marik.

"I'm not giving up these records without a fight!" Yami declared. "If you want them you'll have to duel me!"

"A duel? I wouldn't have it any other way, pharaoh! This will be the rematch of the century!"

Using his Rod, the Yami Marik smashed a glass case on the wall with two duel disks in them that read 'emergency duels only'. He placed one on his arm while the pharaoh strapped on the other. They placed their cards in the slot and stood across from each other with looks of determination.

"Let's duel!" they declared.

 _*In the Domino City Streets*_

Duke looked around to see if the coast was clear before proceeding any further. When he saw that the streets were empty he climbed up and Tea followed suit.

"Well, that was close," Duke stated.

Just then, a swarm of cops ran up to them, leaving the two completely surrounded. Tea and Duke raised their hands as helicopters circled above them.

"Well, we had a good run," Duke remarked.

The police chief approached the two with both hands on his hips. Sunglasses covered his eyes and in his mouth was a long piece of straw, which he chewed on for good measure.

"Well, well, well: it looks like your little plan didn't work. What do you have to say for yourselves?" he questioned.

Duke let out a sigh.

"Okay, yes, I grew drugs," he confessed. "But, do druggies have not eyes? Do they have not hearts? If you tickle them do they not laugh…incessantly?"

 _*Five minutes later*_

"And as Abraham Lincoln once said: let he without sin cast the first stone," Duke finished.

The police chief sniffled and wiped the corners of his eyes.

"That was very moving," he said. "Okay, I'll drop the charges."

Duke cheered and leapt into the air. The chief then turned to face Tea.

"And you, young lady?"

"I swear, I didn't steal that confederate flag pin! I still don't know how-"

"Wait! A confederate flag pin!? Oh my God…I love Dukes of Hazzard, too! Alright, you're both free to go!"

Tea cheered and jumped up and down. The chief turned to face the other cops.

"Alright men, let's go to Chuck E Cheese!" he ordered.

With that the cops slowly began to walk away from the scene. Tea and Duke both let out sighs of relief and turned to face each other.

"Well, I guess we should get back to school," said Duke.

"Yeah, no kidding. God only knows what we've missed out on," said Tea.

 _A/N: And one of the story lines finally has closure. I think that was probably the longest chapter yet. I don't mind the Dat Boi memes that much, but they are EVERYWHERE. Let me know what you thought about this chapter._


	9. Per 4: Shadow Games & Hot Parties

_Thanks for the subs and favs! I hope you all enjoy this new chapter!_

…

 _*In the Gymnasium*_

The bell that signaled the start of fourth period had rung, but Yami Marik and the pharaoh were too caught up in their duel to notice—plus they were in the shadow realm so they weren't aware of anything going on in the outside world. Rebecca stood by the pharaoh's side while Yami Marik laughed and drew his card.

"Hall monitors first," he stated. "I activate Pot of Greed. I then place two cards face down on the field and end my turn."

Yami drew a card and looked at his hand.

" _Hm, we've drawn the Dark Magician, but we can't summon him without sacrificing two monsters,"_ Yugi noted. _"I sure miss the Duelist Kingdom rule book."_

" _Me too,"_ Yami agreed. _"I could use a monster to destroy his spell cards, like I did with Mako."_

" _Yeah…I'm surprised Pegasus let us get away with that."_

The Yami Marik growled.

"Are you just going to stand there or are you going to play a card!?" he demanded.

" _We really need to cut back on our inner-monologues,"_ Yugi pointed out.

 _*Agriculture*_

Both Tristan and the Yami Bakura ran across the field, racing each other to get to the tractor. In a matter of minutes they spotted it, and Tristan had indeed parked it on the train tracks behind the school. As they ran closer the sound of a loud whistle pierced the air. They looked to their right to see a train speeding towards the tractor, and the doll that Tristan had carelessly left in the driver's seat.

"Gah! We've gotta hurry!" Tristan yelled.

The two picked up their speed and raced against the train, which was drawing closer and closer to the tractor. Just before it made contact, Tristan jumped through the air and grabbed the doll. He landed on the other side of the tracks just in time for the train to smash through the tractor, leaving nothing behind but broken parts.

"NO!" the Yami Bakura screamed, collapsing onto his knees. "MY TRACTOR!"

"She's alive!" Tristan cheered, holding his doll up in the air. "She's alive! Well, not really, but she's in one piece!"

The Yami growled and got onto his feet. His Millennium Ring started to glow and he glared daggers at Tristan.

"You stupid insect!" he screamed, walking closer. "This is all your fault! I'm going to use my powers to banish you and your stupid toy to the shadow realm once and for-"

The Yami Bakura was cut off when another loud whistle pierced the air. He looked over to his right and his eyes became as big as saucer plates. Another train was bearing down on the tracks, but the Yami was apparently too scared to move.

Without a moment's hesitation, Tristan lunged forward and pushed him out of the way. Just as the two landed on the ground, the train sped through; destroying whatever remained of the tractor.

Tristan and the spirit of the Ring sat up, staring at the tracks in disbelief.

"Wow, you saved my life," the spirit spoke, then frowned. " _You_ saved my life?"

"Well, you are in my friend's body, so yeah," Tristan pointed out.

"Hm, I suppose I should repay you in some way," the thief grumbled. An idea lit up in his mind, and then he turned to face Tristan with a grin. "When I take over the world, I promise to kill you last."

"Uh…thanks?"

"But, you do need to be punished for destroying my favorite toy, so, I'm going to destroy yours."

Before Tristan could react, the thief grabbed the doll and ripped its head off. He screamed as the Yami tossed the ruined doll onto the ground and walked off. With a panicked look on his face, Tristan knelt down and picked up the head.

"Tiffany! Say something!"

"I am nonrefundable," a monotone male voice spoke from the doll.

Tristan began sobbing and squeezed the head.

 _*Biology*_

As the tardy bell rang, Serenity made it into the classroom. Her eyes darted over towards the teacher's desk to see that it was empty. She narrowed her brows in confusion, but walked over to her usual seat anyway. Just as she was about to sit down she saw Duke sitting at his desk. Her eyes widened in disbelief.

"Duke!?" she exclaimed. "I thought you were in jail!"

"Yeah, turns out all you have to do to get out is quote old presidents," he said nonchalantly.

"B-But I drew up a petition to get you out," she said. "I did things to get these signatures. _THINGS_."

"I appreciate the effort, but I'm all good now," he said with a shrug.

He went back to talking to another student while Serenity sank in her seat. A girl with green hair looked around the room and spoke up.

"Hey, where's our teacher?" she asked.

Everyone stopped lollygagging and looked around as well.

"I guess she's not coming," Duke said. "You know what that means? Party time!"

The students all cheered, except for Serenity, who glanced at everyone in confusion.

"Um, it's the last day of school and we haven't taken our final," she pointed out. "So, I think we should-"

A jock flipped a switch by the door, causing the lights to dim and a disco ball to lower down from the ceiling. Another kid pulled out his boom-box and blared music. The students jumped out of their seats and started to dance or just plain goof off. Serenity let out a sigh and lowered her head.

"Looks like I'm not passing science this year," she muttered.

 _*The Nurse's Office*_

Mokuba sat in the dark corner of the nurse's room, cut off from Noah and the school's medical team by a giant green curtain. The young boy struggled to keep his eyes open, occasionally catching himself closing them out of exhaustion. The school nurse, Dr. Richard Goat, pushed his way through the medical curtains and approached him. Mokuba perked his head up and got onto his feet.

"Is Noah going to be alright?" he asked.

"Yes," Dr. Goat assured, removing his surgical mask. "After an hour of prepping and careful reassembly, we were able to construct a nice wheelchair for him."

The two nurses brought out the wheelchair, which was made from an old desk and had a truck tire on one side and a bike tire on the other. Mokuba's jaw dropped in appall. Doctor Goat remained oblivious to his reaction.

"One of the tires is a little low on air, but I think-"

"What about Noah!?" Mokuba screamed.

"Oh, yes! Well, Noah will…live."

The nurses went back behind the curtain, leaving Mokuba and the doctor alone.

"So, just to be clear, your friend _did_ sign a waiver, right?" asked Dr. Goat.

The nurses returned with Noah in his wheelchair. Noah still looked pretty rough, and he had an electronic device on the side of his stomach. Mokuba cringed.

"Um, doctor, is he ever going to walk again?" he asked.

"Why, could he walk before?"

"Uh, yes."

"…Well…we'll just have to wait and see," said Dr. Goat.

"So, what's with that thing on his side?" asked Mokuba.

"Oh, that's where one of his kidneys used to be."

"Um, is it…safe?"

Dr. Goat chuckled.

"Oh, it's perfectly safe! Just don't get it wet," he said cryptically.

Mokuba sighed and grabbed the back of the 'wheelchair'.

"Come on, Noah, let's get to class," he mumbled.

 _*Back In the Gymnasium*_

Things were not going well for Yugi and Yami. While Yami Marik had two thousand life points, the duo were down to five hundred. Also, they had only a Giant Soldier of Stone in defense mode while Yami Marik had a face down card AND their Dark Magician.

"Now, Dark Magician, destroy Soldier of Stone!" Yami Marik commanded.

The wizard pointed his staff at the creature and it dissolved right in front of everyone. The pharaoh gritted his teeth as his side of the field cleared. The Yami Marik laughed while Rebecca bit down on her lip.

"Don't give up!" she encouraged. "You can still do this!"

" _It's not looking so good,"_ Yugi spoke to Yami. _"With every damage to our life points one page from our record disappears. Soon there'll be nothing left."_

" _Have faith, Yugi; we've made it out of tougher situations. Remember that time we sat through a little league game? Remember how hard that was to watch?"_

" _So many fighting parents,"_ Yugi said, shaking his head _. "You're right, pharaoh. We just have to trust in the heart of the cards!"_

Yami Marik ended his turn with a cackle, so Yami drew a card.

 _*History*_

Since it was the final day of school, Ishizu handed out the final exams to each and every one of her students; although, it was pointless because she already knew that most of them would fail, but she had to put an official grade into the system due to legal reasons. After she finished passing out the last test she returned to her desk and sat down. Just as she did the door to her classroom swung open, and in stepped Odion, who was panting heavily.

"Odion?" Ishizu asked with a puzzled expression. "What are you doing here?"

"Ishizu, the worst thing has happened."

"Oh no! Kaiba's being held back for _three_ years, isn't he!?"

"Even worse," Odion stated. "Marik's evil side has returned."

Ishizu gasped in horror, then quickly glared down at her necklace.

"Where were you on that one!?" she demanded from the golden object.

"Sister, we must find a way to save him!" Odion exclaimed.

"You're right, but, I can't leave my students alone," Ishizu muttered. Suddenly an idea struck her, and she turned to face her students. "Attention! I need all of you to take your tests in Professor Hawkins' room. This classroom is being sprayed for…radioactive…Nazi spiders."

Odion picked up a can of air freshener and sprayed it into the air. The students coughed and got up out of their seats, with Ishizu nudging them out of the door.

"Ah man, I'm gonna miss the spiders!" whined Weevil.

"Yes, that's it: right up the stairs," Ishizu said, then turned to face Odion. "We must act quickly."

 _*In the Halls*_

Mokuba wheeled Noah towards Ishizu's history class. The green haired boy moaned.

"Don't worry, Noah, once the day is over we'll have you checked out by Kaiba Corp doc—what the?"

He stopped when he saw kids pouring out of Ishizu's class. This puzzled him, since he hadn't heard any kind of drill that would warrant everyone leaving.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"The class is being moved to Professor Hawkins' room," Weevil answered. "We have to take our tests in there."

"B-But I already came all this…" Mokuba stopped and sighed when he realized the long walk ahead of him. "Alright, Noah, let's get you back to class."

 _*Back in Biology*_

The students, save for Serenity, continued to dance and goof off while The Beastie Boys blared over the boombox speakers. Despite this noise, Serenity managed to hear a knock at the door. Her heart skipped a beat and she eagerly got out of her seat.

"Oh please let that be a teacher," she muttered.

She opened the door and saw a red haired woman in a fire fighting suit. A very skimpy fire fighting suit. Serenity blinked in confusion.

"Um, can I help you?" she asked.

"I was told there was a fire in the building," the woman stated.

Before Serenity could ask anything else, Duke looked at the doorway and jumped off his desk in excitement.

"All right, she's finally here! Now we can get this party started!" he cheered.

The 'firefighter' brushed past Serenity and began dancing. The other kids cheered as the woman began her routine while Serenity sulked back towards her desk. Suddenly, she started to smell smoke. She looked over towards Rebecca's microwave and saw smoke coming from it.

Raising an eyebrow, she walked over and opened the microwave door, only to come face to face with a ball of flames. Serenity screeched and jumped back. The other kids suddenly noticed the fire as well and began freaking out.

"My burrito!" a random kid yelled.

Duke put his hands on his head and looked over at the corner of the room, where a fire extinguisher was hanging on the wall. He rushed over and grabbed it, then tossed it over towards the dancer.

"Here! You're a firefighter: you put it out!" he demanded.

"But I'm not a real firefighter!" the woman protested.

"AH! I THINK IT'S GETTING BIGGER!" a kid screamed.

"You've gotta do something!" yelled Duke.

"WHY ARE THERE NO SPRINKLERS IN HERE!?" the dancer demanded.

 _*Back in the Gymnasium*_

Things had gotten even worse for Yugi and Yami. They had no monsters on their field, only one trap, and Yami Marik had managed to summon the Winged Dragon of Ra, because Yugi had apparently forgotten to remove it from his deck and Yami Marik used a spell card to get it.

"You got this, Yugi!" Rebecca encouraged.

" _IN WHAT WAY HAVE WE 'GOT THIS'!?"_ Yugi screamed internally.

The Yami Marik cackled.

"It's seems like you're all out of moves, pharaoh!" he pointed out. "Soon victory will be mine! Mwahahaha!"

Just then a door to the shadow realm opened, emitting a loud squeak. Everyone glanced over to see Ishizu and Odion standing in the doorway with Ishizu's hand still on the knob. Rebecca and Yugi's mouths dropped open, as did Yami Marik's.

"WHAT THE WHAT!?" Yami Marik exclaimed.

"This whole thing has gone on long enough," Ishizu stated flatly. "I want you to go away and give us back our brother."

"Ditto," said Odion.

"I think not! Not when I'm so close to victory! I can almost taste it!" He then picked up a card and licked it for emphasis. "Now be gone, and let me have my revenge!"

"Sister, I think I know how to snap him out of it," Odion stated. He then cleared his throat. "Hey! Marik!"

"What do you want, baldie!?" Yami Marik spat.

"…Foxy boxes." Odion said flatly.

Just then, the glowing eye on Marik's forehead vanished and his hair flattened. A loud, normal pitched laugh emitted from Marik's throat.

"Foxy boxes!" Marik laughed. "Oh boy, that NEVER gets old! Wait a minute, where am I?"

"It seems that your evil side returned and challenged the pharaoh to a duel," Odion answered.

Marik cringed.

"Um, did he do anything else, by any chance?"

"Well, several teachers and students are missing, the CPR doll has been destroyed, and apparently you're the new hall monitor." Odion answered.

"…But nobody important died?" Marik asked.

"Not that I'm aware of," Ishizu answered.

Marik let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank Ra for that. Speaking of Ra, I need to wrap up this duel and get back to class. Well, even though I'm about to win, since this is a Shadow Game I think I should surrender…wait, what were the stakes?"

"If you win Yugi's records disappear and if I win then Yami Marik has to bring you back."

"Oh, ok. I surrender, then."

He placed his hand over his deck. In a flash, the shadow realm disappeared and Yugi's records reappeared, all in one piece. The Millennium Puzzle glowed and Yugi took back control of his body.

"Well, it's a good thing I surrendered, or you would've been screwed," Marik boasted. "Although, part of me suspects that the face down card on your field would have done me in anyway."

"Um, actually, it was Fake Trap," Yugi confessed.

Marik frowned.

"Ah man! Are you serious!? I came _this_ close to becoming the new King of Games!? Aw man!" Marik whined.

Odion patted him on the back.

"There, there, you'll beat him one day," he assured. He then looked over at Ishizu, who touched her necklace and shook her head. "Oh, um…well…card games aren't everything."

"Well, I guess it's time to head back to class," Yugi stated.

With that everyone walked out of the gymnasium, eager for what lay ahead.

"Why does my mouth taste like a trading card?" asked Marik.

 _A/N: As much fun as the Yami Marik was, I figured it was high time to bring Marik back. I also need to bring the regular Bakura back, too, since I actually have a subplot for him in mind. Just to clarify, Weevil isn't a Nazi: he's just obsessed with bugs. Let me know what you thought about this chapter._


	10. Per 4: Toynapping & Wedding Crashings

_Thanks for the reviews/subs/favs! I apologize for the long delay and hope you all enjoy this new chapter!_

…

 _*In the Halls*_

Ishizu Ishtar's students, among them being Mokuba and Noah, gathered around outside of Professor Hawkins' room. The window in the door revealed no light, and no matter how hard Mokuba knocked, nobody answered the door.

"Well that's just great," he muttered. "What are we supposed to do now?"

"Wait," Rex spoke up. "Maybe she meant Rebecca Hawkins' room."

"Uh, I remember her saying Professor Hawkins," Mokuba countered.

"Well I don't see him anywhere," Weevil grumbled.

"Well, we can't just stay out here the whole period," Mokuba pointed out.

Just then, the Yami Bakura walked through the halls, brushing past the group of unsupervised kids. Mokuba, not being able to tell the difference between the two Bakuras, called for his attention.

"Hey Bakura, do you know where Professor Hawkins is?"

The Yami stopped and raised a brow. He turned to face the group of kids and stared down at them.

"What do I look like: a detective!?" he challenged.

"Actually you look like that guy that attacked me and my friends in a cemetery," Bonz stated.

"You'd be surprised how often I hear that," said the Yami. At that moment he noticed that there was no adult in sight. "Wait a minute, what are you kids doing out here alone?"

"Ishizu's class is being sprayed, so she sent us here, but there's nobody around," Mokuba explained.

A light went off in Yami Bakura's mind, and a grin crept up on his face. Trying his best to look sincere, he began speaking to the worried kids.

"Don't you worry: your future class president will keep you safe! However, I _would_ like something back in return."

The kids exchanged confused glances and blinked.

"What did you have in mind?" asked Mokuba.

The Yami grinned.

 _*Biology*_

After parting ways with Yugi, Odion, Ishizu, and Marik, Rebecca made her way back to her class. When she realized just how long she'd been gone, she ran and silently prayed that Ms. Chono wouldn't fire her for leaving her kids alone for so long. As she approached the door she smelt smoke from inside and gasped.

"Oh no!" she cried.

She opened and the door and stepped inside, widening her eyes at the sight before her. All of the students were standing by the walls with panicked expressions—but the most concerning sight was that of a half naked woman using Rebecca's keyboard to beat up the smoking microwave. Rebecca's left eye twitched and she finally made herself known.

"WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE!?" she demanded.

The exotic dancer stopped and turned to face the young girl.

"Hey kid, can you cover for me until the teacher shows up?" she asked.

Rebecca's eye twitched again.

"I AM THE TEACHER!" she screamed.

"Oh…so, are you the one who's going to pay me?"

The other kids exchanged worried glances.

"Crap," Duke muttered. "I forgot we're supposed to pay them. Uh, we don't have any money."

The dancer looked at them, then back at Rebecca and placed a hand on her hip.

"Well I'm not going anywhere until I get paid!" she stated.

Rebecca cursed under her breath.

 _*The Football Field*_

The field behind the school, which had started off as a small ceremony to forcefully wed Kaiba and Mai, had quickly grown into a spectacle. In addition to objections from Joey and Miho, the ceremony had also been interrupted by Jean-Claude Magnum, Valon, Vivian Wong, and a horde of fangirls. Just when things couldn't get crazier, a news reporter appeared on the scene.

"Things are getting pretty crazy here at Domino High School," the reporter spoke into a camera, ignoring the chaos behind him. "Just hours before the graduation ceremony, there is a shotgun wedding between CEO Seto Kaiba and prostitute Mai Valentine." The reporter stopped as someone spoke to him off camera. "Wait, she's NOT a prostitute?"

Behind the reporter, the audience to the wedding were shouting objections to the pastor.

"Mr. Kaiba is supposed to marry Miho!" Miho cried.

"No! He's supposed to marry ME!" yelled Vivian Wong.

In a flash, the two lunged at each other and began pulling hairs and clawing. The male objectors (save for Joey) stopped shouting at the pastor and turned their attention towards the two women.

"CAT FIGHT!" they rejoiced in unison.

"Your honor!" Joey pleaded. "Mai is going to be the mother of my child. I can't bear the thought of us being torn apart—or the thought of Kaiba raising my kid."

Kaiba's eyes widened in horror.

"Shit! He's right! If I marry her then Wheeler's brat might inherit my company!" Kaiba realized. "LET ME GO! LET ME GO RIGHT NOW!"

"Look!" the pastor yelled, causing everyone to silence themselves. "I've thought long and hard about your objections…and the answer is SUCK IT. Now, we are gathered here today-"

Joey cringed as the pastor continued.

" _Oh man, I better think up something quick!"_ he thought.

 _*In the Halls*_

Holding together the dismantled parts of his doll, Tristan ran through the hallways of the school; desperately trying to think of a way to salvage his project. At the other end of the halls was Tea, who was stopping other students and asking them about the whereabouts of her doll. By the time Tristan realized that he was running right into Tea's direction it was too late: the two slammed right into each other, causing them to fall on their backs.

"Oh man!" Tea whined, rubbing her head. She sat up and saw Tristan holding a dismantled doll. "Oh no! I think I ruined your doll!"

Tristan sat up and saw that it was Tea who he'd crashed into, and then registered the words she was saying.

"Oh, no, you didn't do this: it was Bakura. Well, his evil half. Speaking of which, where's your doll?"

"I don't know. The last place I saw it was at the…" Tea gasped as the memory came back to her. "I left it at the museum! Oh no—there's no telling where it is now! I can't believe this: I'm going to fail Parenting!"

Marik was walking through the halls and spotted the two teens sitting on the ground.

"Hey, what's going on? Why are you guys crying?" he asked.

"We're bad parents!" Tristan cried.

"Um, okay." Marik stated, blinking.

"I lost my doll for parenting class," Tea explained. "And Bakura ruined Tristan's. We're both gonna fail and get held back!"

Marik rubbed his chin, and then snapped his fingers.

"I've got it!" he exclaimed. "I've got the perfect plan to cover up your mess! We'll fake a kidnapping!"

Tristan and Tea stopped sobbing and sniffled.

"Fake a kidnapping? Who would want to kidnap a doll?" Tristan asked skeptically.

"A sick freak—that's who!" Marik retorted. "Come on, guys: who's the expert on kidnapping?"

"Pegasus," Tea answered.

Marik frowned.

"Besides him," he pressed.

"Noah," said Tristan.

Marik growled and began to get flustered.

"ME! I'm the expert!" he yelled.

Tristan and Tea exchanged quick glances before looking at Marik with unimpressed stares.

"I don't know, man: you've only ever kidnapped like, what: three people?" asked Tristan.

"So did Pegasus!" Marik pointed out.

"Yeah, but he kidnapped someone through a TV—that's kind of hard to beat," Tristan argued.

Gritting his teeth, Marik balled up his fists and glared at the two.

"Look, I can pull this off! Just trust me!" he snapped.

"Well, I guess we don't have any other choice," Tea caved. "Just promise we won't get caught."

"I promise nothing."

 _*Back in Biology*_

The last bit of smoke had finally cleared out from the room, but the disaster was far from over. While the dancer sat down her arms crossed, Rebecca stood in front of her desk, slowly counting her money. Just then, the door to the classroom opened, and Dartz stepped into the room. The ancient Atlantian stopped and examined the scene before him.

"Oh, your class is dissecting hookers now?" he inquired.

"I'm not a hooker—I'm a dancer!" the dancer snapped.

"Yes, that's wonderful. Ms. Hawkins, how do you expect your students to learn anything with only one specimen?"

Rebecca stopped counting her money and gritted her teeth at him.

"I'm a little busy right now," she hissed. "What do you want?"

"I'm just here to inform you that you've been nominated for Teacher of the Year."

Rebecca gasped.

"Really? For the whole school!?"

"No—for the whole country."

The young teacher dropped her money in excitement. Just when she thought that people didn't take her teaching seriously due to her age, she was being nominated for Teacher of the Year!

"I can't believe it!" she exclaimed. "This is a dream come true!"

"Yes," Dartz said. "Right now the board is trying to choose between you and Mr. Excellente; a man who taught blind, inner-city gang members the power of the Metric system. Keep up the good work and who knows; you might get your award tonight."

With that he turned and left, leaving Rebecca to gush over the good news. The dancer cleared her throat and extended an arm out.

"Hey, time is money!" she snapped. "The longer I sit here the more you have to pay me."

"Damn, maybe _I_ should be a hooker," Duke remarked.

"Exotic dancer!" the woman corrected.

"Whatever," Duke said nonchalantly.

 _*Parenting*_

Yugi slowly opened the door to his class and peered inside. Para and Dox had already handed out the dolls and were looking over their planners. Yugi used this opportunity to sneak into his seat. He then cleared his throat and leaned in towards the person next to him.

"Excuse me: who's my assigned partner?" he whispered.

"Yugi Muto, you are late for class!" yelled Para.

"We'd give you a detention if it wasn't the last day of school!" joined Dox.

"Brother, that didn't rhyme," Para pointed out.

"Who has time for rhyming? We've got all these papers we still have to grade!" Dox argued.

"You and I are going to have a talk later," Para grumbled to his twin. He then turned his attention to Yugi. "Since you and Marik are both late, we'll just put you two together."

"And that has nothing to do with our shipping list," said Dox.

Para narrowed his eyes at him. He then opened up his desk drawer and pulled out a blonde, boy doll.

"Here you go," he said, handing it to Yugi. "We want it back in tip-top shape by the end of the day."

"And FYI, we support you and Marik being gay," added Dox.

"Brother, stop!" Para hissed.

Yugi shook his head and walked back to his seat with the doll in hand. Just then, Marik walked in with Tristan and Tea behind him.

"What is going on? Why are two back so soon?" asked Para.

"Did you two mess up like a bunch of bafoons?"

Tristan and Tea started to cry. Marik patted them on the shoulders and stepped forward.

"They're sorry for barging in like this, but their dolls have been…kidnapped!" he stated.

Everyone gasped in shock.

"Kidnapped? Who would kidnap dolls?" asked Yugi.

"A sick freak—that's who!" Marik retorted, pulling something out of his pocket. "Just look at this ransom note!"

Para grabbed the note and read it while Dox looked over his shoulder.

"Leave one million yen in the broken stall of the boy's bathroom by the science wing or the dolls get it," Para read out loud.

"Yen? What the hell is a 'yen'?" asked Dox.

"I don't know, brother, but it seems like this kidnapper means business!"

"So, does that mean we don't get F's?" asked Tristan.

"No! It means we have to do everything in our power to get your dolls back so we can give you your grades," said Dox.

"Damn it! I mean—yes!" Marik agreed. "Yes to all of that!"

He chuckled nervously and leaned in Tea's ear.

"I'm gonna need more money," he whispered.

"I didn't offer to pay you," Tea pointed out.

"Oh…well, I guess I'd better return that X-Box I ordered," he stated.

 _*Back on the Football Field*_

The pastor continued with the ceremony. No matter how hard Kaiba struggled, he couldn't break free from the chains, and Mai's cousin, Rufus, wouldn't lower his weapon. Suddenly, just as the pastor was wrapping up, a light went off in Joey's head, and he immediately yanked something out of his pocket.

"Now," the pastor said. "I officially declare you husband and wi-"

"WAIT!" Joey cried. "Your honor, I have documentation showing that Kaiba is already married!"

Everyone gasped at this revelation, including Kaiba and Mai. Joey approached the pastor and handed him a sheet of paper; the shipping list, to be more specific.

"According to his document, certified by Lyman Banner, Kaiba is married to Tea Gardner." Joey lied.

The pastor's eyes widened as he read over the shipping list.

"By God he's right! Well, I can't forcefully marry an already married man—that would violate the sanctity of marriage! Sorry Ms. Valentine, but it looks like you'll just have to find another baby daddy."

With that the pastor closed up his Bible and left the scene. The redneck trio groaned and Cousin Rufus lowered his weapon. Mai rushed over to Joey and pulled him into a tight embrace.

"Joey, that was a brilliant idea!"

"Thanks. I'm just happy that you're not gonna marry moneybags, and we'll get to raise our baby together."

Just then, Dr. Richard Goat, the school nurse, stepped onto the scene. Mai raised an eyebrow.

"Dr. Goat? What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Well Mai—that's Dr. RICHARD Goat, by the way—I just came to tell you that I made an error in your pregnancy test."

Joey and Mai's eyes widened.

"You mean I'm NOT pregnant?" she asked.

"Indeed. I got your results mixed up with somebody else," he said. He then turned to face a woman with a very large stomach. "I owe you an apology."

"Oh thank GOD," Mai said with a heavy exhale. "I love Joey, but I can't handle taking care of two kids."

"But there's only a small chance you having twi—oh, hey!" Joey whined.

"HELLO!" Kaiba yelled. "Isn't anybody going to un-cuff me!?"

Mai pressed a finger against her lips as she thought.

"Hm…nope." She then turned to face the horde of fangirls. "Ladies, he's all yours!"

Kaiba screamed as the girls moved in on him and began ripping his clothes off piece by piece. Mai's relatives approached her, frowning.

"Hey, sorry for that misunderstanding," her Uncle Joe apologized.

"Misunderstanding!? You tried to force me to marry a rich, smart, and handsome man! I never want to see you guys again!"

"We understand," said her Aunt Bob. "Now that we think about it, he reminds us a lot of our nephew that we dropped off at a nearby orphanage with his younger brother several years ago…oh well. Take care, Mai."

With that, Mai watched her relatives leave her again—except that time she was glad they were leaving. She was snapped out of her trance by Valon and Jean-Claude Magnum, who were balling up their fists in anger.

"Mai, you need to help us settle an argument," Valon spoke up. "Which of us do you prefer—me or him!?"

"Neither," she stated.

"See!" Jean-Claude said. "I told you there was no way she preferred you over me!"

"Well she sure doesn't like you any better!" Valon countered.

The two men growled and began to duke it out with their fists. Mai rolled her eyes and grabbed Joey by the hand.

"Come on—let's go," she said.

"Boy, I sure love happy endings," Joey remarked.

"HEEEELP!" Kaiba screamed.

"Yup, me too," agreed Mai.

 _A/N: I too, love happy endings, but this story is far from over. Let me know what you thought about this chapter and the story so far._


	11. Per 4: Deadly Debates

_Sorry for the long wait. This chapter has been a challenge to write, considering it doesn't follow the typical formula. I guess I must be getting rusty. Well, regardless of how long it's taken, I hope you all still manage to enjoy it. Now, onto the chapter!_

…

 _*The Main Office*_

"Attention students!" Kemo announced. "Everyone needs to report to the auditorium to begin the elections!"

 _*The Back Stage*_

While the auditorium was being filled with voters, the backstage was a hub for the candidates and staff members. The candidates for president were Yugi, Marik, and Bakura. Meanwhile, the vice president candidates were Duke and Joey. The class secretary candidates were Miho, Serenity, and Tea. Kaiba and Bonz were the class treasurer candidates.

"Now," Dartz spoke as the candidates tidied themselves up. "When I bang the giant Gong, each group of the called candidates will go on stage and present their cases. When I bang it again, you leave. Understood?"

Bonz raised his hand.

"Yes?" Dartz inquired.

"I'm very sensitive to loud noises. This gong won't be too loud, will it?" Bonz asked.

"…um, no…it shouldn't be," Dartz answered.

As Yugi polished his Millennium Puzzle, he was approached by the evil Bakura, who had a hand behind his back and his free hand extended out to him.

"I just wanted to wish you good luck, Yugi," he said with a sinister grin. "May the best man win."

"Um, I'm not shaking your hand," Yugi said flatly.

Bakura's jaw dropped, and he narrowed his eyes.

"Now that's just rude!" he spat. "I'm trying to be a respectable rival!"

"There's a razor blade in your hand," Yugi stated.

Bakura scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"You're being paranoid," he objected.

"I can see the blade taped to your hand," Yugi pointed out.

Bakura looked down at the blade. He chuckled nervously and peeled the tape away.

"Now how did that get there?" he said, then extended out his other hand. "Good luck."

"There's a blade on that hand too," said Yugi.

The spirit of the Ring frowned and tore the tape away.

 _*The Auditorium*_

After the seats were filled, Dartz proceeded to pick up a giant stick and slammed it against the Gong. Everyone screamed and covered their ears, with Bonz screaming the loudest. Dartz, who was somehow completely unaffected, put the stick down and picked up a microphone.

"Now," he announced. "It's time to begin the debates!"

Everyone cheered.

 _*Back at the Back Stage*_

While the audience was cheering, Serenity began to cringe.

"Joey, I-I don't know if I can do this!" she panicked.

"Relax, sis, you'll do fine," Joey assured.

"If you're really that nervous you can just get drunk like your old man does," Kaiba suggested with a snort.

Joey growled and turned to face him with his fists balled up.

"Hey! My sister would NEVER stoop that low! Right Serenity?" He turned around to see that Serenity was nowhere in sight. "Uh…Ren?"

While everyone was looking for Serenity's whereabouts, Miho snuck away from the group and approached two figures standing in the shadows by the emergency exit. The two stepped out towards her, revealing themselves to be Para and Dox.

"Alright," Miho said. "When Mr. Kaiba stands at his podium, Miho wants you to release the net. Understand?"

"Don't worry, you can count on me and my brother," said Para.

"With this net, Seto Kaiba will become your lover," added Dox.

At the other end of the back stage, Gozaburo stood by the steps, talking to two men. One of the men was tall and lean with spiked, blue-green hair. The other man was short and round with a bald head.

"Now, when Seto stands at his podium I want you to take him out. Can I count on you?" asked Gozaburo.

"This is what my partner and I do best," answered Lumis.

"Don't worry, Mr. Kaiba," Umbra assured. "We'll make it look like an accident."

"And get back at him for beating us in that duel," Lumis reminded him.

"That too," Umbra agreed.

 _*The Main Stage*_

"Alright," Dartz. "First up are the candidates for class secretary!"

He then banged the giant gong, causing everyone to scream again and cover their ears. Tea, Miho, and Serenity walked to their respective podiums, with Serenity stumbling while holding a bottle.

"Wha!?" Joey exclaimed from the sidelines. "Where did she get dat!?"

"From me," Bandit Keith answered. "She was nervous, so I lent her some liquid courage!"

Dartz cleared his throat and spoke into the microphone.

"Now, Ms. Wheeler, what can you offer as class secretary?" he questioned.

Serenity giggled.

"Msh. Locklear shaysh I can do number magic. Hey, ish it hot in here am I jusht looking at Kaiba?"

Kaiba cringed at Serenity's remark. Joey's jaw was hanging halfway to the floor and Bandit Keith shook his head.

"One beer and she's slurring her words? What a light-weight," Bandit Keith remarked.

"Uh, alright," Dartz spoke. "Now, Ms. Gardner-"

"HEY!" Serenity spat. "Itsh very rude to interrupt me when I'm talking! ...Carry on."

"Uh, right," said Dartz. "Now, Ms. Gardner, your case, please?"

 _*Above the Stage*_

The former Rare Hunters, Lumis and Umbra, stood on a cat-walk above the stage, looking down at the contestants.

"These candidates are terrible," Umbra remarked. "We should drop stage lights on all of them."

"Yeah, well, we're only getting paid to take out that Kaiba punk," said Lumis.

"HEY! What are you two doing up here!?" someone demanded.

The two looked to their right to see Para and Dox glaring at them.

"You two are not staff members! What is the meaning of this!?" asked Para.

"And tell us the truth, don't you try to resist!" added Dox.

"What's going on? Are you two Dr. Suess characters?" asked Umbra.

"No!...We're failed rappers," Dox confessed.

"Well, my partner and I have been tasked with eliminating Seto Kaiba, so I suggest you stay out of our way!" Lumis snapped.

"Well, unfortunately for you, we have been tasked with capturing him alive," said Para.

"So we'll have to ask you two to kindly step aside!" added Dox.

Lumis and Umbra exchanged quick glances, then doubled over in laughter.

"Oh yeah?" Umbra asked, finally calming down. "What are you going to do?"

The twins looked at each other and grinned.

 _*Back on the Main Stage*_

"—and," Tea spoke, "Using computers for record keeping will not only save paper, but allow files to be transferred-"

Tea was suddenly cut off when Lumis fell from the ceiling and landed smack on top of her. Dust from the impact blocked everyone's view for a moment, but when it settled they saw that both Tea and the former Rare Hunter were unconscious. Dartz cleared his throat and held the microphone up to his face.

"Uh, well, thank you Ms. Gardner. Now, Ms. Nosaka-"

He stopped when he heard a man scream, followed by Umbra falling on top of Miho. Like Tea and Lumis, they too were out cold. Dartz coughed and resumed speaking.

"Well, it, uh, it would seem that wraps up the class secretary debates. Now, it's time for the class treasurer debates!"

Dartz picked up the giant stick and banged the Gong again.

 _*By the Emergency Exit*_

"NO!" Gozaburo cried, watching his henchmen being dragged off the stage by paramedics. "My plan's failed…again! Well, it looks like I'll just have to take care of Seto myself!"

 _*Back on the Main Stage*_

"Now," Dartz announced. "It's time for the class treasurer debates!"

As Dartz picked up the giant stick, everyone covered their ears, except for Bonz, who at that point had basically gone deaf. After the Gong was struck, Kaiba made his way onto the stage; but Bonz, who couldn't hear the cue, continued to stand around in confusion.

Dartz cleared his throat and looked over in Bonz' direction, glaring at him.

"If Mr. Richardson would be so kind to join us, we can get this debate started!" he snapped, to which Bonz continued to look lost. "Do I have to give the signal again?"

 _*Above the Stage*_

"Alright brother, drop the net on my count," said Para, who was holding one side of the net.

"Let me get a hold of it first," Dox grumbled, still trying to unwind it.

"You two, step aside!" someone yelled. "I have a son to disown…with death!"

The twins looked over to see Gozaburo standing before them, holding a large cinderblock in his hands.

"How did you climb up here with that?" asked Dox.

"It doesn't matter—now MOVE!" Gozaburo yelled.

"We think not!" said Para. "We were hired to capture Seto Kaiba alive!"

"I'll double whatever's being offered to you," said Gobzauro.

"…Let me discuss this with my brother," said Para.

The twins then huddled together and began whispering. After a brief moment, the two broke apart and faced Gozaburo.

"We've decided to accept your offer," said Para.

"Yes!" Gozaburo cheered.

"But we'll need the money upfront…sir," said Dox.

Gozaburo scowled and set his brick down, then whipped out his check book.

 _*Back on the Main Stage*_

"Alright," Dartz said, holding the large stick. "I've been patient long enough!"

Everyone in the audience covered their ears as Dartz struck the gong. Unfortunately, the three men above the stage weren't paying attention. Gozaburo screamed and dropped his checkbook at the sound of the loud ringing. In his panic he stumbled over the brick he'd set down and sent himself flying over the rails. Gozaburo screamed as he fell down and landed smack on top of Bonz. Gozaburo and Bonz both groaned loudly.

"AH! MY BACK!" Gozaburo yelled.

"What in Atlantis is going on up there!?" Dartz demanded.

He looked up and saw Para and Dox standing on the catwalk. The two brothers noticed the dean looking at them and exchanged panicked glances.

"Let's leave before we are caught!" yelled Para.

"No need to tell _me_ that, Sherlock!" agreed Dox.

With that the duo ran off, leaving Dartz' view completely. He groaned and looked back down at the mess that the stage was currently in.

"Well, I guess that wraps up the treasurer debates. Let's move on to the presidential debates," he spoke.

"HEY!" Joey protested form the sidelines. "What about the vice president debates!?"

"NOBODY CARES!" Dartz yelled. He banged the gong again and cleared his throat. "Now let's hurry up and get this over with!"

 _*Back at the Back Stage*_

Yugi took a deep breath and looked down at his puzzle.

"Well Pharaoh, it looks like this is it," he spoke.

"Good luck, Yug," said Joey.

"Hey! What about me?" asked Marik.

"Well, technically it was your other self that wanted to run, and there's no way I'm wishing _him_ luck," Joey pointed out.

"Fair point," said Marik.

 _*Back on the Main Stage*_

With Dartz giving the last signal, the three candidates walked onto the stage and took their places at their podiums. Dartz cleared his throat and held the microphone up to his mouth, but was grabbed by Ms. Chono at the shoulder.

"I'll take over from here," she stated.

Confused whispers echoed throughout the audience. Dartz shrugged and stepped off stage, letting Ms. Chono take the helm.

"Now," she spoke, "This first question is directed at Mr. Ishtar. Why would Mr. Muto be unfit for office?"

"WHAT!?" Yugi exclaimed.

Marik seemed just as angry, and confused, as Yugi was.

"Erm, actually I think he'd be great for office," said Marik.

Ms. Chono's jaw dropped for a moment, but she quickly recovered herself.

"Mr. Ishtar, I believe you said earlier that you would be a much better 'ruler of souls'?"

"Uh…oh, that must have been my other self." Marik explained. "Actually, I don't even know why I bothered to show up. I have zero interest in running."

Ms. Chono became red in the face. Meanwhile, the Yami Bakura snickered and Yugi stared at the new principal in horror.

"Thank you, Mr. Ishtar," Ms. Chono said through gritted teeth. "That will be all. Now, Mr. Bakura, I believe you had an ad you wanted to present?"

"An ad? I don't recall those being allowed at the debates!" Yugi protested.

Ms. Chono's mood apparently perked up at this, as her scowl and replaced with a smug grin.

"Oh, you didn't get the flyer? Whoops!" Ms. Chono 'apologized', rather unconvincingly.

A giant screen descended from the ceiling and appeared behind the candidates. The room darkened and images projected onto the screen for all to see. The audience was faced with Mokuba, Noah, Rex, Weevil, Bonz, and other students, sitting in an empty hallway as a depressing melody played.

" _Alone. Afraid. Teacherless,"_ Yami Bakura's voice said over the video. _"This is the current fate of our students."_

The Yami then appeared on the screen, standing beside the wheelchair bound Noah.

" _This young man will likely never walk down the graduation aisle, because four out of ten of students won't earn their diplomas—and also because he's in a wheelchair."_

In the video, Noah scowled at him. Yami Bakura then walked over towards Mokuba and grabbed him by the shoulders.

" _And just look at this little girl,"_ he spoke.

" _Um, I'm a boy-"_

" _This young lady still has several more years before she can graduate! Ask yourselves: is this the environment you want her in for the next few years?"_

Yami Bakura shoved Mokuba out of the camera angle, causing a loud 'crash' to be heard off screen. He cleared his throat and spoke some more.

" _I know what you're thinking: Bakura is just an evil spirit dwelling inside my great grandmother's necklace! How can he fix up this school better than the pharaoh? Well kids, did you know that the pharaoh endorses slavery?"_

The audience gasped at this and stared at Yugi. He started to sweat and tugged on his collar.

"It-It was a different time! He didn't _want_ to use slaves, b-but the labor was cheap!"

Everyone went back to looking at the video. In the video, the Yami Bakura walked up to Bonz, who was suddenly dressed like Moses.

" _Moses, tell me: how did you feel when the pharaoh enslaved your people and banned Matzo?"_ asked Yami Bakura.

"THAT'S NOT WHAT HAPPENED!" Yugi screamed.

Everyone ignored him and continued to watch the video.

" _Well, it didn't feel good. Not one bit,"_ spoke Bonz.

" _There you have it! Yugi Muto is unfit for office! Elect me, and together we can rule the world—erm—fix up the school!"_

The video stopped and the room lit up once again. Yugi looked at the audience, who was giving him glares. Ms. Chono smirked.

"Thank you. Now, Mr. Muto, what is your case?"

Yugi swallowed a lump in his throat and began sweating. Ms. Chono's wicked grin deepened. Suddenly, a thought occurred to Yugi, and his nervousness faded.

"Bakura's blame is misguided," Yugi spoke. "He says that I am unfit for office due to the actions of a 3,000 year old pharaoh?"

"5,000," the thief corrected.

"Let's not forget one important thing," Yugi continued. "I, Yugi Muto, was nominated to run, NOT the pharaoh. So, it's only fair that I am judged based on MY merits."

The scowls on the faces of the audience disappeared. With their opinions changed, they began clapping in response to Yugi's statement.

"Now, my plans are simple," said Yugi. "We first need to raise money. We can do this through fundraisers such as bake sales or even Duel Monsters tournaments. Then we can focus on fixing the leaking ceiling in the band room, putting soap in our bathrooms, and most importantly, replacing the snacks in our vending machines with food that hasn't been recalled!"

The students cheered and jumped onto their feet. The room was filled with chants of Yugi's name while the students clapped even louder. Ms. Chono scowled.

"Thank you, Mr. Muto," she grumbled. "Well, that concludes our debates. Now, go to lunch so you can eat and cast your votes."

The Yami Bakura scowled and grumbled as he stepped off the stage. As Yugi began to step off, he was approached by his friends.

"That was a great speech, Yug!" Joey cheered. "You'll win the election for sure!"

"Hey!" Marik protested. "I could still have a…eh, no, Yugi's going to win. And I must say, this school would be lucky to have a leader like you."

"Yeah, I can't wait to be your vice president!" said Duke.

"Hey!" Joey protested. "If anyone's gonna be vice president it'll be me!"

"You guys need to get a grip," Tea scolded.

"Thanks, you guys," Yugi said with a smile, "Well, let's get going, then."

With that the gang headed to the cafeteria, ready to face whatever came next.

 _A/N: So, which of these candidates would YOU vote for? Let me know in your comments, along with your thoughts on the story._


	12. Per 5: Election Results & Family Jewels

_Thanks for the subs/favs and reviews. I hope you all enjoy this new chapter!_

…

 _*The Lunch Room*_

The lunch bell rang, and the entire senior body entered the cafeteria. While some kids were getting their trays, others were going into the voting booths, where Bandit Keith was standing like a dog on guard. In addition to this, there were also parents of the seniors hanging out for 'parent/student lunch'. While the rest of the gang was getting their trays, Yugi, Joey, and Duke spotted an aged man standing before a group of kids in a clown costume, holding balloons.

"Dad!?" Duke asked, "What are you doing here?"

The clown, aka Mr. Devlin, stopped handing balloons out to kids and looked at Duke.

"It's parent day isn't it?" he answered. "I thought I'd come down and see how you're doing."

He then looked at Yugi, and his grin deepened.

"Nice to see you again, Yugi," said Mr. Devlin.

"We've met?" Yugi asked in confusion.

"Um, yeah, don't you remember?" asked Duke, to which Yugi stared at him blankly. "Seriously? He got me to challenge you to a game for revenge against your grandpa? He broke the Millennium Puzzle, and you had to team up with the Spirit of the Ring to defeat him? He almost died and you had to rescue him?"

"…No, sorry, I don't seem to remember," Yugi stated apologetically.

"Oh well, the past is in the past," said Mr. Devlin, who handed Yugi a balloon. "Here, have a balloon. They float."

"No!" Duke cried as the Yugi reached for one, "They'll probably explode or something!"

Yugi stopped. Mr. Devlin put a hand on his hip and shook his head.

"You think I'm still hungry for revenge? I'm past that!"

Just then the balloon exploded, leaving behind a bunch of ash and smoke. Yugi and Joey coughed while Duke glared at his dad. Mr. Devlin chuckled nervously.

"I must have used too much helium," Mr. Devlin said, unconvincingly.

Kaiba entered the lunch room just then. He brushed some dust off his jacket, but stopped when he noticed Duke's father.

"Why is Bozo in our lunchroom?" he asked, approaching Yugi and Joey.

"It's Duke's dad," Joey explained. "He has a circus fetish or something. Say, where's your parents?"

Kaiba gritted his teeth and glared down at him.

"They're dead, you stupid mutt! Dead like your dreams!"

With that the CEO turned around and stormed off, leaving Joey standing around looking flustered.

"Geez, touchy," he commented.

With that Joey started to walk towards the serving line, leaving Yugi and Duke to help Mr. Devlin clean up his mess. Joey went to grab a tray, but stopped when he noticed Mai enter the lunchroom.

"Hey Mai!" he called out.

"Hey Joey," she greeted, and then looked past his shoulder, "What's with the clown?"

"That's Duke's dad, he's here for parent day. Say, where's your parents?"

Mai's eyes widened as a memory came back to her. In her memory a young, blonde girl walked through a dark alley with an attractive blonde woman in an elegant dress and a man wearing a suit and hat. Suddenly the two adults fell to the ground, letting out a 'thud' as they hit the concrete. There was no sign of life in their hollow eyes.

Just then a figure stepped out from the shadows. It was a tan skinned man with spiky light blond hair and the Eye of Horus glowing on his forehead. He grinned madly and held up the Millennium Rod.

" _Have you ever danced with the devil in the pale moonlight?"_ he asked.

Tears swelled up in Mai's eyes as the memory finished. She started crying and ran out of the lunchroom. Joey watched in confusion as she ran off, not sure of what had just happened. Mr. Devlin looked at his watch and sighed.

"Well I've gotta go entertain some kids in Derry. See you later, Duke."

Duke waved goodbye to his father. Meanwhile, Tristan approached Duke with a frown.

"What's the problem?" asked Duke.

"They're serving gruel. Can you believe that: gruel, on our last day!" Tristan whined.

"You know," Duke said, leaning in towards him. "When I was dating the old P.E. teacher she used to let me raid the staff room fridge. They keep pizza in there."

"Whoa… _pizza!?_ " Tristan exclaimed. "Let's go for it!"

With that the two rushed out of the lunchroom. By this point everyone had grabbed their 'food' and were sitting with their friends and parents/guardians. They were interrupted when Dartz picked up a microphone and cleared his throat.

"Excuse me, everyone, but I have an announcement to make!" he stated. "First of all, the head lunch lady lost her ring in the gruel. If you find a five thousand dollar ring, please bring it to the main office. Secondly, I have the results for the election!"

Yugi held his breath and Dartz unrolled a long scroll.

"And the winner of the class secretary is…Tea Gardner!"

Everyone clapped as she let out a gasp.

"I won? I can't believe it! I won!" she squealed in excitement.

"I can't believe I losht," Serenity slurred. "Daddy, get me another beer!"

Mr. Wheeler went to stand up, but was immediately pulled back down by his ex-wife. Dartz cleared his throat and read some more.

"The class treasurer is…Seto Kaiba!"

"Well duh," Kaiba remarked, ignoring all of the clapping.

"Huh?" Bonz asked, still unable to hear. "What's going on?"

"And the vice president is…Joey Wheeler!"

"WHA!? OH YEAH!" Joey cheered, jumping onto his feet. "JOEY WHEELER WINS AGAIN!"

"Sit down, mutt!" Kaiba scolded.

Everyone became quiet as Dartz prepared to announce the new president.

"And your new class president is…YUGI MUTO!"

Ms. Chono spit out her drink as the student body clapped and cheered. She then turned to face Bandit Keith with a scowl.

"You were supposed to rig the election!" she hissed.

"I did," he assured with a grin. "I made sure to keep the Mexicans out of the voting booths."

Ms. Chono's eye twitched.

"THERE AREN'T ANY MEXICANS AT THIS SCHOOL!" she screamed.

"I know. It made my job _so_ much easier," Bandit Keith said with a smile.

"YOU ARE A RACIST MORON!" she screamed again.

"No need to thank me," Bandit Keith said, grinning ear to ear.

Ms. Chono turned red and clenched her fists. At the other end of the lunchroom, Yugi stood up and cleared his throat.

"I just want to say, I'm honored to be elected as your president," he announced. "I hope that I won't let any of you down."

 _*The Staff Lounge*_

The bell rang, signaling the end of the lunch period. After a group of teachers left the lounge, Tristan and Duke used this opportunity to move in. Once inside, they realized they were not alone. Still inside with room was Gozaburo, and the two boys watched in confusion as he shoved a digital clock and rods of plutonium into the microwave.

"Um, what are you doing?" asked Tristan.

"I'm enacting plan B—well, plan F, to get my revenge!" the crazed former CEO stated. "Since I can't stop Seto in the present, I will stop him in the past!"

The two boys' jaws dropped as Gozaburo finally got the door closed. The old man grinned madly.

"Now," Gozaburo said, "all I have to do is push the potato setting and-"

Before Duke or Tristan could point out just how desperate and insane the plan was, a blinding green light emitted from the microwave. They shielded their eyes with their arms. Just when they were certain that they were getting radiation poisoning, the light died down.

They lowered their arms and looked around. The staff room looked…different. They caught sight of a calendar out of the corners of their eyes and their jaws dropped at the sight. They'd gone roughly eighteen years into the past.

"It worked!" Gozaburo cheered, then whipped out a nerf gun. "Now, time to take care of Seto's mother!"

"Um, that's not going to do anything," Duke pointed out, in reference to the 'gun'.

Gozaburo ignored the two and ran out of the staff lounge, leaving them completely alone.

"Duke, we've gotta do something!" Tristan exclaimed.

"You're telling me. If I don't get back to class I'll miss the movie party."

"Not that!" Tristan clarified. "If Gozaburo kills Kaiba's mom then Kaiba won't be born…and neither will Mokuba!"

"No!" Duke cried. "I like Mokuba! Alright Tristan, it's up to us to save the future!"

 _*In the Halls*_

Back in the current time era, Yugi and his friends (minus Tristan and Duke) left the lunchroom so they could head back to class. As they walked down the hall they were suddenly approached by a group of men in long, white robs with turbans on their heads. Yugi stared at them and blinked.

"Um, can I help you?" he asked.

"Forgive our intrusion, but we have traveled a long distance," one of the men spoke. "We are the keepers of Pharaoh Seto's tomb."

" _Pharaoh_ Seto?" Yugi asked in shock. "Don't you mean Priest Seto?"

"Priest Seto eventually became Pharaoh," another keeper explained.

"So rich boy was even richer in a past life: go figure," Joey remarked.

"We have come to you because we have an heirloom of Seto's and want to give it to his descendants. After doing a lot of searching on the internet, we eventually discovered that two of his descendants are among you." They then pointed to Kaiba and Mokuba, causing the younger Kaiba brother to gasp.

"Us!?" Mokuba exclaimed in disbelief.

"No!" the head keeper said, moving his finger slightly to the left. "The blond and red head behind you!"

Joey and Serenity exchanged glances and pointed towards themselves in a quizzical fashion.

"Yes," the keeper said. "You two are the heirs of Pharaoh Seto."

Yugi and his friends gasped in disbelief.

"Oh man! I can't believe it!" Joey cried. "I'm-I'm…royalty!"

Kaiba snorted.

"Now I know this whole ancient Egyptian stuff is crap! There is absolutely no way that I could ever produce someone as stupid and worthless as the mutt!"

"Oh yeah? Well at least I'm graduating!" Joey retorted.

"The fact that you're graduating and I'm not just proves how flawed the education system is," said Kaiba.

Joey gritted his teeth and raised a fist.

"You're just jealous cuz I'm your great grandson and you're not!"

"You are _not_ my great grandson, because that priest isn't me!"

"Get bent, rich boy!"

"Don't speak to your elder like that!" scolded the head keeper. "Now, I present to you, the bracelets of Pharaoh Seto!"

The head keeper gave Joey and Serenity each a golden bracelet with blue gems. Serenity smiled at the sight, but Joey frowned.

"Wow…a bracelet…cool," he monotoned.

"Now then," said the head keeper. "We must be on our way. Our flight leaves in a half hour."

The group of men left. Joey continued to frown at his gift, but Serenity placed it on her wrist and began gushing.

"How pretty!" she exclaimed.

"A bracelet?" Joey whined. "Couldn't it have been like, a sword or something?"

"Oh come on, Joey," said Tea. "You have something that belonged your ancestor. I mean, I suppose a bracelet is a bit odd for a guy, but…actually, that would go great with my new outfit..."

Kaiba shook his head and walked off.

"Come on, Mokuba, let's get back to class," he stated.

Mokuba nodded and began walking, but was stopped by Yugi.

"Hey Mokuba, wasn't Noah with you?" Yugi inquired.

The short, raven haired boy's eyes widened in terror. He let out a screech and bolted back towards the lunch room. Yugi let out a sigh.

"Well, let's go back to class," he stated.

 _*Back in the Past*_

Tristan and Duke ran through the halls, looking for any sign of Kaiba's crazy step-father. As they came onto the roof of the building, they had to stop and catch their breaths.

"Geez," Duke said, in-between pants. "Where could he be?"

"There's no telling," Tristan said, then straightened his posture. "We'd be better off just finding Kaiba's mom and getting her somewhere safe."

"Um, yeah, except we have no idea who she is or what she looks like," Duke pointed out.

"I actually do."

"You do!?" Duke exclaimed.

"Yeah, Mokuba showed me a picture of her once."

"Well that's convenient," said Duke.

"Yeah," Tristan agreed, then looked down at the ground. "I didn't know why at the time. It was very old…and torn." He continued as Duke raised an eyebrow. "She was very young, probably like she is now. She seemed sad, and I always wondered what she was thinking at that moment."

"…You need a girlfriend," Duke spoke up.

"Yeah, I do," Tristan admitted. "Well, let's go look for her."

 _*Literature*_

The bell rang, and the students finished settling into their seats. The teacher put a party hat on his head while Serenity looked around the room. She leaned in towards Miho, who was seated next to her.

"Hey, where's Duke?" she asked.

Miho shrugged.

"Wait, how did Serenity get sober so quickly?" Miho inquired.

"Coffee," Serenity answered. "Lot and lots of coffee."

The teacher put on a movie for the students to watch. As it began to play, Miho reached into her backpack and pulled out Tea and Kaiba's doll. She placed the doll in her lap and smiled. Serenity noticed it out of her corner of her eye and stared at it.

"Hey, I thought you already took Parenting," Serenity said.

"Miho did, but Miho found Seto Jr. again, so Miho took him back."

"Miho, that's stealing!" Serenity scolded. "Wait, where did you find him, exactly?"

"Tea had him. She tried to steal him from me, and she tried to steal Mr. Kaiba, too."

Serenity gasped.

"Tea's been looking everywhere for that doll! And Kaiba, well…he mentioned the doll once in passing. You have to return it to them!"

"NO!" Miho cried, clutching the doll tightly against her chest.

"Miho, please!" Serenity pleaded.

She moved forward to pry the doll from Miho's clutches. Before she could reach her, though, Miho stood up and ran out of the room. Serenity fell out of her seat, then stood up and ran after her.

"MIHO!" she yelled.

 _A/N: Ah, crazy Miho is at it again. So, I can't help but wonder how much from the manga is canon in regards to the animated series. I know they had to cut a lot of stuff out to keep it family friendly. Oh well. Feel free to leave a review and let me know what you thought about this chapter._


	13. Per 5: Allied Forces & Pharaoh Seto

_Thanks for the subs and reviews. So I got a weird notification when I tried posting this earlier saying there was an error with the submission. Even though my account was showing the chapter was posted my story wasn't showing up in the archives when I tried looking for it. Super weird. Anyway, hopefully there aren't any problems this time. Now, onto the story._

…

 _*History*_

Arthur Hawkins adjusted his bow-tie while his students took their seats. Among the students were Joey and Kaiba, who seated themselves beside each other due to their seating charts. Kaiba crossed his arms and scowled while Joey took out Pharaoh Seto's bracelet and looked at it. Professor Hawkins placed his arms back down at his sides and cleared his throat.

"Good afternoon, class," he spoke. "Since everyone finished their tests yesterday, today is going to be a free day." Everyone cheered, and then he continued. "We _were_ going to go see the Civil War battlefield, but an earlier incident has sort of, well, gotten our school banned. So, instead we're going to watch a movie."

"Ou, like _Braveheart?_ " asked a random boy.

"Not quite. I didn't bring any movies today, so I had to borrow one. Today we're going to be watching an old PSA."

The entire class groaned. Professor Hawkins put on the movie and turned out the lights. The TV screen lit up the room, and the text _'Hygiene for Women'_ , appeared on the screen. Kaiba stared at the screen with his arms crossed, and Joey started to pester him.

"Pst! Kaiba!" he whispered, though Kaiba ignored him. "Kaiba! Kaaaaiba! Seto-kun!"

"What!?" Kaiba hissed, finally turning to face him.

"Hey, I don't like this bracelet," Joey stated, waving the object in his face. "Take it back."

"Would you get that out of my face!?" Kaiba demanded.

Professor Hawkins put his book down and looked up.

"Is there a problem back there?" the professor inquired.

"I'm trying to give Kaiba his bracelet back, but he won't take it," Joey said, still trying to shove the object in Kaiba's face.

"That is NOT my bracelet!" Kaiba protested, who was leaning back. "Knock it off!"

Kaiba's seat continued to lean back, and the CEO's eyes widened as he lost his balance. He fell backwards, hitting his head against the desk behind him before landing on the floor. Joey and the other students gasped as Kaiba continued to lie on the ground. Professor Hawkins jumped out of his seat and ran towards the unconscious boy.

"Mr. Kaiba?" the professor asked. "Are you alright?"

Kaiba groaned, and slowly opened his eyes.

"Oh, thank heavens!" Professor Hawkins exclaimed.

As he sat back up, Kaiba rubbed the back of his head. He looked around the room, and his eyes shot wide open.

"AH! SAA'IDNEE!" he screamed.

"Er, Kaiba, are you okay?" asked Joey.

"SAA'IDNEE!" he screamed again.

"Oh no! I gave Kaiba brain damage!" Joey cried. "Who's going to make duel disks now? WHO!?"

"Actually, it sounds like he's speaking ancient Egyptian," said Professor Hawkins.

"Ancient Egyptian?" Joey asked, scratching his head.

Kaiba said something else, and Professor Hawkins furrowed his brows.

"How curious," the professor muttered. "He seems to be under the impression that he's the new pharaoh."

"New pharaoh? Wait a minute!" Joey finally realized. "Kaiba thinks he's his past self! Dat must've been some fall. Hey Kai—er, pharaoh: I'm your great grandson!"

'Kaiba' looked at Joey in confusion, so the professor quickly translated for him. That time he seemed to understand, and began staring at Joey in awe.

"Well, as interesting as this all is, I think Mr. Kaiba should see the nurse," said Professor Hawkins. "Joseph, would you care to escort him?"

"Sure thing!" Joey responded as he pulled 'Kaiba' onto his feet. "I'll have him back to normal in no time!"

Joey grabbed 'Kaiba' by the arm and led him out of the classroom.

"Come on, gramps," said Joey, "I'm gonna show you da wonders of da modern world!"

 _*The Other History Class*_

Meanwhile, in Ishizu's class, the Egyptian woman had finished handing out tests and walked back towards the front of the room. While the students looked over their tests, she cleared her throat and began to speak.

"Now class, before we begin-"

Just then, the door slammed open, completely interrupting her. Bandit Keith barged into the room with his fists clenched.

"Alright, where are they!?" he demanded.

"Um, I beg your pardon?" Ishizu asked, blinking.

"The Nazis!" Bandit Keith exclaimed. "I heard this classroom was full of 'em!"

He then walked over towards a random boy up front and grabbed him by the shirt.

"Is it you, you little punk!? Huh!? Start talking!"

The boy screamed as Bandit Keith began to violently shake him. Ishizu pulled the muscular man away and pushed him up against a wall.

"Can I please go through one day without you barging in here and assaulting one of my students!?" she demanded.

Bandit Keith scowled.

"You're working with them, aren't you!?" he spat. "I should've known."

He then pushed her away, causing her to nearly lose her balance.

"This isn't over! I will uncover the truth!" he yelled.

Ishizu let out a sigh as she watched him storm out.

"I don't get paid enough for this," she muttered.

 _*In the Halls*_

Bakura, who had regained control of his body after the Spirit of the Ring barfed up the school's gruel, left the boy's bathroom and wiped the corners of his mouth.

"Honestly, I don't know what my Yami was thinking when he ate that. Although, I suppose I should be grateful that he didn't skin and cook another squirrel…"

The young Brit had started to walk to class when he was suddenly grabbed and yanked into a nearby closer. His eyes widened when he realized that he'd been grabbed by Bandit Keith.

"Bandit Keith?" he asked, calmly. "Why did you-"

Bandit Keith slapped Bakura across the face.

"Calm down!" he ordered. "I dragged you in here because…it's not safe for us anymore."

"Huh? What are you-"

Bandit Keith slapped him across the face again.

"The staff would have you believe that everything is normal, but it's not," he spoke, while Bakura rubbed the side of his face. "According to some of the students, there's Nazis at this school."

"Nazis!?" Bakura gasped.

"Yes, Nazis! And radioactive ones, from what I've heard. As an American and a Brit, you and I are at the top of their hit lists, which means we need to work together!"

"Oh my," Bakura said, in disbelief. "Now that I think about it, my music class got a new teacher recently. I think he's German."

"AHA, of course! He must have let his little friends slip in right after he gained a position here! You and I need to take him out!"

"But, why can't we let the school handle this? Or the police?" Bakura questioned.

"You think it's a coincidence that he came to this country? The Japanese and Germans were allies once. They're probably teaming up again to pick up from where they left off. I hate to say this, but, it looks like you and I are in this alone."

Bakura swallowed a lump in his throat, then puffed out his chest.

"Well," he said. "I suppose in these dark times, we must set aside our differences to drive away a common enemy. But, what are we going to do, exactly?"

Bandit Keith grinned.

 _*Chemistry Honors*_

Class had been in session for several minutes, but the teacher, Professor Banner, was preoccupied with his desk, which had torn open with folders and papers scattered about. Yugi held his and Marik's doll tightly while Professor Banner's cat, Pharoah, jumped onto Mariks' desk and began rubbing up against his face.

"Um, you're cute and all, but can you please stop?" Marik asked the feline.

"It looks like Pharoah likes you," Yugi said with a chuckle.

" _I do,"_ Yami agreed. _"It's taken some time, but I've managed to put Battle City behind-"_

"Oh, sorry, I meant Professor Banner's cat," Yugi corrected.

" _Oh,"_ Yami said with a frown. _"Well…I like him, too."_

"Drat," Professor Banner said, rubbing the top of his head. "I guess I left the movie back at home. Mr. Muto and Mr. Ishtar, would you two please go to the library for me and pick up a movie?"

"Sure thing!" Yugi agreed, "Come on, Marik."

Professor Banner called after the two as Marik shooed the cat away and followed Yugi out the door.

"Something without cleavage, please!"

 _*Art*_

"Okay students, let's—ouch, let's just do something fun today, shall we?" asked Pegasus.

He rubbed the side of his face, which was bruised, while standing before his students. In the back row sat Tea and Mokuba. The young Kaiba had a look of concern on his face which was immediately noticed by Tea.

"Hey, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm just worried about Noah. I had to leave him alone because he has Band this period. I hope he'll be alright," he explained.

Tea bit down on her lip, being unsure of what exactly to say.

"I'm sure he'll be fine," she said. "Besides, Bakura's in that class. I'm sure he'll look out for him."

"Okay class," Pegasus resumed. "I think we should all just paint something that makes us happy. I'm going to paint my darling wife, Cecilia, who's very kind, devoted, and not sneaking around with a certain aerobics instructor behind my back!"

Pegsus' face had turned into a deep red, and he seethed as he clenched his fists shut. His students exchanged nervous glances and picked up their art supplies. After a moment Pegasus calmed down, and grabbed his supplies as well.

The door to the classroom opened just then. Para and Dox stepped in, ignoring the confused stare from Pegasus.

"Tea Gardner, come with us if you can!" said Dox.

"My brother and I have formulated a plan!" added Para.

"A plan?" Tea asked in confusion.

"Yes, to get back your doll," Dox clarified.

Tea let out a sigh. She knew her doll was probably left at the museum and long gone, but she needed to keep her teachers from finding out to avoid failing. So, she played along.

"Okay," she muttered, standing up. "Lead the way."

 _*Band*_

"Alvight schtudents, for your final you vill all perform Beethoven's Symphony Number Three."

Zigfried Von Shroder stood before a small batch of kids. The kids in question were holding various instruments, ranging from triangles, to tubas, and even to acoustic guitars. Noah, who was in the class, held a harmonica, but was still cringing in pain. Bandit Keith and Bakura peeked in from the outside window, wearing camouflage clothing and war paint.

"My American God!" Bandit Keith hissed. "He's forcing them to play German music! It's only a matter of time before he forces them to make swastika macaroni art!"

"Now, schince the shong is roughly an hour long, you vill all have to play it on fasht mode," Zigfried explained. "Ready? BEGIN!"

Incomprehensible noise soon filled the air, with each student playing as fast as their fingers and lungs would allow. Noah occasionally blew into his instrument, only to cry out in pain immediately afterwards. Bandit Keith reached into his back pocket and pulled out a sling shot.

"Alright, now it's time to act!" he declared.

"A sling shot!?" Bakura exclaimed. "That's a weapon! You can't have weapons here; it's against the rules!"

"Did the Nazis play by the rules when they destroyed Krypton!?" Bandit Keith snapped.

"Do…do you listen to yourself when you talk?" asked Bakura.

"There's no time for listening," said Bandit Keith. "It's time for action! This is for you, Superman!"

Bandit Keith placed a rock in the sling, then aimed. Bakura swallowed a lump in his throat as he watched in anticipation. After a moment of concentration, Bandit Keith fired. The rock flew past Zigfried, hit the chalkboard behind him, and then bounced back towards Noah, striking him in the eye. Noah screamed as he covered his left eye with his hand, causing everyone to stop playing and look at him in horror.

Bandit Keith and Bakura exchanged nervous glances.

"Let's get out of here!" Bandit Keith exclaimed.

The two then crawled out of the bushes and took off, not even glancing back.

 _*In the Halls*_

Tea followed Para and Dox, listening to their plan as she tried to ignore all of the vulgar graffiti on the walls.

"Now, my brother and I couldn't scrape up enough money for the ransom, so we came up with something better!" said Dox.

"We gathered up a bunch of fake dollars and placed them inside a letter!" finished Para.

Tea knew their plan wouldn't work, as the doll wasn't even at the school, but she nodded anyway.

"I sure hope this works," she lied.

Just then, Miho rushed past them, heading towards the other end of the school. What stood out, however, was the doll she had clutched tightly in her arms.

"Wait a minute," Tea noted. "That doll looked just like—OH MY GOSH! MIHO HAS MY DOLL!?"

"So, she is the kidnapper!" said Dox.

"We must hurry up and grab her!" stated Para.

Soon, the three were joined up with Serenity, who was panting as gasping as she caught up to their pace. Tea turned her head and looked at her in confusion as they continued to run.

"Serenity, what are you doing out here?" asked Tea.

"I'm trying to catch Miho: she has your doll!"

"Yeah, I realized that, too," said Tea.

The four followed the crazed girl as she ran up the last flight of stairs, making her way to the school's rooftop. Miho stopped in her tracks as she looked at the fence surrounding the rooftop, and her four pursuers stopped and cornered her. Miho looked back at them with a look of distraught.

"Miho, that's far enough! Now please, give Tea back her doll," pleaded Serenity.

"Tea doesn't deserve him!" Miho proclaimed.

"Miho," Tea said. "Isn't our friendship more important than Kaiba of all people?"

"It's over, just surrender the doll now," said Para.

"Give up and throw in the towel," added Dox.

Miho bit down on her lip, then looked at Seto Jr. After a moment, she extended the doll out towards Tea. Tea grabbed it and hugged it tightly.

"Yes! I'm not gonna fail!" Tea rejoiced.

"Tea, Miho is very sorry for her actions," Miho apologized. "Miho was jealous and got carried away. Can you forgive Miho for taking Seto Jr. and getting you arrested?"

"Well, I—wait, arrested!?"

"Um, funny story-" Miho started to explain.

"Uh, let's just get back to class and take things from there," said Tea with a frown.

"Yes, let's get back to planning for our next class," said Para.

"I can't wait to sit on my ass," added Dox.

With that, the five headed back downstairs, leaving the rooftop, and the crazy doll abduction, behind them.

"So wait," Dox suddenly realized. "What about Tristan and Raven's doll?"

"Oh, I think Tristan said he accidentally destroyed it," said Serenity.

"…We're going to fail that liar," stated Dox.

 _A/N: Well, Miho's jealousy storyline has been going on for ten chapters now, so I figured it was time to wrap it up. I think that's actually the longest story-line I've ever done for the_ Hell at Domino High _fics. For those of you who don't know, Pharaoh Seto was saying 'Help Me'. Feel free to leave a review and let me know what you thought about this chapter and the story so far._


	14. Per 5: Tristan&Duke's Adequate Adventure

Thank you so much for your continued support, everyone! I hope you all enjoy this new chapter.

…

 _*In the Library*_

The large room, stacked with towering bookshelves and cluttered with desks, was nearly vacant; except for a handful of kids. Among those kids were Kaiba, who still believed himself to be Pharaoh Seto, and Joey. The two were sitting at a computer, with Pharaoh Seto watching as Joey clicked on several links.

"And this," Joey stated, clicking on a new link. "Is internet porn."

Pharaoh Seto gasped and blushed. At the exact same time Joey had clicked on the link, the school librarian had walked past them. She stopped and gasped in appall as she saw what they were doing.

"Are you two watching porn!?" she exclaimed.

"Relax," Joey said nonchalantly. "We're both eighteen."

"Oh. Carry on, then."

With that she walked off, leaving the two by themselves. The door to the library opened and Marik and Yugi entered, with Banner's cat, Pharaoh, following Marik and rubbing up against his leg.

"Excuse me, miss," Yugi said, approaching the librarian. "Professor Banner sent us to pick up a movie."

"Okay," she said, looking at the shelf behind her. "We've got a tutorial video for Windows 95 with the cast of _FRIENDS_ , a dating ad video by Ishizu Ishtar, and…apparently a video created by Bandit Keith on ' _Freedom Fries: America's Next Best Thing'_."

"Wait, my sister made a dating ad video!?" Marik exclaimed.

He reached over the counter and grabbed the video, completely ignoring the librarian's scolding. Marik then placed it into the TV on the counter and his sister's image appeared on the screen with a big smile on her face.

" _Hello,"_ Ishizu spoke. _"My name is Ishizu Ishtar. I'm a twenty year old Egyptian woman who loves history. I also have a necklace that lets me see into the future, and I hope to see you in mine."_ Ishizu's confident smile faded, and she looked away from the camera. _"I've looked into my future recently, and,_ _if things don't change soon I'm going to die alone and get eaten by my pet cat…but my necklace has been wrong before!"_

With that, Ishizu broke down and started to cry. Marik and Yugi gasped in appall.

"This is just terrible!" Yugi exclaimed.

"I know," the librarian spoke. "And she wonders why she hasn't gotten any responses yet."

"No, I mean…," Yugi gave up and sighed.

Pharaoh Seto, who was blushing madly from the 'wonders of the modern world', overheard the commotion and turned his head. His eyes widened as his eyes fell upon the Millennium Rod in Marik's back pocket, and he immediately bolted out of his seat.

Joey raised a brow and looked over in confusion.

"Hey wait, this is da best part!" he called.

Marik and Yugi heard someone run towards then and turned their heads. Before they had a chance to react, Pharaoh Seto had jumped on top of Marik and began punching him while screaming in ancient Egyptian.

"OW!" Marik screamed. "HELP! FOR THE LOVE OF RA, SOMEONE HELP!"

The librarian screamed and ran off, leaving Marik at the mercy of the confused former priest. Pharaoh, Banner's cat, hissed and jumped onto Pharaoh Seto's face. The former priest screamed and ran in circles as the cat clawed and swatted at his face. While this was going on, Yugi was helping Marik onto his feet and Joey was trying in vain to match his great grandfather's speed.

"Gramps, let me help!" Joey screamed. "GRAMPS!"

 _*In the Past*_

Tristan and Duke wandered through the halls of the school, desperately searching for any sign of Gozaburo or Kaiba and Mokuba's mother. They peeked into the various classrooms, with Tristan on one side of the hall and Duke on the other.

"See either of them yet?" asked Tristan.

"No. This is hopeless. Hey, we should check out the girls' locker room."

"Oh yeah, Kaiba and Mokuba's mom might be there!" said Tristan.

"Say what now?" Duke asked in confusion.

Just then, they spotted Gozaburo running across the hall. The crazed former CEO laughed maniacally as he carried a Nerf gun in his hands, and then entered one of the rooms.

"He just went into Remedial English room!" yelled Tristan. "Hurry!"

The two boys followed him, hoping they could stop him in time.

 _*The Nurse's Office*_

Noah, who had suffered yet another injury that day, found himself back under Dr. Richard Goat's care, courtesy of a sling-shot and Bandit Keith's bad aim. Zigfried Von Shroder, the new band teacher, had wheeled Noah down and stood off to the side as Dr. Goat examined the poor boy.

"Vell, vut do you think?" asked Zigfried.

"I don't think your insurance will cover this," said Dr. Goat.

"Zis is a school! Ve don't get charged anyzing!"

"…Oh," Dr. Goat said with a frown. "Well, I think he'll be fine so long as it's allowed to heal. I'll give him…an eye patch."

The doctor placed an eye patch over Noah's right eye. The young boy started to rub it and the doctor frowned.

"Hm, he shouldn't be rubbing it, either."

Dr. Goat then pulled out a neck cone and placed it on Noah. The young boy groaned and looked down at the floor.

"Well, medical science has done all it can do," said Dr. Goat. "It's best to let nature take care of the rest."

With that Zigfried grabbed Noah's wheelchair and led him out of the office. In a nearby hall, Bandit Keith and Bakura watched the scene from the shadows. Bandit Keith chuckled as Bakura watched in anticipation.

"He thinks he's so clever, but I'm one step ahead! I've set a trap for him, using bait he can't resist."

"And what would that be?" Bakura asked, blinking.

"Beer. No self-respecting German can resist a nice, cold beer: it's their one redeeming quality!"

"Actually, Germans are also good at-"

"ONE. REDEEMING. QUALITY!" Bandit Keith screamed at him.

The two silenced themselves and watched Zigfried wheel Noah through the hall. The German man saw a bottle of beer under a large crate, which was held up by a stick. He stopped and stared at it, pursing his lips together.

"Hm, ze rat problem must be getting vorse."

He then walked off, leaving the beer untouched. Bandit Keith's mouth dropped while Bakura tilted his head. Just then, Dartz walked in from around the corner. He stopped in his tracks and stared at the sight before him.

"And here I thought Keith had drank them all!" Dartz remarked. "Well, my nerves could use some unwinding…"

Bandit Keith and Bakura cringed as Dartz bent down. Bakura jumped up to try and stop him, but the trap had been triggered; leaving Dartz imprisoned inside the large crate.

"AH! HELP!" he yelled from inside. "I CAN'T SEE!"

Bakura moved forward, but was yanked back by Bandit Keith.

"Let's split!" the crazy American yelled.

The two took off, leaving the poor dean to fend for himself.

 _*Back in the Library*_

Through group effort, the three boys had managed to get Banner's cat Pharaoh off from Pharaoh Seto's face. With the help Marik, they communicated with the confused man and explained the misunderstanding.

"So you see, Marik didn't steal da Rod," Joey said to his great grandfather. "He just took it without his dad's permission."

Marik then translated, and Pharaoh Seto calmed down.

"So wait," Yugi spoke up. "Kaiba really thinks he's his past self?"

Joey nodded.

"Oh wow. Hey, I just realized something: he was alive during the same time Yami was. I know it's a long shot, since they were rivals, but, maybe he can talk to Yami and help him figure out his past," Yugi suggested.

"Well, what do ya say, gramps?" Joey asked Pharaoh Seto.

Marik translated, and Kaiba's past incarnation nodded.

"Well, here goes nothing," said Yugi, clutching onto his Millennium Puzzle. "Good luck, Yami."

The puzzle lit up and in a flash Yami stood in Yugi's place. He stared in awe at his rival's past incarnation, then spoke.

"Seto, I know from history that you and I didn't exactly get along, but, a lot of time had passed since then. I have spent many years searching for the truth about my identity, so, I humbly ask, that you please tell me who I am."

Marik translated, and Pharoah Seto frowned. He let out a sigh, and hesitated. After about a short while, he finally answered.

"Atem," he said softly.

"What does that mean?" Joey asked Marik.

Marik scratched his head.

"I'm not sure. He's either talking about the ancient Egyptian god of creation, or the German band _Tangerine Dream_ 's fourth album."

Yami frowned, and looked back at his old rival.

"Seto, please, you are my last hope at discovering my identity. I'm willing to put everything in the past if you would just do me this one favor."

"Atem," he repeated, a little louder.

"Come on gramps, quit screwing around and tell him his name!" Joey demanded.

"ATEM!" Pharoah Seto yelled, clearly getting frustrated. "ATEM! ATEM! ATEM!"

"…wow, he is really not cooperating," Marik grumbled.

Just then, the boys heard something fall. They stopped talking and looked towards one of the rooms in the back, which was closed off.

"What was dat?" asked Joey.

"It sounds like it came from in there," Marik noted.

"Well, it's just the four of us in here," Yami pointed out. "Let's check it out."

The four walked over and attempted to open the door, only to find that it was locked. As Marik continued yanking on the knob, Pharaoh Seto grabbed the Millennium Rod from Marik's back pocket and pushed him aside. He removed the end piece to the Rod, revealing a thin dagger. Yami and Joey gasped while Marik became wide-eyed. While Pharaoh Seto was using it to pick the lock, Yami and Joey turned their attention to Marik.

"So…uh…how long has dat blade been there?" asked Joey.

"I don't know, but I really hope that my Yami didn't use it on anybody."

The lock let out a 'click' and Pharaoh Seto put his item away. He opened the door, and the four gasped at what was inside.

 _*Art*_

With her doll back in her possession, and her friendship with Miho restored, Tea triumphantly walked back into her classroom. She made her way back to her seat and cradled her doll. Mokuba stopped painting and looked at her and the doll in shock.

"You found Seto Jr.!?" he exclaimed.

"Um, that's not what I'm calling him, but, yes," said Tea.

"Oh man, Seto's going to be so happy…about not failing."

Pegasus stopped painting and walked over towards Tea with a gleam in his eye.

"Oh, this must be the little tyke I've been hearing about!" he raved. "Who would've thought that you and Kaiba-boy would become parents?"

"Heh heh, yeah," Tea chuckled, very unenthusiastically.

"You know, Cecilia and I always talked about having children. We talked about a lot of things before…"

Tea bit on her lip, and asked something that she'd long wondered.

"Pegasus, what exactly did happen to your wife?"

"Didn't you say she died from food poisoning at Burgerpalooza?" Mokuba chimed in.

"No, that was an exaggeration about their terrible service…no offense, Ms. Gardner."

"None taken," Tea grumbled.

"No, my Cecilia was taken from me by a mad man almost twenty years ago, right by this very school. It was the worse day of my life until I got hired on as a teacher—now it's a close second."

"How awful," Tea remarked.

"Yes, but, with budget cuts and a bad economy, what can you do?" Pegasus asked.

"No, I meant about…okay," Tea conceded.

 _*Back in the Past*_

Tristan and Duke barged into the Remedial English room, hoping to catch Gozaburo before he could complete his mission. They found him glancing around the room, which was empty.

"Curses! Stupid planning period!" Gozaburo snapped.

"Gozaburo, stop right there!" Tristan ordered.

Gozaburo gritted his teeth and aimed his Nerf gun right at Tristan. He quickly pulled the trigger, which sent the orange foam dart right into Tristan's chest. He let out a yelp and fell back.

"AH! I'M HIT!" he yelled.

Gozaburo laughed and brushed past them, running back into the hallway. Duke stared down at Tristan and put his hands on his hips. Tristan groaned and clutched onto his chest.

"You know that's not a real bullet, right?" asked Duke.

"Can't…answer…I-I think I see the light!"

"Those are the fluorescent lights in the ceiling," Duke pointed out.

"…grandma?" Tristan asked, staring at the ceiling.

Duke groaned and slapped his hand against his face.

 _*Back in the Library*_

The four teenagers' mouths hung open as they found what was locked away in the back room of the library. It was none other than their vice principal, Shadi, who was tied up with a cloth around his mouth. They immediately rushed to his aid, with Pharoah Seto and Joey untying him while Yami and Marik removed the cloth around his face.

"Thank the gods you boys found me," Shadi remarked. "I thought I would be trapped in this room for all eternity!"

"Who did this to you?" asked Yami.

"It was Ms. Chono," Shadi answered. "She kidnapped Mrs. Yudai and I and had us hidden away."

Yami, Joey, and Marik gasped.

"So that's why Yudai went away so suddenly!" Yami realized.

"Wait a minute, how did she manage to bound and gag a GHOST?" Joey pondered.

"She is a very crafty woman," Shadi answered.

"…You have no idea, do you?" asked Marik.

"…no, I don't," Shadi admitted.

"Do you know where Yudai is being kept hidden?" pressed Yami.

"I don't know that, either. All I know is that Yudai must be found in order to restore balance to this school."

"Um, actually, I think the school might be doing better under Ms. Chono," said Marik.

"Yeah, there hasn't been a single riot all day," Joey added.

Shadi scowled and shook his head.

"Look, I need your help to find her. This is a big school and I can't possibly explore it all by myself before the end of the day."

"Well, when you put it that way I suppose we must," Yami caved.

"Alright. I'll check out the first floor. You boys should group up, in case this gets dangerous," Shadi advised.

"Very well. Marik and I will take the second floor. Joey and Pharaoh Seto can take the third."

Shadi narrowed his eyes.

"Pharaoh Seto?" he inquired.

"It's a long story." Joey explained, "Kaiba thinks he's his past self."

Shadi winced and looked very concerned.

"…and has he dispelled any information to you boys?"

"Nah. We asked him to tell us Yami's name, but he won't cooperate," Joey answered. "He's very stubborn."

Pharaoh Seto huffed at this. Shadi, however, perked up and cleared his throat.

"Well then. Let's get this search on the way," the spirit stated.

With that Shadi disappeared, leaving the four alone again.

"Well, let's get started," said Yami.

"Alright," Joey agreed. "Say, is it just me or are we missing way too much school?"

"No more than usual," Marik pointed out.

 _A/N: Wow, I can't believe I updated so quickly. So, yeah, I know Atem's name is supposed to be kept secret to keep Zorc at bay, but I have a feeling if he begged Seto for information he would probably cave. Feel free to let me know what you think about this chapter and the story so far._


	15. Per 6: It's Time to Step it Up!

Thanks for your reviews and subs/favs! I hope you all enjoy this new chapter!

…

 _*In the Past*_

Duke and Tristan continued to wander the halls, looking for any sign of Gozaburo. Just then the bell rang, and students left their classrooms and flooded into the hallways. The boys used this opportunity to look for any sign of Kaiba and Mokuba's mother. Suddenly, Tristan's eyes widened, and he pointed.

"There she is!" he declared.

Duke looked to where he was pointing and gasped. The girl Tristan was pointing to was like a female version of Kaiba—if Kaiba were shorter, had big breasts and hips, and dressed urban.

"That is NOT the woman I would expect to have Kaiba and Mokuba," said Duke.

Without saying a word, Tristan rushed over towards her, and Duke followed behind him.

"Mai Valentine, you need to come with us!" said Tristan.

"HER NAME IS MAI VALNETINE!?" Duke exclaimed, his eyes bulging out of his sockets.

Kaiba and Mokuba's mother ignored his outburst and put a hand on her hip.

"Why the hell would I go with you?" she asked, smacking gum.

"It's a long story, but there's a guy here trying to kill you!" Tristan explained.

"Aw damn, he's from Ricky's gang, ain't he?" asked Mai.

"Er, yeah, let's go with that. Anyway, we need to get you somewhere safe!" Tristan stated.

"Well, this'll get me out of class, so, sure, whatevs."

Just then, Gozaburo entered the hall. His eyes widened and a sick grin spread across his face.

"AHA! I'VE FOUND YOU!" he yelled.

"RUN!" screamed Duke.

The two grabbed Mai by her arms and took off, heading for the closest safe space available.

 _*In the Halls*_

Meanwhile, back in the present time, Shadi, Marik, Yami, Joey, and Pharoah Seto were roaming the school, looking for any sign of Principal Yudai. The bell rang, and students began moving to their next classes. Yami and Marik groaned.

"Well, looks like we're going to be late for sixth period, too," Marik complained.

"Well, it's for a good cause," Yami pointed out.

"Yeah, maybe Yudai can have our absences excused once we save her," Marik stated. "I wonder where Chono hid her, anyway."

The two boys turned a corner, where a girl was growling and kicking the soda machine. The boys raised their eyebrows and approached her.

"Is something wrong?" asked Yami.

"Yeah, I'm trying to get a Pepsi but this stupid machine keeps giving me slips that says 'help'! Gah! This school sucks!"

With that the girl kicked the machine again and stormed off. Yami and Marik exchanged glances.

"You don't think…," Yami trailed off.

Marik grabbed onto the machine and began to shake it.

"Hold on, Yudai! We're going to save you!" he exclaimed.

Muffled screams could be heard as Marik shook harder. Other students passing by turned their heads and stared.

"That idiot didn't even put any money in," one kid commented.

 _*P.E.*_

Sixth period had officially started, so the P.E. class saw it's wave of next students. Entering the room were Tea and Miho, with Tea holding her doll close to her body. When she saw who the new teacher was she groaned. Johnny Stepps, in turn, spotted her and stared.

"Tea? Is that really you?" he asked.

"Yes," she grumbled.

"Tea knows the new guy?" Miho asked, tilting her head.

"Yeah, she beat Johnny Stepps and then turned him down for a date," Johnny Stepps explained.

Tea noticed all of the appalled stares and elaborated.

"In Dance-Dance Revolution! Not, um, actually beating him…"

Everyone stopped glaring at her, but did eye her skeptically. Johnny Stepps cleared his throat and spoke again.

"Well, lucky for you, Johnny Stepps got some new equipment for today!"

"Please don't tell me it's a dance machine," Tea grumbled.

"It's a dance machine!" Johnny Stepps declared.

"Of course," Tea remarked.

"And you and I are gonna have another dance-off to see who is truly the best!"

Miho gasped.

"Wow, this is just like those _Step Up_ movies; except people will be watching!" Miho then looked around the room, and sighed at the lack of response. "Why does nobody laugh at Miho's jokes?"

Ignoring Miho, Tea put a hand on her hip and stared Johnny Stepps in the eye.

"Well, as long as you don't try tripping me again, then sure, I'll accept your challenge." She then looked down at her doll. "Hey Miho, do you mind watching—what am I saying? Hey Bonz, do you mind watching Theodore?"

"THEODORE!?" Miho exclaimed in anger.

"Uh, sure," the pale boy said awkwardly.

Tea handed him the doll and followed Johnny Stepps onto the dance floor. Music stared to play, and the two began moving to the beat. The students cheered as they watched in anticipation.

"Go, Tea!" Miho cheered.

"Do a Barrell Roll!" yelled a male student, who immediately got slapped.

 _*Back in the Past*_

Tristan, Duke, and Kaiba and Mokuba's future mother, Mai, ran as they were chased by Gozaburo. The former CEO laughed as he shot foam darts at them. Duke cringed as one hit him on the back of the neck.

"Geez, that one's sticking!" he griped, then pulled it off.

"There's nowhere you can run, nowhere you can hide!" Gozaburo taunted. "I'll hunt you down like the animals you are!"

"Are the teachers seriously not going to interfere!?" Duke whined.

"I guess this school's always sucked," Tristan noted. "Wait, I got an idea! Duke, you take Mai somewhere safe—I'll take care of Gozaburo!"

"Are you sure?" Duke asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Trust me, I can handle him."

"Alright, then. Come on, Mai."

Tristan stopped running and turned to face Gozaburo. Gozaburo in turn stopped and stared at him, then grinned.

"You just made a big mistake!" Gozaburo cackled. "Prepare to meet your doom!"

He pointed the Nerf gun and him and pulled the trigger, but nothing happened.

"Curses! I'm empty!" the former CEO cried. He then pulled out a real gun. "Time to meet your maker!"

"Why wouldn't you start off with that!?" Tristan pondered.

Just then, Gozaburo fell face-first on the floor. Standing behind him was a student who resembled Joey, only more clean-cut with shorter hair, and also had a sash reading 'hall monitor'. The Joey look-alike had a rioting bat in his hand.

"That'll show him to brandish a weapon on school grounds," he spoke.

"Mr. Wheeler?" Tristan asked, squinting his eyes.

He chuckled.

"Please, Mr. Wheeler is my father. Call me Jonathan."

Tristan gasped. He couldn't believe the student before him would grow up to become the father of Joey and Serenity. He wondered how such a promising kid could have turned into a loser…and then he remembered beer's involvement in Mr. Wheeler's life.

"Well, thanks for saving me."

"It's all in a day's work. Now, get to class."

Tristan immediately took off, leaving Mr. Wheeler to deal with the unconscious Gozaburo.

 _*Home Ec*_

Serenity looked around the room as she got herself settled. She noticed that her classmate, Kaiba, was nowhere to be seen. As she wondered where he could be, Mrs. Gina stood up front and began giving instructions.

"Alright class, today is the last day of school, which means it's also the last chance to bring up your grades. Your final project is to show your mastery over baking, but not just any cake. For your final, you will make Erotic cakes."

All of the students, including Serenity, froze and blushed madly. Mrs. Gina ignored their reactions and continued.

"You have until the end of the period to bake and decorate your cakes. You may team up in order to accomplish this. Now, begin!"

Serenity looked around the room in shock, surprised by how fast everyone was pairing up. At every corner she turned, somebody already had a partner. By the time the madness ended, Serenity realized that she was by herself.

"Well," she muttered. "I guess I need to move quickly."

She approached the pantry and began retrieving her ingredients, hoping that she could pull off the task at hand.

 _*In the Staff Lounge*_

Zigfried Von Shroeder had no class for the sixth block due to his planning period, so he decided to go to the lounge for a break. As he made himself a cup of coffee, Bandit Keith and Bakura peered at him through the door of the lounge's bathroom.

"Alright, there's no way we can fail now," Bandit Keith hissed, getting out his sling-shot. "It's time to claim victory for America!"

"But we're in Japan," Bakura pointed out.

Just then the door to the staff lounge opened. In stepped Joey and Pharaoh Seto, and Zigfried narrowed his eyes.

"Vut are you two doing out of clash?"

"We're looking for Mrs. Yudai. Have you seen her, by any chance?" asked Joey.

"No, I have not."

"Hold your fire!" Bakura whispered to Bandit Keith. "Joey and Kaiba just walked in!"

"Bakura, listen, you're new to this whole war thing, so I'll go ahead and let you in on a secret: war sometimes has civilian casualties, but that's the price you pay to take out the enemy!"

"B-But it's not even necessary! We could just wait for them to leave the room before-"

Bandit Keith ignored him and fired. The coffee mug in Zigfried's hand shattered, causing he, Joey, and Pharoah Seto to gasp.

"Vut in ze world?"

Bandit Keith fired again, this time hitting Pharoah Seto between the eyes. He let out a scream and fell backwards onto the floor.

"GRAMPS!?" Joey exclaimed, kneeling down beside him. "ARE YOU OKAY!?"

"STOP!" Bakura pleaded. "JUST STOP!"

Bandit Keith busted out of the bathroom door and stared Zigfried down.

"Time to pay, Nazi scum!"

"NAZI!? I AM NO SUCH THING!" Zigfried denied.

"Don't lie! I heard there were Nazis at this school, and you're the only German, so that means it has to be you!"

"Zat is profiling! Mosht Germans are not Nazis, and some are American!"

Bandit Keith gasped and dropped his sling-shot.

"No," he said, shaking his head. "That's not true…THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!"

"Search your feelings—you'll know it to be true."

"NO!" Bandit Keith screamed, clutching onto his head. "NO!"

"…Is anybody going to help Kaiba?" Bakura wondered out loud.

Just then, Kaiba's eyes fluttered open. Joey narrowed his eyes as he hovered above him.

"Are you okay, Gramps?" he asked.

Kaiba scowled at him.

"Wheeler, did you kiss me again!?"

Joey cringed and pulled onto his hair.

"NO!" he cried. "GRAMPS! COME BACK, GRAMPS! COME BACK!"

Joey began balling, and soon Bandit Keith started to do the same. Zigfried did a double-take between the two of them.

"I have no idea vut is going on," he stated.

"…Me either," said Kaiba.

 _*Back in the Past*_

With Gozaburo no longer on his trail, Tristan's new concern was finding where Duke and Mai had hidden. He walked along the halls, peeking behind every door he could find. Still not being able to find them, he left the building and walked through the parking lot.

"Duke? Mai?" he called.

"Over here!"

Tristan turned his head and saw the two sitting inside a Mustang.

"Are you alright?" asked Duke.

"Yeah, Mr. Wheeler knocked Gozaburo out cold," Tristan answered.

"Mr. Wheeler?" Mai asked in confusion.

"Jonathan," Tristan corrected.

"Boy, that Jonathan is a real square," Mai remarked. "But I still did it with him."

Tristan cringed. Suddenly, he noticed a shadow looming over them. He looked up and saw Gozaburo standing on the roof of the school, which apparently had yet to be fenced in.

"You may have taken my guns, but you can't take away my real weapon—my amazing pitch!"

He held up a baseball and drew his arm back. He then hurled the ball down, but it overshot Tristan and hit something beyond the bushes. Tristan heard a woman scream, and then the scream of a man.

"CECILIA!" the man yelled.

Just then, police helicopters appeared above the school, and several cop cars pulled into the parking lot.

"STOP!" someone yelled from the chopper, "YOU ARE UNDER ARREST!"

"YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!" Gozaburo screamed.

He then jumped off the roof, and landed on top of a cop car. The former CEO let out a groan. The other cops cuffed him and led him towards a car that wasn't damaged. Just then, a limo pulled into the lot, and Gozaburo's eyes widened.

"Wait! I know that limo!" he yelled.

A younger version of Gozaburo stepped out of the limo. The future Gozaburo kicked a cop in the groin and used the opportunity to approach his younger self.

"Please, you have to help me!" he pleaded. "I'm you from the future!"

The young Gozaburo scrunched up his nose in disgust.

"Get out of my sight you mad man!" he spat.

The other cops grabbed Gozaburo and began dragging him away.

"NO!" he cried. "PLEASE! BEWARE OF SETO! BEWARE!"

The cops finally managed to cram Gozaburo into the back of a cruiser and slammed the door shut. The sirens came on the car sped out of the lot.

"Hmph. Now I need to see about that donation," the young Gozaburo spoke, heading towards the building.

Tristan, Duke, and Mai gaped at the scene—the boys more so, since they knew all the details of the situation. Duke and Mai finally got out of the Mustang, and stared up at Tristan.

"Well, I'm glad that's finally over," Tristan remarked.

"Yeah, talk about a crazy day. I guess it's time for us to go home."

Mai cringed.

"You're leaving?" she asked.

"Yeah, um, we're exchange students," Duke lied. "And, um, our visas just expired."

"Oh, I see. Well, goodbye Duke. I will always treasure that moment we shared in the back seat."

Tristan narrowed his eyes at Duke as the raven haired boy waved goodbye to her. The two went into the building and found the staff lounge.

"So, any idea how to get back?" asked Duke.

"Well, we could try pressing the reheat button on the microwave," Tristan suggested.

He did as he suggested, and a green light filled the room. After the light died down, they looked around and gasped in relief. They were finally back in their right time.

"Finally, now we can get back to class," said Duke.

"Um, Duke," Tristan spoke up. "What did Kaiba's mom mean, about the back seat?"

Duke bit his lip and looked away.

"Um, well…" he stalled.

Everything finally clicked for Tristan, and he widened his eyes in horror.

"Oh God—you didn't!" he spat.

"Well excuse me for showing a lady a good time!"

Tristan smacked his hand against his forehead.

"You idiot!" he yelled. "Kaiba might not exist now!"

Just then, the door to the staff lounge opened. Tristan and Duke were about to take off for the closet when they saw that it was Kaiba. Sighs of relief escaped their lips as the teenaged CEO grabbed his phone off the floor. He then looked up at the two and raised a brow.

"What are you dweebs doing in here?" he questioned.

"Um, what are _you_ doing here?" Duke countered.

"Getting my phone. I dropped it when Bandit Keith attacked me."

"Uh…when Bandit Keith WHAT?" asked Duke.

"Uh, let's just leave," said Tristan.

With that, he and Duke ran out of the lounge and into the hallway. They stopped for a moment and glanced at each other.

"See? Everything worked out just fine!" said Duke. "Kaiba still exists, which proves that my actions had no bearing on the timeline!"

"Yeah, you're right," Tristan commented, "Unless…"

"Unless what?" asked Duke.

"Unless Kaiba exists _because_ of your actions," Tristan suggested.

Duke's eyes widened.

"No!" he yelled, as he held onto his head. "NO! It-it can't be!"

Duke immediately ran back towards the staff lounge, but was stopped by Tristan pulling him back.

"What are you doing!?" Tristan demanded.

"I need to go back in time and stop myself from-"

"Duke, relax! I was just speculating! Besides, you'll need plutonium."

The panic from his eyes faded. He then started to grin and laugh.

"Yeah, you're right. I need to just go to class and forget all of this."

"That's the spirit!" cheered Tristan.

"Besides," Duke added as they began walking. "Kaiba and I have nothing in common."

 _A/N: And so at least three story-lines come to a close. I didn't originally plan on Tea interacting with Johnny Stepps, but then I realized it would make for an interesting plot if they did. By the way, the name of Kaiba and Mokuba's mom is a reference to an earlier joke in the story. Let me know what you thought about this chapter.  
_


	16. Per 6: Baking Nightmares & A New Mystery

_Thanks for the subs/favs/reviews. I can't believe how long it's been since I updated. I also can't believe this story's two years old now. Time goes by so fast. Well, I hope you all enjoy this new chapter!_

…

 _*Home Ec*_

As fast as she could, Serenity whipped up the ingredients for a cake. Everyone had been paired off but her, which meant she had to do double the work. To make matters more stressful, Mrs. Gina had assigned them to make Erotic cakes for their finals. Just when she thought she was going to go mad from the workload, the door to the classroom opened and Kaiba stepped inside.

"Mr. Kaiba, you're late!" Mrs. Gina scolded. "But, no matter: it looks like you'll be partnered with Ms. Wheeler for the final."

Kaiba grumbled something, but Serenity couldn't make out what it was. He then grabbed an apron and joined her at their work station, where Serenity was pouring batter into a greased pan.

"Well it looks like you're basically done. What are we supposed to be baking, anyway?"

Serenity blushed and bit down on her lip, avoiding eye contact with the handsome CEO.

"Uh, Mrs. Gina said we're supposed to, um, make…Erotic cakes."

Kaiba's eyes bulged out of their sockets.

"That's disgusting! I have half a mind to report her!"

Serenity didn't blame him, but honestly, they were pressed for time and she didn't want to fail, so she just went along with the assignment. Kaiba however, continued to fume.

"Well whatever you're designing, keep me out of it."

"Um, about that…I'm not really sure what to design. I've never, um, seen a guy before."

"Just do breasts, then. You've seen those before."

"Well, I—wait, why do I have to do the design? I did all the baking!"

Kaiba's eyes widened again, and he blushed.

"Um, well, the thing is…I…haven't exactly…seen a woman."

"…We're going to fail, aren't we?"

"…Yes."

Serenity groaned. Her day just kept getting worse.

 _*In the Halls*_

Using the blade hidden in his Millennium Rod, Marik managed to open up the vending machine where he and Yugi believed Mrs. Yudai to be. Once the punctures were big enough, he and Yugi grabbed the loose metal and yanked it until it peeled away from the machine. With the machine no longer being covered up, they were able to see that Mrs. Yudai was sitting inside with a rope around her arms.

"Thank goodness you two found me! I've been trapped in here since yesterday!"

"It's alright, you're safe now," said Yugi. "We freed Shadi from the library earlier. Now, all that's left is to get Ms. Chono out of this school!"

"And get to sixth period before we miss our finals," Marik added. "Hey, not to milk the situation, but, since we saved you…"

Yugi normally would be opposed to asking for favors, but considering how much school he'd missed, he didn't try to intervene.

"Consider your absences excused. Now, let's bring Ms. Chono to justice!"

 _*Back in Home Ec*_

After much deliberation, and sneaking peaks at the other kid's designs, Serenity and Kaiba had settled on just doing a simple pair of handcuffs for their cake.

"Well, it kind of counts," said Serenity. "And I won't throw up from looking at it."

"So…handcuffs?"

"Well, I heard some people are into that," Serenity said with a blush. "Not me, though."

Kaiba chuckled nervously.

"Yeah, I don't think I could get into that, either. Nope."

Being around Kaiba was overwhelming sometimes, and the fact that the topic of sex was being brought up made it even more overwhelming for Serenity.

"Well, I'm going into the stock room for more sugar!"

She quickly scurried off, before Kaiba had a chance to respond.

"Uh, ok," he muttered. "Wait, we need food coloring!"

With that he ran into the stock room, bumping into Serenity, who was holding a bag of powdered sugar. The bag fell out of her hand and she rubbed her side. The two of them looked at each other and then at the bag. In unison they bent down to pick it up, and their fingers brushed against each other in the process.

Serenity immediately felt a spark at Kaiba's touch, and gazed into his eyes. At that moment she lost all control, and leaned in towards him.

 _*Geography*_

Although class had been in session for a while, Joey hadn't seen Duke or Bakura. The situation with Bakura was understandable, though, as he and Bandit Keith had been taken to the main office to be chewed out by Ms. Chono. Joey wished one of them would hurry up and get to class so he could copy their answers for the final.

Halfway through the class, the door opened, and in stepped Duke and Bakura. The teacher didn't even look up to acknowledge them as the two boys took their seats.

"Boy, I'm glad you guys finally got here," Joey whispered to them. "Now, can you one of you tell me what the capital of New York is?"

Just then, an eight-bit version of the British national anthem started to play. Bakura reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone.

"Yes?" Bakura asked as he picked up the phone. His smile quickly turned into a frown as he switched to the other ear, "Hello sister…yes, I'll get it on the way home…love you, too. Bye."

With that he hung up the phone, and went back to taking the test. Joey and Duke raised their brows at him, and Duke leaned in towards the blond.

"I thought his sister passed away."

"She did. Did his dad remarry or something?"

"Not that I know of. Joey, I think we need to look into this."

"Yeah, you're right…now, the capital of New York is…London!"

Joey quickly wrote down his (wrong) answer, and Duke facepalmed.

 _*P.E.*_

Several minutes had passed since Tea and Johnny Stepps began their rematch at DDR, but the two were still going toe-to-toe. The students watched in awe as the two continued to dance, not missing a single step or beat. Tristan entered the gym, but everybody was too distracted to notice him. He narrowed his eyes as he saw the two dancing, and approached Miho.

"Hey, what's going on?"

"Tea and Johnny Stepps are competing to see who the best dancer is."

"Oh…weren't we supposed to have a test today?"

The gym doors opened again. Tristan, being the only one not completely engrossed in the dance-off, turned around and couldn't believe his eyes. His older sister had stepped into the gym, with her young son, Johji, at her side.

"Janice?" he asked, as she stepped towards him. "What are you doing here?"

"Hey, I'm sorry to bother you, but, can you watch Johji for me?"

Tristan looked at his nephew and cringed. The last time he'd watched his nephew, the boy caused absolute chaos—not to mention he was a huge fan of Kaiba and was obsessed with Tea.

"Um, I'm a little busy with school."

"Woot! Go Johnny!" a random guy cheered.

Tristan's sister sighed.

"Please? It'll only be for a few minutes! I need to get my car out of the impound lot before three or they're going to auction it off!"

Tristan cringed again. As much as he didn't want to watch his nephew, he didn't want his sister to lose her car—especially because it was a red Ferrari.

"Alright, but, just this once."

"Thank you! You're a life saver! I won't forget this!"

With that his sister turned around and rushed out the door. Tristan shook his head and started to look down.

"Alright, Johji, I—ACK!" Tristan's body froze up, as his nephew was no longer in sight. "WHERE'D YOU GO!?"

Tristan desperately began looking around the gym, and caught sight of his nephew walking into the crowd of students. He let out a yelp and followed him, pushing through the sea of kids. Before he could reach him, Johji had wandered onto the DDR machine and grabbed Tea's leg.

"Tea!" he cheered.

Tea screeched and jumped. The sudden movement caused her to miss a step, and soon her points went downwards. The song then ended, leaving Johnny Stepps victorious.

"Hmph, well it looks like I won this round!"

"B-But I…"

Tea looked back down at Johji, who's grin had disappeared.

"Did I make you lose?"

Tea frowned at him, and Johnny Stepps grinned.

"Well, it looks like Tea will have to go a date with Johnny."

"What!? We never agreed to that!" Tea protested. "Besides, I'm a student!"

Johji growled and stood in-between Tea and Johnny.

"Leave her alone!" he barked.

Johnny Stepps cringed.

"Why is there a kid in here!? I thought we agreed that teen moms would sell their kids to the black market!"

"Uh, sorry," Tristan spoke up. "That's my nephew."

"This school is no place for a kid his age…or any age!" Johnny exclaimed. "Take him to the Parenting class—the teachers will know how to deal with him."

"Not likely, but, alright. Come on, Johji."

"No!" the young boy protested. "I want to stay with Tea!"

"Uh, sorry, Johji, but I can't watch you right now," Tea explained. "See, I got partnered up with Kaiba for Parenting and I'm watching our doll right now."

Miho made a quick, aggressive cough and held onto Tea's doll tighter. Johji's eyes widened in awe.

"You're partners with Kaiba? Now I really want to stay with you!"

"Hm…hey, Tea," Tristan spoke. "If I give you a couple of bucks and agree to watch your doll, would you watch Johji for me?"

"After what happened to your doll? No way! But, I suppose if you take my doll to Kaiba so he can watch it for a change, then, sure."

"SWEET!" Tristan exclaimed, pulling the doll from Miho's grip. "Goodbye, Johji, see you later!"

Tristan rushed out the door, leaving his nephew alone with his friends. Johji squeezed Tea's leg, and she let out a sigh.

"So," Johnny spoke up. "Are we still on for that date?"

 _*The Main Office*_

Mai filed her nails as she stood at the front desk. For her the day was finally calming down. The last crazy thing to happen was Bandit Keith and Bakura being called into Ms. Chono's office to be screamed at; which was much less crazy than Noah's mangled body being brought through or being shoved into a shotgun wedding with Kaiba. Personally, Mai couldn't wait for the day to finally be over.

The front doors opened, and Mai's brows raised up at the sight of Marik, Yugi, Shadi, and Mrs. Yudai. Mai was confused, to say the least.

"Mrs. Yudai? I thought you retired."

"No, that was a lie crafted by Ms. Chono," Shadi answered. "Ms. Chono hid us so that she could take control of the school herself."

Mai gasped.

"That's terrible! I'm calling the police!"

"That would be very unwise, Ms. Valentine."

Mai and the others looked up. Ms. Chono had left her office and was now standing behind the five of them. She had a devilish grin on her face, but the others were not intimidated. Yugi's Puzzle glowed, and Yami took control of the situation.

"Ms. Chono, you have crossed many lines today, and I'll see to it that you pay for what you've done!"

Ms. Chono chuckled.

"Ah, yes: another shadow game? That won't go very well this time. You see, last time I was unprepared," she paused as she reached behind her, "but, this time I've got the upper hand!"

Everyone gasped when they realized what it was she'd hidden behind her back. What Ms. Chono now held in her hand was the mysterious Millennium Scale. Shadi's eyes widened.

"She must have stolen it when she'd bound me! I knew something was off!"

"So, from my understanding, this gives me the power to weigh people's souls? Hahaha! I'd love you weigh _your_ soul, Yugi! Or, you could just…drop out."

"Wait," Mai spoke up. "You went through all this trouble just to ruin Yugi's education?"

"And for Mrs. Yudai's coffee machine. So, what will it be, Yugi?"

Yami said nothing. Instead, he thought about the situation. He didn't consider himself to be a bad guy, but, he had done some pretty messed up stuff when he first awoke (like setting the Burger World Burglar on fire), so he couldn't help but worry about the Scale's judgement trial. On the other hand, he didn't want Yugi to miss out on a diploma. As he continued to think, he decided to just go with the usual route: a card game.

"I'd like to make a wager with you. You and I will duel. If I win, then you must hand over the Millennium Scale. If you win, you get my Puzzle and Yugi will drop out."

Ms. Chono grinned.

"Excellent, and-"

"Not so fast," Shadi interrupted. "If you win, then you will have to face a duel with me. If I win, I get the Scales and Puzzle. If you win, you get my Key."

Ms. Chono blinked.

"Um, okay, well-"

"Not so fast!" Marik chimed in. "If you manage to beat Yugi and Shadi, you will have to face me! If you win, you get the Scales, Puzzle, Key and Rod, but if I win-"

"Not so fast." Pegasus spoke, stepping in from the Nurse's office. "If you manage to beat all three of them, you will have to face _me_. You beat me, and you can keep all the items. But, if I'm victorious-"

"NOT SO FAST!" Bandit Keith yelled, barging in from the side bathroom. "Um, wait, what's going on?"

Ms. Chono growled and collapsed onto her knees, clutching onto her head.

 _*Back in Home Ec*_

Tristan, holding Kaiba and Tea's doll by the ankle, barged into the cooking class. The door let out a hard 'thud' as it slammed against the wall, and everyone looked up from their cakes and stared at him.

"Mr. Taylor, what is the meaning of this!" exclaimed Mrs. Gina.

"Sorry Mrs. Gina, but I'm supposed to give Kaiba his doll for parenting class…where is he, anyway? Wait, where's Serenity?"

He and Mrs. Gina glanced around the room until their eyes both fell on the door to the supply pantry. In unison, the two walked over and opened it. Their eyes widened in appall as they discovered Kaiba and Serenity making out. Only when Mrs. Gina cleared her throat did the two stop and look up. The two gasped and returned equally horrified stares, then immediately shoved each other aside.

"I-I didn't do anything!" Kaiba exclaimed. "She came onto _me!_ "

"Mrs. Gina, I'm so sorry. Please don't tell my parents! For the love of God, please, PLEASE don't tell my brother!"

"…Mrs. Gina, please tell her brother," Kaiba spoke up.

"ENOUGH! I'm very disappointed by the both of you! I pair you two up for five minutes and _this_ is what you decide to do with your class time!?"

"If anything, this is all your fault!" Kaiba snarled. "If you hadn't forced her to make an erotic cake-"

Mrs. Gina blinked, then laughed.

"Did I say erotic? I meant exotic! We were supposed to have a tropical theme," she continued to chuckle while Kaiba and Serenity (and the rest of the class) stared at her with shell-shocked expressions. "Oh boy, I'm sorry, today's been a long day."

Her laughs suddenly died down, as though the situation had finally struck her.

"…Class, for your final we're going to, um…have a NASA theme."

The other students exchanged quick glances, then scurried to change their cakes to rocket ships and satellites. Kaiba and Serenity gave each other a quick, awkward glance.

"Um, well, I suppose we should work on decorating our, um, misshapen asteroid," Serenity muttered.

She then walked back to her work station, leaving Kaiba alone with Tristan and Mrs. Gina. Without saying a word, Kaiba grabbed his doll from Tristan and headed back the workstation as well. Mrs. Gina pulled some money from her pocket and handed it to Tristan.

"Never mention this to anyone."

Tristan nodded and pocketed the money. He then ran out of the room, hoping that what he witnessed would somehow erase itself from his memories.

 _A/N: I don't know why, but I had a really hard time with this chapter for some reason. I blame Ms. Chono…and Mrs. Gina. For those who might not be aware, Tristan had a nephew named Johji in the manga (who was quite a handful). Well, let me know your thoughts on this chapter and the story so far._


End file.
